The Laws Of Love
by TWrites
Summary: Mercedes Renee Jones is at a point in her life were she can say that she is completely happy. She has a son, loving friends and family, and she loves her job. What more can a girl ask for? While she has been on a couple of dates throughout the years, she never has found the one and she's okay with that. But a certain green eyed blonde comes along and changes that.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**MAVERICK JONES CARTER-TREVOR JACKSON**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes Renee Jones was at a point in her life where she could honestly say she was completely happy. While many people would think otherwise after everything she has been through, she just tells them that everything happens for a reason. Sliding into her heels, she stood up from the bed tugging down her skirt and headed down the stairs. She looked up on the key rack for her keys and didn't see them. She came in late last night with tons of paperwork and now she didn't know where she put them. Going to the kitchen she looked under the mail but didn't see them, "Dammit." She muttered quietly under her breath.

"Looking for these?" A voice said dangling the set of keys in front of her.

Mercedes smiled, "Yes." She walked over to him and grabbed them out of his hand. Leaning up on her tippy toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

He smirked at her, "You seriously should buy one of those key finder things that be on TV all the time."

"Shut up." She smacked his arm going back around the counter, "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"No. I'm going to meet up with Brent before school." Maverick said. Maverick Jones-Carter was Mercedes's 16 year old son. He is a junior in high school and plays football and baseball. Mercedes had Maverick at a very young age but she didn't regret him one bit.

Mercedes grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator placing it into her purse. She looked over towards the window seeing the rain droplets starting to fall, "Okay, be careful driving this morning."

"I will." He walked around and gave her hug, "I love you mama."

"Love you too baby. Have a great day at school." She walked around grabbing her briefcase, "Bye."

"Bye." He headed up to his room the finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Mercedes spoke to everyone when she walked off the elevator. She looked over to her secretary who was holding out a sticky note, "You have four messages, Quinn Puckerman is sitting in your office, and you are due in court in fifteen minutes." She told her without looking up from her computer.

"Thank you Lindsey." She said as she opened the door revealing a very pregnant Quinn, "Jesus you're about to pop."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yea..I know."

Mercedes smiled at her best friend. She sat her things down on her desk, "What can I do for you on this lovely Monday morning?"

"We are having a barbeque Saturday and we were hoping if you and Mav would like to come?"

Mercedes looked at her, "Of course..but I know that's not why you are here."

Quinn rose her hands, "Guilty." She sat up in the chair the best she could, "Noah has a fr-

"No."

"What? You didn't even let me finish."

"I am not letting Puck hook me up with one of his friends again. Hell no Quinn."

"Oh come on Mercedes..Kevin wasn't that bad."

Mercedes stared at her in disbelief, "He talked about himself the whole time, I had to pay for dinner and then he tried to have sex with me after that."

Quinn made a face, "Yeah..you're right. But this one is different Mercedes."

"Quinn, I love you and Puck but to be brutally honest, I'm perfectly fine. I have a wonderful son, loving friends and family, I don't need a relationship." She stood up from her chair.

Quinn huffed as she got up from her seat, "I'm just trying to help."

"I know and I love you for that but I am okay." She reassured her.

"Okay..I guess I'll see you Saturday." She went over and hugged her, "Good luck in court."

"Thank you." She watched her friend waddled out the door. Looking down at her watch, "Oh shit." She grabbed her briefcase and case folder from her desk and ran towards the elevator. Once she got to the first floor, she walked as fast as she could in her heels going through the revolving doors. The courthouse was right just two building over from the law firm but she still didn't like being late. Finally making it, she was stopped by Allan the security guard, "Is there anyway you can let me go, Allan? I don't want to be late." She pouted.

He looked at her and sighed, "Go ahead Jones." He placed his wand back on the desk.

"Thank you. I promise I'll buy you lunch." She yelled as she walked down the hall. She smiled at her partner Chris who opened the door for her.

"Five minutes to spare." He said as they made their way to the front.

"I know..I'm good aren't I?" She laughed quietly when he rolled his eyes. She opened up her case file and groaned, "Again?"

Chris smirked at her, "Again." He looked over when he saw the lawyer come in, "And he has a new lawyer."

Mercedes looked over and her mouth all of sudden got dry, "Well Damn." She took in the man as he was talking with his client. Her eyes traveled over his fitted charcoal gray suit. She grunted a little looking up at his face. His eyes were a very bright shade of green and he had ridiculously large pouty lips. Clearing her throat she looked over at Chris who was smirking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." He stood up when he saw the bailiff about the speak.

"All rise." The bailiff said.

The judge sat down in his chair, "You may be seated. What do we have?" He asked putting on his glasses.

"State of California vs. Hank Petersburg, two counts of stealing."

The judge sighed, "You should be tired of coming in my court room Petersburg. How do you plea?"

"Um..Guilty your honor." He said nervously.

Mercedes stood up and walked towards the front, "As you know this is not Mr. Petersburg first time here your honor."

"So what are you suggesting Ms. Jones?"

"Thirty days in jail."

"Your honor that's a bit excessive, don't you think?" The man said.

He looked through his glasses, "I understand that you are Mr. Petersburg's new lawyer, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"And you have read his file?"

Sam sighed, "Yes sir I have." He looked over at his client and back to the judge, "Your honor I understand that this isn't his first time but jail time isn't necessary. No one got harmed out of his actions."

Mercedes looked at him, "And you think that's okay? He still took something that he didn't pay for."

Sam gazed turned to her for the first time, mouth dropping slightly as he took her in, "Damn." He muttered quietly. Shaking out of his daze, "I understand that Ms. Jones but he's just a kid. Surely we can compromise something a little lower."

He was right. Hank was only a kid but he should know better after the first two times. She looked over at him and saw the scared look on his face at the mention of jail. She huffed, "Fine. Twenty-five hundred hours of community service."

"Five hundred."

"A thousand."

"Six hundred and that's the highest we'll go." Sam said leaving no room for discussion. He gave her a lopsided grin knowing that she was going cave at any moment.

Mercedes squinted her eyes at him. She looked back at Chris for help but he just shrugged. He was kind of shock that anyone could out negotiate Mercedes. Sighing, "Six hundred it is."

"I'm quite impressed. Nobody has been brave enough to try to out negotiate with Ms. Jones here." The judge smiled, "Hank Petersburg, I sentence you to six hundred hours of community service. You will start on Monday and please make this your last time in my courtroom son, I don't want to send you to jail. Court is dismissed." He hit his mallet and walked out the courtroom.

Hank let out a long breath, "Thank you so much. I promise I will not let you down."

"Please don't Hank." He smiled at him as he gathered up his things, "I'll see you on Monday." He waved at him as he left.

"Well Mr. Evans, you sure did one on me." Mercedes said with a small smile.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing Ms. Jones." He smiled down at her.

"I know and I'm glad you stopped me before I made a mistake in sending him to jail. You're okay in my books." She smiled turning on her heels.

Sam watched her as she left with a smile. _I hope I'll run into her again_ he thought.

* * *

Mercedes turned the key into the door, "Mav, I'm home." She yelled throwing down her keys. She stepped out of her shoes, kicking them to the side. She smiled when she saw their Golden Retriever Reece greet her, "Hey girl." She rubbed the top of her head. She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Maverick was coming around the corner when he saw his mother on the couch with her eyes closed. He came over and took his hands and smash her cheeks together.

She swatted at him, rubbing her now aching cheeks. "I hate it when you do that. How was school?"

"It was okay." He sat down next to her, "How was work?"

Mercedes turned her attention to him, "It was okay..I lost my case today."

"WHAT?" He asked shocked sitting up on the couch, "Hold on.." He held his hand up, "The great Mercedes Renee Jones lost? What threw you off today?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Thinking back to green eyed blonde she smiled a little. Clearing her throat as she stood up, "Um..just wasn't in me today I guess. Mhm." She stood up, "I'm ordering pizza for dinner." She headed up the stairs.

Maverick looked at her with a raised brow, "What the hell just happened?" He muttered to himself as he jumped of the couch, "Mom.."

"Yes sweetie." She answered from the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously, giving her a strange look.

"I'm fine." She looked at him frowning. "Are you okay?

"Yeah."

Mercedes smiled at him, "Okay then..I'll see you in a bit." She disappeared into her bedroom.

Maverick shook his head. She was a little to happy for a person who just lost a case.

* * *

**A/N. Hey you guys! Did you like it? This story is not going to have much angst, if any at all. I'm going to try to keep it around twenty chapters and nothing more. I hope you guys are ready for another Samcedes adventure :)**


	2. Barbeque and Bikinis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her potato salad she made for the barbeque. She turned around and went to the cabinet to get the pepper before she saw her phone vibrating. Putting it on speaking, "Hello?"

"Wheezy! I'm about to pull up in the driveway." The phone clicked off.

"Why did she even call?" She muttered to herself. Hearing the doorbell ring she put down the pepper and went to the front door. Opening the door she smiled at her, "Hey Santana." She gave the taller girl a hug.

"Hello my sweet baby mama." She kissed her on her lips.

Mercedes giggled pushing her away, "Ugh, I hate it when you do that." She smirked, "I'm surprised Brittany haven't got mad over the years."

"Oh please, Brittany have asked plenty of times if we could have threesome with all us. Just waiting for you to give the okay." She walked pass her and sat her purse down, "Where's Mav?"

"Upstairs getting ready. Can you wrapped up the food in the kitchen? I have to go change."

"Yeah." She walked to the kitchen.

Mercedes walked upstairs opening her bedroom door. She grabbed her swimsuit from the closet. Slipping out of her pajamas, she slid on the bottoms then the top, tying the strings around her neck. She pulled up her blue jean shorts and put on a loose tank top. She grabbed her phone, placing it in her back pocket. Pulling her hair into a high pony as she walked back down the stairs, "Okay are y'all ready?"

Maverick turned and looked at her, "Yes ma'am." He grabbed the potato salad and walked out the door.

"Ugh, he's just so cute." Santana said grabbing her purse, "It makes me want to throw up."

Mercedes laughed at her as she pushed her out the door.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes at Puck for the fourth time since he made it to his place. He was trying to set him up with yet another girl but he wasn't going for it.

"Come on man, you'll like this one." He said placing the meat on the grill.

"How about no. I'm never letting you hook me up again." Sam said as he sipped on his beer.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Ashley wasn't that bad."

Sam stared at him blankly, "Dude..she barely ate anything, wore entirely too much makeup and I'm pretty sure she still hung up on her ex because that was the only thing she talked about."

"Well this one is different. I've known her since high school and she is Quinn's best friend. She's beautiful, smart, and funny." Puck said as he closed the hood down over the food and turned to his friend, "She even has a kid. You guys pretty much have everything in common."

Sam was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Puckerman." He watched as the woman came over to them, "Where's that pregnant wife of yours?"

"Well hello to you too Satan." He said sarcastically, "She's in the kitchen helping Beth finished up some food."

Santana nodded as her eyes traveled over to Sam, "Damn you have some huge lips."

Sam mouth dropped, "Um.."

"Santana this is Sam, my old buddy from college who just move here a couple of months ago and Sam this is Satan, try to stay as far away from her as you can." He yelped when she punched him.

Sam smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here Guppy." She gave him another once over before she backed away.

"Ignore her, she's just.." He thought about a way he could describe her, "I don't know just ignore her."

Sam let out a loud laugh, "Okay." He looked over to the door when it opened again and his eyes went wide. _What is she doing here? And damn, she looks good._

Mercedes stopped mid-step when her eyes landed on the handsome green eyed blonde, "Hi.."

Puck looked up, "Hey Mercedes." He walked over to her with Sam in tow and gave her hug. Looking back at his friend, he smirked when he saw how he was looking at her, "I would like you to meet somebody. This is-"

"Mr. Evans." She smiled softly at the man.

"Ms. Jones."

Puck looked between them confused, "You two know each other?"

Mercedes looked at him, "He's the one who beat me in court earlier in the week."

"Wait." Puck held up his hand and turned to Sam, "You beat Mercedes Jones in court? This girl right here? Are you sure?"

"I'm guessing that you never lose?" Sam asked her.

"Not on small cases." She smiled up at him sticking her hand out, "Mercedes Jones."

Sam took her small hand in his, immediately feeling an tingling sensation travel up his arm, "Sam Evans." He gaze into her eyes while still shaking her hand.

Mercedes blushed under his intense gaze, "Can I have my hand back?"

Realizing he was still shaking her hand, he immediately let go. "I'm sorry." He felt the heat creep up on the back on his neck.

"It's okay." She smirked lightly, looking over to Puck who was giving her the most goofiest grin ever.

"Mom." She turned around when her son approach her, "Aunt Quinn asked me to go get some ice. Do you need anything?"

"No baby, I'm fine. Just becareful driving."

"I will." He leaned in and gave her hug.

Sam turned to her, "How old is your son?"

She tucked a loose strain a hair behind her ear, "He's sixteen."

"Wow, really?" He asked shocked. When she nodded, "You look hell'a young."

"Well, I had him at a young age..so." She stuck her hands in her back pockets, nibbling softly on her plump bottom lip.

Before he could say something, she was being summons to the kitchen. She excused herself and walked away.

His eyes traveled down her backside as sipped down the rest of his beer. Turning back around he jumped putting his hand over his heart, "Dammit Puck, don't do that." His friend was standing barely an inch in front of him.

"She's lovely isn't she?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam smirked a little pushing pass him. _She is_ he thought.

* * *

About two hours later, the get together was in full swing. The kids were in the pool while the grown ups were sitting down conversating with each other. Mercedes slid off her tank top and unbutton her shorts while standing at the edge of the pool. What she didn't know was that Maverick was behind her.

Maverick slowly waited for her to get undress. He knew there would be hell to pay for this but it was going to be worth it. He crept up behind her, "Mom..hope you like the water." He pushed her in.

"Maveri-" Her words were cut off when she went under water. Shaking her head she moved her arms and swam back to the top. Coughing a little when she popped back up, "You're like grounded for a week."

His laughter suddenly subdued, face searching hers to see if she was serious. "Mom..c'mon."

"Nope." She swam to the steps and got out. Walking over to him, "And you're going to wash and blow dry my hair."

"Mom, I'm so-." He felt himself suddenly getting push into the water. Popping back up, he wiped his face and looked at Mercedes, "That's not fair.

Mercedes laughed at him, "Life's not fair sweetheart." She winked at him. Grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her waist and headed to the kitchen.

He pouted when he watch her walk away, "No fair." He muttered going back under the water.

Mercedes was walking into the kitchen when she felt herself bump into somebody, "I'm sorry." She looked up and smiled, "Well Mr. Evans, it sure is a small world huh?"

He smirked at her, "It sure is." He watched as she hopped onto the counter, "How do you know Quinn and Puck?"

"We all went to high school together." She said as she grabbed a strawberry from beside her, "How about you? I met all of Puck's friends before..but you." She pointed her strawberry at him, "I haven't."

Sam folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the counter in front of her, "Well we went to college together. He was roommate for those four years." He smiled at the memories they had. Shaking his head, "I just moved out here a couple of months ago."

Mercedes nodded her head, "Where are you from?"

"Tennessee." He stated proudly.

"So you're a country boy?" She smirked at him. Laughing a little when she saw him starting to turn red, "Ain't nothing wrong with that. I find Southern men very attractive."

Sam cocked a brow, "Are you saying you find me attractive, Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes shrugged as she bit into her strawberry, "Maybe."

He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his swim trunks as he watched her licked the juice from her lips. He coughed a little, "So what made you want to become a lawyer?"

"Isn't that question you ask on a first date?"

"Do you want me to ask you on a date?"

"I don't want you to do anything." She slid off the counter, "You should want to do it for yourself, Mr. Evans." She smiled at him and walked away.

Sam watched as her ass swayed from side to side, "That girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Maverick was standing in his mother's bathroom blow drying the last section of her hair, "I'm sorry for pushing you into the pool."

"It's okay." She looked at him through the mirror, "And you know I was just playing about you being grounded right?"

He shook his head as he turned the dryer off. Looking over at the picture that was on the bathroom counter, "I wish I remembered him."

"I know baby." She stood up and gave him a hug, "He was such a great person. You remind me of him so much. From your pretty little dimples." She poked his cheek, "To that big smile that's always present on your face."

Maverick smiled down at her, "You are the best mom ever and I love you to the moon and back. Don't ever forget that."

She felt her lips starting to tremble as she hugged him tighter, "I love you too."

A few minutes past before he spoke again, "I saw you talking to that man at the barbeque." He gave her a knowing look.

"Mav." She huffed as she pulled away.

"Just know if he asks you out, I am going to have 'the talk' with him." He said seriously.

Mercedes laugh, "Oh my god..go to bed."

"I'm just looking out for my mama." He smiled and walked out the door.

Mercedes shook her head as she turned off her bathroom light. Going to her bed she pulled back to cover and got in. She leaned over and turned her night stand light on and opened up her new case file that she received on Friday.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know this was a short update but I promise the chapters will start to get longer soon. I will try to update this by Tuesday, I'm going to be working on 'New Beginnings' tonight and tomorrow. So be looking out for an update for that. As always, thank you for your love & support, it doesn't go unnoticed or unappreciated :)**


	3. Getting To Know You

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**LINDSEY-GAGE GOLIGHTLY**

**BRENT-LUKE BILYK **

**THIS CHAPTER MAY SUCK BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :)**

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in her office biting down on her pen. Groaning for the umpteenth time as she looked over her paperwork. She had promise Maverick that she would be home by three and it was now five thirty. She threw down her glasses and placed her hands over her face. And to make things worst, she couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She smiled a little as she thought back to their conversation in the kitchen. When she came back to work this morning, she had found out the he was working at the firm that they have been in rival with for years. Hearing her door open she spun around in her chair and sighed, "I'm sorry honey." She said as she took in his face.

Maverick shrugged as he sat his book bag down on the floor and laid down on the couch she had in her office, "It's okay." He said closing his eyes.

Mercedes smiled at him. She knew that he would be sleep in any minute. Turning back to her computer, "How was school?"

"Fine." He let out a prolonged breath, "Are you coming to my game Friday?"

"Of course I'm coming." She looked back at him, "Why would you ask that?" She was a little confused, she never missed one of his games before so it puzzled her to why he would think she would missed this one.

"Because you look like you're busy." He said matter of factly. When he came into her office, he saw the stacks of papers she had laying on her desk.

"Never to busy for you. You always come first, no matter what."

Maverick smiled at her, "Okay." He laid his head down on the pillow, quickly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

She smiled at him and turned back around. Hearing her phone ring she placed it on speaker, "Yes Lindsey?"

"You have a call on Line 1. It's Sam Evans..like the Sam Evans from our rival firm."

"Send him through."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes Lindsey I'm sure." She shook her head at the girl.

Lindsey huffed and clicked the button.

Mercedes took it off of speaker phone and picked up the phone.

"Well hello Ms. Jones."

Mercedes smiled when she heard his voice, "Mr. Evans. What can I do for you?"

Sam smirked, "Well Ms. Jones, I thought a lot about our conversation from Saturday.."

"Yeah.."

"And I was wondering, if you would like to go out on a date?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Mm, I don't think so. I can't be seen on date with the enemy."

"Oh come on Mercedes." Sam said leaning back in his chair, "I will make it worth your while."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip to stop her smile that was growing, "Fine.."

Sam underestimated the power of the fist bump as he fell backwards in the chair.

Mercedes frowned up when she heard a crash, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up from the ground, "Is tomorrow night okay?"

"That's fine." She twirled her finger around the cord, "I'll text you my address."

"You don't have my number."

"Oh trust me Mr. Evans, I have my ways." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

Sam looked at the phone with a goofy smile displaying on his face.

* * *

Mercedes was standing on her tippy toes looking in the mirror as she ran the mascara brush over her lashes, giving them long strokes for a thicker effect. Once she was done, she headed to her bed while untying her robe, she grabbed her strapless black dress and slid it on. Looking in the mirror, she smooth down the fabric that hugged her curves perfectly. Hearing the doorbell ring she walked over and opened her bedroom door, "Maverick get the door." She yelled down the stairs."

Maverick was sitting in the living room with Brent playing video games. He stood up from the couch and headed to the front door. Opening it up, he looked at the man with a frown, "Come in." He stepped aside and let him through.

Sam looked at the young man with smile, "You must be Maverick?" He held out his hand for him to take.

Mav looked at his hand and shook it, "Yes sir, I am." He scanned his face again, "How about we go to the living room so we can talk."

"Sure." Sam said nervously as he followed behind him, instantly knowing what this was about.

"Look I'm going to make this quick." He said looking him straight in the eyes, "Don't hurt her. I love my mom to death and I'll be damn if I let anyone hurt her. You seem like a cool guy but I'm not going to let that cloud up my judgement on you."

Sam was impressed. He could tell that he really cared about his mom and would kill anyone who would hurt her, "I promise I'm not going to hurt her and plus this is just one date. She might kick me to the curb after this." Sam smirked.

Maverick laughed, "You may be right. She is a tough cookie."

"You better not be talking bad about me Mav." She said as she came down the stairs.

They turned to her and Sam's mouth dropped.

"Damn." Sam and Brent muttered in unison.

"I'm not mama, I'm just making sure he's a good guy." He smiled up at her, "You look really bea-" He started but was interrupted by his friend

"Beautiful." He winked at her. "You know Ms. Jones, you could always ditch white bread over here and get with me." Brent waggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes rolled his eyes at him. She walked over and hit him upside his head. "First of off, you're white too Brent. Second, I'm old enough to be your mother and third..that's just disgusting."

Maverick hit Brent upside his head, "You asshole."

"What?" He looked at him, "I'm just being honest. Your mom is hot." He mumbled as he went back to sit down.

Mercedes shook her head and turned to her son, "I should be back by ten." She kissed his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." He watched as Sam nodded in his direction.

Sam closed the door behind her, "Well Ms. Jones, you look incredible tonight." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She took his hand and steeped into the car.

"No problem." He closed the door then went to the other side. Hopping in, he looked over at her and smiled. Turning on the engine, he pulled out of the driveway and drove on.

* * *

After they had a nice dinner by the beach, Sam and Mercedes both decided that they didn't want the night to end just yet. So they walked down the boardwalk that led them right into the sand.

Mercedes slid off her heels and held them in her right hand.

"So.." Sam said as he leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "Tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"What would you like to know, Mr. Evans?" She asked as she swung their hands.

"Anything."

Mercedes sighed, "Well, like I said before I grew up in Lima. I was adopted when I was two." She said quietly.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I told you I had my son when I was young. Too young actually."

"Right..where's his Dad?" He shook his head when he saw her demeanor change, "I'm sorry that was a personal.."

"No it's okay." She chewed softly on her lip, "He died when Mav was three..so I've basically have raised him by myself for thirteen years." She blinked back her tears, "I was a kid raising a kid."

"From what I have seen, you have done an amazing job." He said truthfully looking down at her.

"Thank you. How about you?"

"I was born and raised in Tennessee, I have two younger siblings and.." He coughed a little, "I have a daughter."

"Really?" She looked up at him as he nodded his head, "How old is she?"

"She just turned six a few days ago."

"Does she live with you?"

"Umm, no." He mumbled as ran his fingers through his hair, "She lives with her mom."

Mercedes took in the sadness in his voice. She wanted to ask him more about it but decided against it.

"So." He started as he stopped and stood in front of her, "Are you going to tell me why you became a lawyer?"

Mercedes smirked at him as she let his hand go. Walking pass him, "Maybe on the second date."

Sam cocked a brow at her, "Second date?"

"Mhm." She turned around and started to walk backwards, "I kind of want to get to know you some more Evans."

Sam smiled at her, "I think I can make that happen." He ran back up to her, "Because I really do like you Jones."

Mercedes smiled up at him. They walked the beach for a couple more minutes before they headed out. They had a light conversation as Sam drove Mercedes back home. Pulling up into her driveway, he shut off the engine and got out the car to open the door for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Sam said as he closed the door. Stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked behind her to her door, he stood in front of her as she stopped, "I had a really nice time."

"Me too." She said as she played with the end of her hair, not knowing why she got nervous all of a sudden.

Sam moved a little closer to her, moving her hair out of her face, he held her cheek as he leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Mercedes moved her lips gradually against his. Letting out a soft moan, she pulled back licking her lips, "Goodnight Mr. Evans." She smiled at him and opened the door.

Sam was still in his lustful haze, "Night Ms. Jones." He watched as she closed her door. Turning around he let out a happy sigh as he walked to his car.

Mercedes leaned against the closed door. Pushing off she walked into the living room, "SHIT." She jumped when she saw the light come on. Looking over she saw Maverick sitting down with Reece beside him, "What the hell, Mav?"

"It's 10:08." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, "Did you have fun?" He asked taking in her smudge lipstick.

"I did." She walked over to him and kissed his forehead, "Don't stay up too late you have school in the morning, Goodnight love."

He watched her walk up the stairs. Sighing he stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the stands waiting for the game to start. She had gotten a text from Santana letting her know that her and Brittany was almost there. Sighing, she looked out towards the field and watched the boys warm up. She let her mind wonder of to her date with Sam the other night. She really did like him. It has been so long since she had that warm feeling in her heart and she had to admit, it felt really good. Looking down when she saw her phone ringing she smiled at the name, "Would it be weird to say I was just thinking about you?" She said into the receiver.

"No, it wouldn't be weird because I was doing the same."

Mercedes hid her smile in her hand, "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"On a Friday night?"

"Yes. I have to be on my A game. I want to be like you when I grow up." Sam smirked through the phone.

Mercedes let out a laugh, "I'm glad you look up to me."

Sam bit his lip, "What are you doing?"

"I'm at Maverick's game."

"I have to ask..Are you like one of those mom's who get pissed if somebody hits him too hard?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Damn right I am."

Sam laughed, "That's cute."

_You're cute_ she thought. Out the corner of her eye she saw Santana and Brittany coming, "I should go..the game is about to start."

"Okay..I'll talk to you later?" He asked more as a question than a statement.

"We'll see." She smiled as she hung up her phone, sliding it back into her purse. She stood up and gave Brittany a hug, "Hey love."

"Hey Cedes." She kissed her cheek as she sat down.

Santana hugged Mercedes as she sat down by Britt, "How was your date with fish lips?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the nickname, "It's was fine. We went out to dinner and took a walk on the beach."

"How romantic." Brittany said.

"Did you get it in?" Santana asked bluntly.

Mercedes gasped, "Santana! It was one date."

"I know but still.." She looked around before she whispered, "You haven't had sex in like over a decade, I know you're sexually frustrated. Hell I would be too."

"Oh my god, can we not talk about my sex life?"

"What the hell you mean sex life? It's non-existent anyways."

Mercedes frowned at her, "Lets just watch the game." She didn't know why it was such a big deal. Sex was not in her top priorities right now. So what if she haven't had any in awhile, she had more important things to worry about than just getting a quick lay.

Midway through the game she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it, "Mercedes Jones."

"Um, hi Mercedes."

"Yes Lindsey."

"Look, I know your off tonight because of Maverick's game but we need you to come into the office."

"What? Why?"

"Laura needs you on this case immediately. I'm so sorry Mercedes, I know you how you put your son before everything. But I'm just the messenger here." She bit down on her lip.

Mercedes grunted placing her head in her hands, "It can't wait?"

Santana looked at her and sighed knowing what was going on.

"No. I'm sorry."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." She hung up the phone. Looking over to them, "I have to go."

"I figured. We'll let him know." Santana said.

"Thank you." She got up from the seat grabbing her purse and walked down the steps. She unlocked her car and got in. _He is going to be pissed at me_ she thought before she pulled off.

* * *

**A/N. Think Samcedes is moving too fast? Don't worry things are going to go slow between the two and it's going to be so worth it. The second date will be more detailed than this one was. We will find out what is going on with Sam's baby mama & you guys will know how Maverick's father died also. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me, I promise I don't bite. :)**


	4. Too Close To Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**CHRIS-J.R. RAMIREZ**

**LAURA-KELLI GIDDISH**

**NICOLE-MIRIAM MCDONALD **

* * *

Lindsey watched as Mercedes threw her purse down on the table when they entered the large conference room. She carefully went and sat beside her, careful of not to say anything because she knew she was pissed.

"Where's Chris?" Mercedes asked as she sat in the chair.

"I'm right here." He stated angrily as he came and plopped down in the chair, "Thanks to Laura, I'm going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, you're not the only one who somebody's going to be pissed at." Mercedes mumbled.

Laura walked in and sighed when she saw the look on their faces, "I'm sorry y'all but this couldn't wait." She said as she slid them the case file, "Adam White, he lawyered up and guess who so gratefully volunteered his services?"

"Michael Andrews." Chris grunted as he leaned back in his seat.

"You are correct, that asshole is pushing it." Laura said.

Mercedes sighed as she read the file. She immediately closed it when something about it caught her eye, "I can't take this case."

"What?" Laura looked at her, "Mercedes you are the best damn prosecutor I have, if you don't take it there's a chance that he is going to walk free."

"I know that but look at the chances we have if we do go against Andrews. I could screw up or something." Mercedes stressed.

"He's a damn good lawyer, I'll give him that but you're better." Chris said looking at Mercedes, "This isn't your first time going against him, I know you can beat him."

"You can do it, Mercedes." Lindsey said quietly as she looked at her. She knew exactly why she didn't want to take it but she also knew Mercedes was strong and that she could overcome it.

Mercedes looked at them letting out a long sigh. Picking the folder back up, she scanned through it attempting to make a decision.

* * *

Sam threw out his cigarette as he walked up the steps the house. He raked his fingers through dirty blonde locks as he rung the doorbell. Stepping back when he heard someone coming. When the door opened he frowned, "Where is she?"

"Well, hello to you to Samuel." The girl bit out opening her door wider, "She's in her room. You can't stay long."

Sam rolled his eyes at her and walked through the house. Going down the long hallway, he smiled softly when he saw the pink door cracked. Peeking in, he saw his daughter looking out the window humming. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

She turned around quick at the sound. Smiling hard as she ran over to his awaiting arms, "Daddy!"

Sam picked her up and swung her around in a circle, "Muffin." He kissed her forehead, taking one of his hands to tickle her.

She threw her head back squealing when he ticked her side. Sam smiled when he heard the angelic sound of her laughter filling the room, "I miss you so much." She leaned back up in his arms.

"I know baby girl." He sat down on her bed and shifted her in his lap, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

She shrugged, "It's okay. Papa told me that you were super busy putting bad guys away."

Sam nodded his head, "I was and I promise I will make it up to you." He tapped her nose.

Madison scrunched her nose up as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Can I come live with you?"

He rubbed her back gently, "Muffin.." He started but was interrupted.

"I don't like it here with mommy." She whispered.

Sam cocked a brow at her, "Why not baby?"

"She yells at me when I do something wrong and she spanked me the other day because I wasted milk on the floor. I promise I didn't mean to do it daddy." She let out a small sniffle.

Sam felt the muscles in his jaw tighten, _How fucking dare she?_ He looked down at his daughter, "I know you didn't sweetheart." He smooth down her messy blonde locks thinking hard, "How about this? I'm going to come get you tomorrow and you can stay with me for awhile."

Madison let a huge grin, "Okay." She hugged him around his neck, letting out a small yawn.

Sam smiled at her. Standing with her safely in his arms, he walked over to the front of her pulling the covers back and laid her down, "I love you muffin."

"I love you too daddy." She laid her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Sam closed her door quietly and walked back to the living room, "You have some fucking nerves hitting my daughter."

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever Sam..it's call discipline, she needs to know right from wrong. If you keep babying her, then she'll never know."

"Are you fucking blind? She is the most respectful kid I know." He shook his head at her, "I can't believe I actually dated you."

"Sometimes I wonder why we were even together in the first place." She scoffed.

Sam gave her a cold hard stare, "I'm coming to get her tomorrow and I'm filing for full custody." He swung the door open and walked out the house.

"You cannot take my daughter away from me." She yelled after him.

"Watch me." He hopped in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Mercedes was in the bar nursing on her fourth bottle of beer. Her nerves were wreck because of this stupid case. It was a reason she didn't want to do but agreed to it anyways. She knocked on the counter signaling for another one.

"Rough night Jones?" The bartender asked handed her another beer.

"You have no idea, Al." She pressed the bottle to her lips, taking in the rich bubbly taste. Sitting it down on the counter, she pulled out her phone and notice Maverick haven't called her, "He's pissed." Tossing the phone in her purse, she picked up her bottle and gulped the rest of it down.

Sam walked into the bar pissed off. He couldn't believe Nicole would do some shit like that, well yes he did after what she did to him in the past. He walked up the bar and sat on the stool not paying attention to his surroundings, "Bourbon straight and keep them coming please."

Al nodded and went and fixed his drink.

Sam held his face in his hands, grunting lowly.

Mercedes heard someone beside her and turned to looked. She let her lips form into a smirk, "Having a bad night Evans?"

Sam head snapped up when he heard her voice, giving her a small smile, "You could say that." He looked over to all the empty beer bottles in front of her, "Are you?"

She lifted her bottle up to him, "You could say that."

Sam thanked the man, press the rim of the glass to his lips throwing back the drink. He hissed when he felt the burning sensation in the back of his throat. Turning to Mercedes, "Want to talk about it?"

Mercedes let out a humorless laugh, "I don't want to burden you with my problems."

Sam shrugged, "You're not burdening me."

Mercedes sighed turning to him, "My boss called me in from Maverick's game with a case she wanted me to take."

"Let me guess..Adam White?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well as you know I do work at the same firm with Michael Andrews and I was handed the case first to defend him but I turned it down." Sam took the second of liquor, quickly downing it.

"Why?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"He's guilty." Sam said simply. Seeing her play with the rim of her bottle, he immediately knew something was bothering her about it, "Why wouldn't you take it?"

Mercedes blinked back her tears, "I just didn't want to, okay?" She got up from the stool wobbling, "I should go." She stumbled as she tried to walked towards the entrance.

Sam pulled some money out of his wallet and threw on the bar, hopping off the stool he followed behind her, "Mercedes, I can't let you leave like this. Let me drive you home."

"No, I'm fine." She pushed the door open letting the cool wind from the night hit her face.

Sam sighed as he followed her, grabbing her wrist, "Please let me take you home."

Mercedes looked at him frowning, "Fine."

Sam smiled at her, intertwining their hands together. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her balanced. Finally making it to his car, he opened the passenger door and helped her in. Making sure she was strapped in, he closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and got into the car.

* * *

Sam pulled up into her driveway and turned off his engine. Looking over at Mercedes he smiled a little. She had fallen asleep as soon as they left the bar. He gently shook her, "Mercedes..."

Mercedes grumbled something softly, opening her eyes sighing, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

She just stared at her front door, "There's reason I didn't want to take it.." She let out a shaky breath, "I didn't want to take it because that's how Maverick's father died."

Sam looked at her sadly. Now it made sense why she was acting the way she was. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it for her to continue.

"He was hit by a drunk driver when he was coming over to see us after his night shift." She wiped a few stray tears that manage to come out, "I was broken and I thought that it would be some kind of justice for him but..they only gave the driver two years of rehabilitation and four years probation." She spatted out angrily, "And I'm scared that I might not be able to give this family the closure they need. The man who killed their daughter could walk because I didn't try hard enough. I could fuck this up and I will not be able to live with that. I have lost cases before but this one hits too close to home."

"You're not going to screw up." Sam rubbed her hand, "From what I've have see, you're a damn good prosecutor."

"I lost to you." She gave him a knowing look.

"You didn't lose, we came to a mutual agreement." He smirked at her.

Mercedes let out a watery laugh, "Yeah."

"And I know this case may be hard for you but I know you can do it. Whatever the outcome is, that family will know that you tried you damn hardest. They will know that Mercedes Jones did try her hardest." He smiled at her, "You can do it Jones. I have faith in you."

Mercedes looked at him and could tell he was being sincere. This made her like him ten times more, "Thank you."

"No problem."

She wiped the remaining tears that fell away, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Sam shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow. I still have a second date to plan." He moved her hair from out of her face.

Mercedes leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She whispered against his lips.

"Of course." He kiss her again before he pulled away, "Night Ms. Jones."

Mercedes bit her lip as she opened the door, "Night." She got out of the car, thanking the heavens that the nap sober her up a bit. She walked up to her door, fumbling to get the correct key out. Once she found, she put it in the lock and opened the door. Closing and locking it behind her, she took off her shoes and sat them by the door. She notice that all the lights were off in the house. She walked through the living room and down the hall to Maverick's room. Opening his door, she saw him sprawled across his bed sleeping. She smiled as she walked over to him. Taking the covers, she pulled them over up to him and bend down to kiss his cheek, "I love you Mav." She ran her hand over his hair and quietly walked out, heading to her own bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Mercedes woke up early the next morning with a slight headache. She went to her bathroom and grabbed some aspirins out of her medicine cabinet and gulped them down with some tap water. She walked down the stairs to start on breakfast. Putting on a pot of coffee she turned around and grabbed the pancake mix, pouring it into a large mixing bowl. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the bacon, setting the strips in the frying pan. Looking up when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, she sighed when she saw Maverick walk pass her, "Good morning."

"Morning." He said in a short tone, throwing on his hoodie.

"I'm making your favorite." She tried to smile but was failing miserably when he turned away.

"I'm not hungry." He sat down in the chair as he put on his shoes.

Mercedes huffed, "I'm sorry Mav..I had to leave."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever. I'll be back later." He stood up to leave.

Mercedes grabbed him by his arm, "Listen I said I was sorry okay but I'll be damn if I let you stand here and disrespect me." She stared at him.

"I'm sorry." He gritted through his teeth, "But you know how important it is to me that you are there."

"And I know that Mav and I ALWAYS make time for you. You know that." She let go of his arm, running her fingers through her tangled locks, "God, I'm trying here." She didn't know why but she felt her eyes filling up with tears. Shaking her head, she turned to stove and turned it off. She walked to the living room and headed up the stairs.

"Mom." Maverick called after her, wincing when he heard the door slam. He didn't mean to make her cry, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt like a grade A asshole for even acting that way towards her. He knew that she wouldn't miss his game unless it was really important and he didn't even ask her what happen, he just jump to conclusions.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of sad but it needed to be written. A lot of you thought it was going to be Rachel or Penny, that is NEVER going happen in any of my fics, NEVER lol. Nicole is something else but she did something really cruel to Sam in the past and you guys will find out what it is soon. Now we know what happened to Maverick's dad and we will learn more about him in future chapters. Madison is adorable, we will get to know her more in the next chapter and we will find out why Sam calls her 'Muffin' :)**


	5. Moving Forward

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Maverick walked up the stairs and stood outside of Mercedes room. He knocked softly, "Mom.." He sighed when he didn't get any answer. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it open. His heart broke when saw her laying in fetal position on the bed crying quietly. He took off his shoes and got into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her into in a big hug, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "No you were right. I did promise you that I always be there for you and I failed that. I failed at being a mom." She whispered brokenly.

"Don't say that." He said sternly, "You did not fail at being a mom. I overreacted. I know you have to work and a part of me was just being selfish. You're very important to me, you're all I have."

Mercedes wiped her face with the back of her hand as she turned to him, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talk you the way I just did downstairs, no matter how mad I got."

Mercedes nodded as she hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a long hug, never wanting to her hurt again, "Are you still going to cook because I'm really hungry?"

Mercedes smiled at him, "Yeah."

"Good." Maverick sat in the bed with her for a little while longer until she gleams ready to go back downstairs.

* * *

Sam walked happily in his kitchen with his daughter in tow. After what happened last night, he called his lawyer this morning and ask her if she could help him out with this situation. He had enough of Nicole over the years and now it was time to put a stop to it. He smiled at Madison, who was clad in her long sleeved polka dot pajamas. He picked her up and sat her on the stool, "What do you want for breakfast m'lady?"

Madison giggled at him shrugging, "Whatever you make daddy."

"Mhm, how about some yummy strawberry and banana pancakes?" He smirked knowing that was her favorite.

"Yes." She said happily as she bounced in her seat. She watched him intently as he got out the ingredients, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm glad I'm here with you." She smiled at him.

"Me too baby." Sam looked at her, "Did mommy ever do anything else to you sweetie?"

She sat her elbows on the counter, placing her small hands under her chin, "No but I don't like her and I don't want to go back. She's mean and she says mean things about you and Grammy."

Sam felt himself getting angry but he pushed it aside not wanting to scare her. Taking a deep breath as he poured the batter in the awaiting pan,"Well baby, you don't have to go back if you don't want too."

Madison smiled, "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome muffin."

"Can you tell me the story of why you call me that." She smiled at him, spinning the stool from side to side.

Sam smirked at her as he flip the pancake. He know he have told her the story hundreds of times but he would never get tired of it, "Well it all started off two years ago when I took my four year old daughter to the grocery store with me." He leaned over and tapped her nose, "Papa told me to go buy some bread so I went and I let you walk beside me. I stopped the basket to pick up a loaf of bread but when I turned back around you were gone and I started to panic, that is until I saw you at the end of the aisle. When I approach you, your back was turned so I picked you up and faced you towards me and I saw the most adorable thing." He placed the pancakes on the plate, drowning it in syrup.

"...I had opened a pack of mini blueberry muffins and stuffed a lot of them in my mouth." She finished the story with a loud laugh.

"Yes you did. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen." He sliced up the pancakes and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as she picked up her fork, stuffing the delicious food in her mouth.

Sam smiled at her, "I'll be right back." He walked across to the living room and pulled out his phone.

Mercedes had just finished making breakfast when she heard her phone ring, "Hello?" She answered softly.

"Hey Ms. Jones."

"Hey Sam." She smiled as she sat the plate down on the table, ignoring the questionable look her son was giving her.

"What no Mr. Evans today? I'm shocked."

"Well.." She opened the door to her backyard, closing it behind her, "I think were passed formality after what happen last night." Biting down on lip, "I want to thank you for helping me."

"And like I said it was no problem." He said quietly.

Mercedes smiled, "So what are you doing on this lovely Saturday?"

"Actually I am spending time with my daughter."

"Really? How exciting."

"It is." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to ask you something and feel free to say no if you want to."

"Okay.." Mercedes said slowly, scared of what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Do you want to come over for dinner? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. My daughter will be here and I know it may seem like it's a little to early to meet her, but I've met your son and I..." He rambled out, not sure if he was even making sense.

Mercedes couldn't help but let a giggle escape her mouth, "Sam..stop rambling."

"...And I'm not sure if you-Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." He felt his neck and cheeks instantly start to heat up.

"I would love to come over for dinner and I would love to meet your daughter. It may seem a little fast for other people but it's perfectly okay for us." Mercedes has never felt more comfortable with a person since Mav's dad.

Sam smile grew wider as he listened to her talk. Sure they've only know each other for two weeks but Sam felt like they've know each other for years. He had never felt more comfortable with a girl..ever, not even with Nicole. He always thought he had to hide parts of himself with her but now..it didn't feel like that at all, "So I'll see you at eight?"

"Of course, just text me the address."

"Okay, see you later Mercedes."

"Bye Sam." Biting down on her lip as she click the phone, "That man is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Mercedes pulled into Sam's driveway around seven fifty. She turned off her engine and looked down at her outfit. After she had for off the phone with him, he texted her his address and told her to wear something comfy so decided on some jeans and a nice floral blouse. She walked up the steps to the house, knocking on the door three times.

Sam as just finished watching Madison brush her teeth when he heard knocking on the door. He walked out of her room and headed to the door swinging it open with a smile, "Hey." He leaned over and gave her hug, taking her in he notice something about her, "You look different."

Mercedes lifted her sandal covered foot, "No heels." She smiled at him.

"You are really short." He smirked playfully, moving aside so that she could come in.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed him. She took a moment to scan through the front of the house and was impressed, "You know I thought with you being a male your place would be a mess but I'm actually impressed."

"All men are not dirty." He said as he closed the door.

Mercedes laughed at him, she was about to speak until she saw a little girl peeking around the corner. She walked over to her, "Hi."

Madison looked at Mercedes with a small smile, "Hi."

Mercedes squatted down to her level, "What's your name?"

"Madison." The young girl said.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." Madison eyes searched Mercedes brown ones, "You're really pretty, isn't she daddy?"

"Yes she is muffin. Very pretty." Sam said looking Mercedes dead in her eyes.

Mercedes felt herself blush under his intense gaze, "Thank you but you're way prettier." She pinched the little girl's cheek before she stood up.

"Alright muffin, tell Ms. Mercedes goodnight." Sam said as he picked her up.

"Goodnight." She smiled at the older woman, laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Mercedes waved at her.

"I'll be right back." Sam said over his shoulder as he opened the door Madison's room, laying her down in her bed, "You get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." She hummed as she closed her eyes, "Daddy?"

Sam turned around when he got to the door, "Yes baby?"

"You should marry her." She said right before she drifted off to sleep.

Sam smiled softly at her shaking his head. He turned off the light and left a crack in the door. Walking back to the front he saw Mercedes still standing there.

Mercedes smiled up at him, "She's adorable."

"Thank you." He smiled as he grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen, "So I made one of my favorite." He pulled the chair out waiting for her to sit, "With a little help from my helper, I present to you the famous Evans Triple Cheese Pizza topped with fresh Spinach and sliced Basil Tomatoes."

"Look delicious." She smiled when he seated across from her. She watched as he poured her a glass of Pinot Noir.

"So have you decided what you're going to do about the case?" He asked as he slid her drink to her.

Mercedes nibbled on her lip as she grabbed a slice of pizza, "Um..I think I am going to take it. Your words struck something in me last night and it helped me out a lot."

"Glad I could help." Sam gave her a lopsided grin.

Mercedes ducked her head down trying to hide the smile that was tugging on her lips. She bit into the pizza and instantly moaned when she taste it, "This is really good."

"Thank you." He said as he bit into his own slice.

Mercedes nodded as she wiped her mouth with the napkin, taking a sip of her wine, "So..are you going to tell me what was bothering you last night?"

Sam cleared his throat a little, "Well..like you said last night, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"And like you said last night, you're not burdening me." She looked at him with care shining in her eyes.

Sam laughed a little, "Okay then." He sat up in his chair, "It's a really long story..."

"I have nothing but time." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Sam sighed, feeling the warmth of her. Blowing out a shallow breath, "My ex and I met at a college party my senior year, I should've seen the red flag there. She approached me and ask for a dance, which I did and after that we just started to talk. We dating for three years on and off." He started to fidgeted in seat, "Um, I didn't find out she was pregnant until.." He voice started to break off.

Mercedes grip his hand tighter, letting him know that it was okay.

He cleared his throat and tried to keep his tears in, "I didn't find out until a year later."

_What a bitch. What kind of woman would keep_ _something like that from a man? _The thoughts were swarming through Mercedes head.

"..And to make things worst, she said she cheated on me around the same time she was pregnant."

Mercedes let out a quiet gasp.

"I-I umm, of course I was pissed so I went over to her place and I saw him sitting there, so I blacked out." He sighed rubbing his hands over his face, "I spent the night in jail which was all messed up because I put my career on the line. I went to court the next day and the judge gave me a warning and promised that she wasn't going to put that on my file. So when I left I ask Nicole for paternity test, which it came out that Madison was mine, I thought everything was going to be okay but it wasn't. She took me to court saying that I shouldn't be around my kid because I have a temper, so like a fool the judge believed her and gave her custody. So after two more years, with very few visit with my child, she decided to take my daughter and moved out here. I was of course livid but I couldn't do anything because she had the right to do it, so I just stayed in Nashville and worked at my uncle's firm until I had enough money to move out here." Sam let out breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

Mercedes sat there still processing everything he said. She thought she had it rough. She didn't even know this Nicole chick and she hated her. She hated too she did this to a kind, sweet man like Sam, "Wow..Sam, you've been through a lot."

He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah.."

"I'm not really good with words like you are but I know that everything is going to be okay. Your past is your past, the only thing you can do now is live in the present and work towards your future. I don't even know if what I said made sense but I hope you know that you can always come to me if you ever want to talk more about or just vent period."

Sam looked at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She gave him a genuine smiled as she weaved her fingers through his, loving the way they fitted perfectly.

Sam looked at their hands, "You know Mercedes..I really do like you and I promise I don't want to overstep if it too soon but.."

"Yeah.." She had an idea of what he was going to ask next but wanted to be sure.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" He groaned, "God I sound like some preteen."

Mercedes chuckled at him, "It wasn't that bad at least you didn't ask for sex."

"Oh god no. I would never ask you that. I have more respect for you than that."

"Well half of Puck's friends need to take pointers from you." She laughed, "But to answer you question..yes Sam, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"They have no hope. They're all ass-Wait did you just say yes?" Sam couldn't hold back his excitement when he saw her nod in conformation. He got up from the chair and went over to her, picking her up out of her seat and swung her around.

Mercedes squealed when he picked her up, "Oh my god Sam! Put me down." She laughed at how giddy he was.

Sam smiled down at her when he sat her on feet. He leaned to and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. Pulling back she gave him small pecks.

Sam smiled at her, "Perfect way to end the night."

"Perfect." She kissed the corner of his mouth, "Now I would love to finished the delicious meal you made."

In all his excitement, Sam forgot all about the food, "Oh sorry." He kissed her one last to before he sat back down.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrate in her pocket indicating she had a text. She pulled it out and looked at it.

_Staying with Brent and Aiden tonight. Be back tomorrow afternoon. Love you._

"Well looks like you have me for awhile." Mercedes said as she sat her phone down, she picked up her glad and sipped the last of the last of her wine.

Sam just smiled at her. He was happy that he had her in his life.

* * *

**A/N. Would love to hear your thoughts :) **


	6. Fight For My Rights

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLLE NOR THE CHARACTERS. **

**ENJOY LOVEBUGS :)**

* * *

Mercedes groaned as she shifted on the floor. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was not in her house. She held her head when she jumped up, "What happened?" She muttered quietly, hearing snoring she turned over and saw Sam laying beside her. She looked down at herself and noticed she had on one of his t-shirt, "What the hell?" Shaking Sam lightly, "Wake up."

"No.." He drawled out opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Mercedes hovering over him.

Mercedes giggled when she saw him pouting, "I fell asleep here?"

"We had a little to much wine and I told you I didn't want you driving." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her, "You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I?" She stood up from the floor.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, "I'm fine." She walked to the bathroom.

Sam smiled at her retrieving form as he got off the floor also. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to Madison's room. He walked in and saw her still sleeping, "Muffin."

Madison groaned and turned her head away from his voice.

Sam laughed quietly, "Darlin' wake up for me please."

Madison let out a huff as she turned back to him, "Daddy I just want to sleep."

"I promise you can sleep for the rest of the day pumpkin but you have to get up so you can eat something."

Madison pouted, "Finnneee." She pulled the cover from over her small body and got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Sam shook his head at her as he went back to the hallway. He saw Mercedes buttoning up her jeans as she walked down the stairs, "Hey."

She looked back up at him with a smile, "Hey. I'm just going to head out."

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I don't want to imposed on the rest of your weekend with your daughter."

"You're not imposing." Sam said as he walked to her.

"I-"

"Hi Ms. Cedes." Madison said as she came into the hallway.

"Hey Madison." She smiled at the young girl.

"Are you staying for breakfast? We can share cereal." She said giving her the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever.

Mercedes smiled at her, "Now how can I resist that?"

"You can't." Sam said with a smirk as he walked up the stairs to go change.

Madison smiled at Mercedes and went to grab her hand, "Come on." She tugged her through the living room to the kitchen.

Mercedes picked her up and sat her on the counter. Turning to the cabinet she opened up and found three boxes of cereal, "Apple Jacks, Fruit Loops or Lucky Charms?"

"Fruit Loops." She said excitedly.

"Fruit Loops it is." She grabbed the box down and sat it on the counter. She tuned back to Madison, "Do you know where the bowls and spoons?" Mercedes looked to where she pointed, standing on her tippy toes as she grabbed two bowls and spoons from drawer. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of milk.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Cedes?"

"Sure." Mercedes said as she divided the cereal into the bowls.

"Are you daddy's girlfriend?" She asked bluntly, crystal blue eyes searching brown.

Mercedes stopped pouring the milk when she heard the question. Looking at her, "I am." She handed the little girl her bowl, "Is it okay that I'm daddy's girlfriend?"

Madison nodded her head quickly, "Yes I am glad. I like you a lot and you're really pretty." She scooped up some of the cereal and placed it in her mouth.

Mercedes smiled shyly at the girl, leaning back against the counter with her bowl.

Sam came into the kitchen, placing a kiss on Madison's forehead and walked over to Mercedes kissing her cheek, "No breakfast for me?"

"You have to make your own daddy." Madison giggled at him.

"Yeah Sam." Mercedes bumped her hip against his, "You have to make your own."

"Oh I see how it is." He looked between the two, "Double teaming me already." He mumbled grabbing a bowl.

Mercedes and Madison giggled at him.

Sam frowned when he heard the doorbell ring, "I'll be right back." He sat his stuff down and walked towards the door. Peeking through the front door he rolled his eyes, "What the fuck do you want?" He asked when he opened the door.

"I came to get my daughter Sam. You have no right to be taking her away from me." Nicole said as she walked inside the house.

"Well, she doesn't want to be with you so leave." He stated angrily.

Nicole ignored him and walked through the house, hearing voices in the kitchen she quirked a brow as she saw her daughter with some woman, "Get the hell away from my daughter slut."

Mercedes looked at the woman shocked at her outburst, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me." Nicole looked at her up and down.

"You need to leave..right now Nicole." Sam said leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine, come on Madison." She said eyeing Mercedes.

"I don't want to go with you." Madison said quietly, tears rimming her eyes.

Nicole squinted at her, "Listen brat..you don't make decisions around here. I'm your mother and you're coming with me."

"Daddy don't make me go." She cried as she leaned against Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at the girl heartbroken, tossing a glare to the woman.

"Baby, you're not I promise." Sam said looking at her, "Go to room okay?"

Mercedes helped Madison off the counter, "Come on." She whispered in her ear taking her to the back. She walked her to her bed and sat her on her lap, "It's going to be okay."

Madison snuggled into Mercedes's side sniffling, "I-I don't want to go with her."

Mercedes rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay sweetheart." She kissed her forehead. She had just met this little girl last night and she felt like she have known her for years.

* * *

Mercedes tucked her white button down shirt into her skirt, tossing on her black jacket. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She pulled out the tube of red lipstick and ran it smoothing across her lips. Closing it back up, she shakily sat it down on the counter. Rolling her neck from side to side as she looked at the picture in a daze.

_"My client is truly sorry but he's not responsible. He made a bad decision and it's going to be haunting him for the rest of his life. So please show some mercy."_

_Mercedes looked on as she held Maverick protectively to her chest. _

_The judge looked at them shaking his head, "Do the jury had a verdict."_

_The woman stood up, "Yes your honor. On the count of murder two, we found the defendant not guilty." She looked at Mercedes sympathetically, "On the count of manslaughter one, we found the defendant...not guilty." There was a collective gasp in the courtroom._

_Mercedes closed her eyes as she felt tears coming down her face. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her, telling her it was going to be okay._

Mercedes jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She took a calming breath as she walked over and opened it.

"You okay?" Maverick asked.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked crossing her arms as she raised a brow at him.

"I was just making sure you were okay. I know this is going to be a tough day and I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you."

"It's not." She looked at him, "Go to school."

"Mom.."

"Go." She glared at him.

Maverick rolled his eyes, "I love you." He turned and walked down the stairs.

"Love you too." She sighed as she watched him leave. Turning around to grabbed phone, seeing she had a text from Sam. She smiled when she read it.

_I just want to thank you again for helping me with Madison. She adores you already. Good luck in court today, I know you have this Jones. _

"I hope I have it Sam." She threw her phone in her purse, "I hope I have it."

* * *

Sam sighed as he opened the double doors to the large conference room. He sat at the further end of the table with his lawyer Vanessa. He rolled his eyes when he saw her come in.

"Don't think anything is going to change Sam. You will not win." Nicole said through gritted teeth before she was shushed by her lawyer.

The judge walked through the door and nodded. She sat at the head of the table, "Mr. Evans you are seeking to get full custody of your daughter, Madison Grace Evans, am I correct."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I have read your complaint on Ms. Bridges over here and I'm quite shocked at some of the things that has happened to you, Mr. Evans. As I looked through the paperwork from the last time you two were in court and I have to say, you did not receive fair treatment."

"This is really stupid." Nicole muttered.

"Shut up Nicole." Her lawyer said.

"And what's so stupid about this Mrs. Bridges?" The judge said.

Vanessa smirked lightly at her shaking her head, "Can I just say that my client had reasonable reason to not want his daughter around her."

Judge Sanders hummed as she looked through the papers, "I want to speak to the child."

* * *

Chris watched as Mercedes came in with apprehensive look on her face. He pulled out the chair for her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She thanked him as she sat in the chair. Grunting when she heard the most irritating voice ever.

"Ms. Jones." Michael smirked at her, "You're looking quite lovely for a person who's about to loose."

"Screw you Andrews." Chris said looking at him.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Just speaking the truth." He leaned down to Mercedes, "You're a great lawyer but you're not ready for this." He winked at her going to his spot.

"I fucking hate him." Mercedes said through clinched teeth.

"Don't listen to him. Just stay focus." Chris whispered to her as he sat by her.

Mercedes nodded, she turned when she heard voices. She smiled softly at the family when they waved at her. She had talked to them all Monday morning about details over the case and they told her that they had faith in her and knew that she was going to get justice for their daughter. That made her heart fluttered that they had put so much trust in her and made her feel like she could win this thing for sure. _I'm_ _going to get justice for you Lacey_ she thought to herself. Turning back around she stood when the bailiff announced the judge's arrival.

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." He said in a irritated tone.

"You might want to talk to you client Mr. Andrews. Attitude will not get him anywhere." The judge gave them a warning. When he nodded, he turned to Mercedes, "Prosecutor go ahead with your opening statement."

Mercedes stood up tugging on her jacket as she walked in front of the jury, "Lacey Smith was your typical teenager. She was a honor student, cheerleader, and involved in many curricular activities. Last Thursday night, she had volunteered to go to the store for her mother to pick up some items for dinner. Lacey went into the store, grabbed the items and came right back out. She then proceeded to get in car and drive home. But unfortunately, she didn't make it that night. Adam White went to the bar that same night, proceeded to drink ten bottles of beer and four tequila shots. Witnesses says he stumbled to his car and got in. He then drove a half a mile to a red light, which he ran the light causing him to hit drivers side of the car. She died instantly due to the contact." She turned to the defense table, "An innocent life was taken by someone who decided to be stupid and drive under the influence. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, this man is guilty." She said as she nodded towards them as she walked back to her seat. She couldn't help but let a small smirk form on her lips when she saw Michael seething in his seat.

"That's was fucking good." Chris whispered towards her.

Mercedes smiled at him, shifting her attention back to the judge.

* * *

Sam was outside pacing as he waited for Madison to come out from talking to the judge. He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Relax." Vanessa put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so." He looked at Nicole who was sending him a glare. He jumped when the door open, looking at his daughter who had a bright smile on her face.

Madison ran to him, "I love you daddy." She hugged him around the waist.

"I love you too baby." He bend down and kissed her forehead. Looking up he saw the the officer come back asking to take her back to the waiting room.

"See that's all he does is baby her." Nicole spatted out. She was annoyed at the interaction between them.

"And you think hitting her is okay?" He yelled at her.

"Okay, you two back in the room..now." The judge said as she watched them come back in, "I have made my decision and I am sticking with it. I am granting you, Sam Evans with full custody rights Madison Grace Evans." She looked over to Nicole, "How could you call yourself a mother? You treated this man so wrong and what you did in the past was execrable. Your daughter came in here, sweetest little girl ever and she told me everything. Nicole Bridges, you better be lucky I'm not putting you behind bars." The stood from her chair and opened the door, "Have a nice day and your paperwork will be waiting for you Mr. Evans."

Sam smiled brightly at her, "Thank you so much."

"You son of a bitch." She lunged at Sam, only to be stopped by the officer, "Don't for one second think this is over asshole."

Sam stepped up to her, "It's over. I fought for my rights and you're never getting near my daughter again." He walked away not giving her another glance. He was so happy that this was over.

* * *

Maverick slid through the door and sat at the back of the courtroom. He decided to cut school today to come see his mom in action. Sure she was going to kill him when she found out but for now he was going to stay low and watch from the back.

"My client did make a mistake that night. He drove while under the influence but he shouldn't go to jail for the rest of his life."

"And why shouldn't he? He took an innocent life. He still gets to see his family and hugged them. Lacey's family was stripped from that. They can't see their daughter anymore because of your client." Mercedes argued.

"Ms. Jones clearly you don't understand-

"No Mr. Andrews, clearly you don't understand what's going on here. Your client killed an innocent girl."

The judge hit gavel against the surface, "Tone it down you two. We going to take a five minute recess and we are going to have the closing statements and the verdict."

Mercedes sighed leaning back in her chair, ignoring the glares that was coming from the defense table. She nodded her head when Chris asked if she wanted some water.

Lindsey came up behind her squeezing her shoulders, "You're doing great."

"I feel like I'm going to past out."

"You're not. Just relax and lets finish strong." She smiled at her as she walked back down the aisle. Her eyes bugged when she saw a familiar face. Walking towards him, "Your mom is going to kill you for skipping."

"I know, I just had to come today. You know for..moral support." He smiled up at her.

Lindsey shook her head at him, "And I'm going to be there for moral support when she beats you into next week." She plucked the side of his head.

Maverick laughed at her quietly. He ducked down when saw his mom turned and talked to the parents.

The judge came back in, "Alright we will now have closing statements and then it's all in the jury's hands."

Michael stood up from his chair, "We know that he made a mistake. He should be punished but life imprisonment is a little excessive. Adam White does not deserve to spend the rest of his life in prison. Thank you."

Mercedes took a moment to gather her thoughts before she stood up, "Lacey was an innocent girl. She planned on going to UCLA next fall to major in criminal justice. Adam White took that away from her. Did he mean too? Probably not. But he made a stupid decision by getting into that car and driving drunk. I have done everything to make you see the right but the decision is up to you. I can't tell you what to do but I hope you make the right move. Thank you." Mercedes walked back her seat blowing out a extensive breath.

* * *

After barely an hour of deliberation the jury came back in. The judge looked at them, "Have you reach a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor." He opened the folded piece of paper, "We the jury find the defendant Adam White.." Mercedes closed her eyes tightly, "Guilty of involuntary manslaughter."

Mercedes let herself breathe a little. It wasn't the charge she was looking for but it would do. She smiled up at Chris when he squeezed her hand.

"Adam White, I hear by sentence you to ten years in imprisonment and while you're are in there, I'm also entering you into alcoholic rehabilitation program. Court is now adjourned."

Lacey's parents ran and hugged Mercedes. Her mother cried, "Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. He should be in there longer."

"You did all you could do and we appreciate everything you have done." Mr. Smith said with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She hugged them a little longer. When they pulled back, she made them promise to keep in touch. Turning to Chris she squealed, "I did it."

Chris hugged her, "I told you." He looked over her shoulder and saw Michael glaring at them, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

Mercedes couldn't help but be proud. She couldn't wait to tell Sam all about it. Pulling back from Chris, "Maybe you'll be able to sleep in the bed tonight." She giggled.

"Hopefully so." He grabbed his briefcase, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." She said as she watched him walk out the door. She squinted when she saw someone ducking behind the chair. Seeing the curly top of the person head, she knew exactly who it was, "I am going to kill him."

* * *

**A/N. Love or Hate it? Let me know because I LOVE hearing from you guys. I will be trying to get multiple updates for all of my stories out this week because school starts back on Aug. 8th for me. Hope you are enjoying this Samcedes adventure because from here on out, there's going to be TONS of fluff. :)**


	7. A Night At The Fair

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR THE CHARACTERS **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Mercedes smiled softly when she entered her floor of the firm. Everyone stood up from their desks and starting clapping for her. She thanked them as she walked pass each of them. Walking towards her office, she looked over and waved at Lindsey who was on the phone. Opening her door, she turned on the light and gasped when she saw a bouquet of red roses on her desk. Sitting her stuff in the chair, she looked down and picked up the card.

_For my beautiful girlfriend,  
Congratulations on your win. I knew you could do it Ms. Jones. See you soon.  
Sam_

Mercedes covered her mouth as she felt a big grin forming. Turning around quickly when she heard someone clear their throat. She smiled when she saw Sam leaning against her doorway.

"Congrats." He gave her a lopsided grin as he walked inside.

"Thank you so much." She went and hugged him. She pulled back, standing on her tippy toes to take his soft pouty lips against her own.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close not wanting any gap between them. He sucked on her button lip roughly.

Mercedes moaned when she felt him tugging on her lip, she titled her head to deepen the kiss but was cut short when she heard footsteps.

"Mercedes I have-" Laura words died on her lips when she saw the two, "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Mercedes said quickly as she straighten up her clothes.

Sam face started to heat up. He felt like a kid getting caught in the cookie jar.

"Mr. Evans." She nodded in his direction, turning to Mercedes she gave her a stunned look, "I need to to sign this for me."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she grabbed the paper from her. Reading it over, she looked back up at Laura, "Um, I didn't request this."

"I know. I'm giving it to you." She turned around, "Nice meeting you Sam." She walked out with a small smile on her lips.

Mercedes mouth opened and closed.

Sam looked at her confusedly, "What?"

"She signed for me to have two months off."

Sam eyes bugged out, "Two? That's a lot."

"I know but I haven't really had a break in awhile." She sat the papers down on her desk and leaned on it, "Enough about me, what's going on with you."

"Well.." Sam stood between the v of her legs, "I have some pretty exciting news to tell you."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked jokily. Laughing when he rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm all ears."

"I got full custody rights over Madison." He said excitly.

"OH MY GOD SAM THAT'S AMAZING." She said loudly as she hugged him.

"I know, I'm really happy and Madison is too."

"I bet she is." She poked his cheek, "So what can I do for you Evans?"

"I just wanted to come by and ask you something." He locked his fingers with hers, "I was wondering if you would like to come to the fair tomorrow with me and Muffin?"

"I would love too." She smiled at him.

"Excellent. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He kissed her cheek, "Bye Jones."

"Bye Evans." She watched him as he walked out with a smile.

* * *

Madison smiled brightly as she held her Sam's hand. They had just got out of his truck and was heading towards the fair, "We're going to have so much fun daddy."

"Yes we are muffin." He smiled down at her. As they got closer, he saw Mercedes standing there texting on her phone. He was about to speak until Madison's broke free and ran to her.

Mercedes looked up when she heard Madison's voice. Tucking her phone in her jacket, she smiled at the young girl who ran and gave her a hug, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi Ms. Cedes." She smiled softly at her.

"You look so pretty." She smoothed down the girl's two high pig tails. She had on some khaki shorts with a pink blouse and her pink converses.

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment, looking behind her she gasped and ran to the boy.

Sam and Mercedes looked at the her confusedly.

Maverick was with some friends when he heard a small gasp. Turning around he smiled at the little girl, "Madison!" He yelled when she ran to him.

Madison squealed as she ran to his awaiting arms, "Hey Mav-er-ick." She sounded out his name like he taught her.

"That's my girl." He held out his hand from her to hit.

"Umm.." Sam looked at the two.

"How do you know her?" Mercedes asked her son, confused at how they knew each other.

"Well, you know how I've been volunteering every Wednesday for the last two years at the elementary after school program?"

"Uh-huh.."

"We are assigned a partner for the school year and I got partnered up with this little cutie." Maverick pinched her cheek.

"Yep and he's really nice daddy." Madison told Sam.

Maverick eyes bugged out, "This is your daughter?"

"Yeah.."

"What a small world." Mercedes whispered as she looked at them.

Maverick sat her down on her feet, "So.."

"So.." Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

"Are you guys like dating now?" Maverick asked, cocking a brow at them.

Before they could answered Madison spoke up, "Mhm, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I saw them kissing the other night."

Sam face was starting to turn crimson, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was thirsty, so I got up to get some water."

Mercedes laughed at how blunt she was.

Maverick looked at how happy his mom was, "As long as you keep a smile on her face, you're alright with me." He told Sam, looking back at his friends, "I'll be right back." He ran over to them and told them that he'll see them later. Coming back, he picked Madison up and sat her around his neck, "Lets go."

Sam looked at Mercedes, "Well damn." He grabbed her hand.

Mercedes smiled at him as she leaned into his side, "It's a small world."

"Yes it is."

* * *

After a few rides and eating different fair foods, they all decided to walk around and play some game.

"Ooo, bumper cars." Madison said as she came to a halt, "Can we go daddy?"

"Anything you want Muffin."

"We'll wait for you guys over there." Mercedes pointed to the area. She smiled when they nodded. Walking over to take a seat, she looked over to her son who was smiling at her, "What?"

"It's been awhile since I seen you smile..like really smile."

"Really?" When he nodded she bumped shoulders with him, "He makes me happy."

"And that's all that matters." He wrapped one of his arms around her.

They sat in a comfortable silence watching Sam and Madison in the bumper cars. Mercedes smiled softly when she saw Madison wave over at them. She laid her head on Macerick's shoulder, "And don't think for one second you're not grounded for skipping school."

"Mom." He whined.

Mercedes tapped his knee, "Come on." She stood up grabbing his hand, "And you can stop pouting like a three year old."

Maverick smirked at her. Looking over to Madison who was walking back with her dad, "Hey, how about we go play some games?"

"Can I go daddy?" She looked up at him with the most adorable smile ever.

"Sure." He dugged in his pockets, giving her a couple of dollars, "Be careful."

"We will." They said in unison.

Mercedes smiled at the them, turning to Sam she grasped his hand.

Sam bend down, stealing a sweet kiss from her, "How about I try and win you something Jones?" He murmured across her lips.

"I would love that." She kissed the corner of his mouth, pulling him to the game.

"How you folks doing tonight?" The man said cheerfully as he looked at Sam, "Would you like to try this excellent game of ring toss and win this pretty little lady of yours a stuffed animal?"

"I would." Sam gave the man the money and he handed him four rings.

"Real simple, if you can get one of those ring around a bottle, you win."

"Easy." Sam tossed to first ring and missed, "Whaaat.."

Mercedes giggled at him, "No so easy is it?" She quipped.

Sam grumbled at her as he tossed two more rings and missed, "This game is rigged."

Mercedes stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "It's not. Here, let me help." She ran her hand slowly up his arm, sending shivers down both of their skins. She reached and held his hand, steading it. She moved their conjoined hand towards the bottle, watching it spin around their rim and stay. She jumped back and clapped, "Yay."

Sam looked back at her shocked, "H-How did you do that?"

"A lot of practice from when Maverick was little."

Sam smiled at her. He watched as the man brought down a small stuffed bear. He handed it to Sam who handed it to Mercedes, "Here you go."

She took the bear with a small smile, pulling it to her chest, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Jones." He grabbed her hand as they walked the boardwalk, "Thank you for coming tonight I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." She smiled as they stopped and looked at the moon shining down on the ocean.

"You know, I don't know what lies for us in the future." Sam started as he looked at her, "But I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mercedes turned to him, love shining through her eyes. _What? Love? Mercedes Jones get yourself together. You can't be in love with him yet, you just started dating..Can I be in love with him already?_ She thought to herself. Coming out of of her thoughts, looking at him, "I hope I can too."

Sam smiled at her, leaning down he captured her lips in a fiery passionate kiss. Bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

Mercedes moaned as he raked his teeth across her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Her moans low, basically because they smothered by his mouth. She played with the hairs of his neck, titling her head for fuller access to his hot, raging mouth.

Sam needed air. As much as he didn't want to pull away, he had to. Breathing heavily as he laid he forehead on hers.

Mercedes panted loudly as she leaned into Sam. Smiling, "You're a damn good kisser Evans."

Sam smiled triumphantly at her, kissing her one more time before he grabbed her hand and went to look for _their_ kids.

* * *

Madison smiled as Maverick helped her into the truck, "Thank you for winning me a dog."

"You welcome." He smiled at her as he buckled her seatbelt, "I'll see you Monday okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him.

He closed the door and turned to Sam and Mercedes, "I'm going to be home late tonight. Love you." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't stay out too late, you're still grounded." She yelled after him, grunting lowly when he waved her off.

Sam laughed at the interaction between them, "Well Ms. Jones, I'll see you tomorrow night right?"

"Since we're being summons by our friends, I guess so." She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He watched as she opened the back door.

"I'll see you soon pretty girl, okay?" Mercedes told Madison.

"Okay." She leaned up and gave her a hug, "Goodnight Ms. Cedes."

"Goodnight sweetheart, make sure daddy drives safe." She kissed her forehead and closed the door. Turning back to Sam as she walked backwards to her car, "See you."

"Bye." He hopped in his car, buckling himself up. He looked in the mirror and asked Madison was she ready, once she nodded her turned to engine on and pulled out the parking lot.

Mercedes waved when he honked his horn, turning around as she walked to her car. She opened her door but it was closed back with a hand behind her. She turned around quickly looking at the person with anger in her eyes, "What the hell?"

"Stay the hell away from my family."

"What family? The one you don't give a damn about?"

Nicole pushed her against the car, "You know nothing about us. Stay away from Madison. You may think Sam wants you but he don't. I have my ways and if you don't leave, you and your precious son will get it."

"And you think he wants you? Listen bitch, I'm not the one to be fucked with and if you ever think about threatening me or my son again, I will have you locked up so fast, you would've never seen it coming." Mercedes stood up to her, "I'm only going to say this once, DO NOT FUCK WITH ME." She emphasized each word. Pushing Nicole back, she got into her car and drove off. There's one thing you don't do to Mercedes Jones and that was mess with her son. The bitch thought she had connections but she just didn't know who she was dealing with. Mercedes pulled out her phone and pressed in a number.

After the second ring, "What's up Merce?"

"Hey, I need your help with something." She looked off in the distance with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**A/N. Some Samcedes cuteness. Maverick and Madison are adorable & they already knew each other, we're going to see more of them. Nicole, Nicole. Shaking my head girl, you really don't want to mess with Mercedes Renee Jones. Drop me a review, I LOVE hearing your thoughts :)**


	8. Don't Mess With Me

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION. **

**BETH PUCKERMAN- JULIANNA GUILL **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes parked her car outside of the house. Turning off her engine, she took a deep breath before she got out. She wasn't going to let Nicole get away with threatening her and Macerick's life. Everyone that know her knew that there was some things you just didn't do. And one of them was messing with her son. Sighing as she got out of her vehicle, she headed up the steps to the house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said.

"Mercedes.."

The person unlocked the door, opening it with a smile, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey..um, I came to see Artie. He told me he-

"Of course, come in sweetheart." His grandmother smiled at her, "How are you?" She hugged her.

Mercedes smiled into the hug, "I'm fine Grandma Abrams."

"That's good sweetheart. He's in the living room."

"Thank you." She walked passed her and went through the kitchen to the room. She spotted him on the couch playing with his phone, "Hey babe."

Artie turned his head towards the door, "Hey boo."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned in and hugged him, "Sorry to call so late."

"It's okay. You sounded like you needed me. What's up?"

"I need you to do your computer magic and find out some information on a person for me." She handed him a piece a paper with a name on it.

"Okay." He opened his laptop and went to the search. Looking at the name, he typed it in and pushed enter, "Is this like your new client or something?"

"No, this is personal." Mercedes said distractedly as she felt her phone vibrate, reading the text message she groaned, "Hey I have to go..can you bring whatever you find to Quinn and Puck's tomorrow?" She grabbed her purse from the seat, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Okay." He called after her, still strolling down the page.

* * *

Mercedes walked towards the house with Sam's hand in hers. Sam had dropped Madison off at his mom's house and Maverick was still grounded, so he was in his room catching up on some sleep. She smiled up at him when he ranged the doorbell, taking in his handsome features.

Sam felt her eyes on. him so he looked down with a small smirk, bending down and giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

Mercedes pouted with her eyes close, "More." She tugged at his sleeves.

Sam snickered as he moved down again just as the door swung opened.

"Ew, gross Aunt Cedes." Beth said as she watched her Aunt practically stick her tongue down Sam's throat.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her as she removed her mouth from his, "Like you never kissed anyone before." She leaned in and gave the taller girl a hug.

Beth laughed knowing what she said was true. She went and gave Sam a hug and stepped aside to let the couple through, "They're outside." She grabbed her keys and jacket.

"You're not staying?" Sam asked.

"No, I have to work tonight." She smiled at them. She watched as Mercedes was about to say something but she cut her off, "I know Aunt Cedes. I'll drive safe, like always." She gave her a gentle smile before she kissed her on the cheek.

Mercedes smiled at her and nodded. She waved when she walked out the door. She grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the back, opening the door she smiled at the faces, "Hey guys."

"Sexy Mama." Puck said as he walked towards her and Sam. He hugged them both, "Glad you two could make it."

Sam smiled at him as they walked to table. He greeted Santana, Brittany, Artie and his girlfriend, Macey. He pulled out a chair for Mercedes to sit in.

"Thank you." She told him softly as she sat down, watching him take his seat in front her.

Quinn had did the honors tonight and made spaghetti, salad, and cheesy French bread. They all engaged in casual conversation throughout dinner.

Mercedes smirked as she felt Sam foot hook with hers. They have been playing footsie underneath the table for the last ten minutes.

Quinn looked between the two noticing their playful demeanor. She was happy to see Mercedes really smile again.

"So trout.." Santana started as she wiped her mouth, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Santana.." Mercedes whined. Beside Quinn, Santana was really protected over Mercedes.

"What? I'm just asking Lisa Rinna a simple question here."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. Clearing his throat, "It's okay Mercedes." He gave her a reassuring smile, turning his attention back to everyone, "To answer your question Santana, I really like Mercedes. Like a lot. I want to make her happy. I haven't told her this and I hope I don't scare her off by it, but I want to marry her someday and hoping that we can be a family." Sam said sincerely.

Mercedes was completely shock at what Sam had said. He wanted to marry her. Damn. She never expected that to come out of his mouth. She met his gaze but he quickly adverted it when Santana talked.

"That's touching and all but I'm going to need to see proof. I don't need no one fucking over her heart, she has been through so much shit and I wouldn't hesitate to kill you trout. Sé que la gente de la mafia." She gave him a warning.

Sam nodded, understanding every word she was saying.

Quinn decided to break Santana off from her threats. "Okay, now that we have that settled, Puck and I have some exciting news to share. As you know our son is almost here and I would like to tell my best friend.." She looked at Mercedes with a bright smile, "I would love for you to be Carson's godmother."

Mercedes eyes started to glisten with tears. She let out a watery smile, "It will b-be an honor."

Puck smiled at her, squeezing Quinn's hand as he turned to Sam, "And Sam..I would like for you to be the godfather. I'm not going to get all mushy like the girls but I think your perfect for the job. You help me out so much during college and you're so good with Madison."

Sam got up his seat, kissing him on the cheek, "Love you man."

All of the girls aww'd except for Santana, who was making gagging noises.

"Okay Evans, didn't I say no mushy stuff?" He pushed Sam's face away.

Sam laughed at him.

"I'll take care of the dishes." Mercedes said standing up.

"I'll help." Sam said as he helped her gather up everyone's plates and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

After they finished washing dishes, the couple stayed around for a couple more hours to spend time with their friends. Artie slide a Manila folder into Mercedes purse for her to look at later on. They bided everyone a goodnight and decided to go back to Sam's since he was there alone. Mercedes asked Sam if she could take a shower. She went upstairs and freshen up, coming out she threw on a plain white T-shirt and black leggings, throwing her hair up into a high ponytail. She came back down the steps with a smile on her face, seeing Sam sitting on the couch, she sat down on his lap.

Sam smirked at her, wrapping his arm around her thighs, "So Ms. Jones..we are godparents."

"Yes we are." She kissed his cheek, "I haven't taken care of a newborn in fifteen years."

"I'm sure you'll be a natural." He kissed her cheek.

Mercedes laid her head down on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers together, loving the way their different contrasts looked. She placed their hands in her lap, "Did you mean what you said at dinner?" She whispered quietly.

"Every single word." He said as he played with her fingers, "I want you to know that I'm in for the long haul Jones."

"Good." She turned around and straddled his lap, her lips ghosting over his, "Because I am too."

Sam pulled her waist towards his body, not wanting to leave a gap between them, letting his pillow soft lips land on hers. He ran his hands up under her shirt, caressing her back lovingly.

Mercedes shivered when she felt his cold hands make contact with her bare skin. She moved her mouth swiftly against his, "Never get tired of kissing you Evans." She mumbled across his lips.

Sam laughed softly, guiding his hand down her backside, cupping and giving her ass a gentle squeeze, his lips still attached to her, branding the inside of her mouth.

Mercedes moaned, smirking when she felt his erection hitting her stomach, "Your friend is excited." She mumbled as she detached her lips from his.

Sam would've blush from embarrassment but he was too distracted by the chocolate goddess he had in his arms. He sat up a little, laying her body down on the couch, hovering over her, "You're so damn sexy." He was about to remove her shirt when he phone starting to ring, "Fuck." He whined.

Mercedes giggle at him, "It's okay Sam..I want our first time to be special." She kissed his cheek, rolling herself from under him.

Sam nodded. He wanted their first time to be special too. But right now, he couldn't control his hormones, he wanted every single inch of her, "This is Sam." He rolled his eyes when he heard his boss on the other line, "Yeah, let me grab a pen and piece of paper." He stood up from the couch and went to the other room.

Mercedes watched him as he left. Turning her attention back to the front, she saw a folder sticking out of her purse. She pulled it out seeing a sticky note on it from Artie. She opened up the folder and saw two sheets of papers in there. She looked through and couldn't believe what she was reading. _Did Sam know about this? _She wondered. Hearing footsteps, she closed the folder quickly and stuffed it back in her purse.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat back down beside her.

"It's okay." Mercedes smiled up at him.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." She got up from the couch and went towards the TV. Picking up the DVDs from the shelves. As she was going threw them she started to giggle to herself, "Wow Sam, I didn't think you loved Disney princesses so much." She joked.

Sam laughed, "It's Madison. She told me that I had too many boy things in here and I needed more girly things."

Mercedes laughed at him, "She's right." She looked back at the set, pulling out X-Men. Popping the disc in the player, she went back to the couch and cuddled up into Sam's side.

Sam wrapped his arm around her. Picking up the remote to press play for the movie. They spent the rest of the night watching movies together on the couch.

* * *

Mercedes stood outside of the house with such a determine look on her face. After the threat that Nicole made towards her, there was no way that she was going to be able to fulfill that from what the information Mercedes had on her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

Nicole face immediately scrunched up, "What the hell do you want slut?"

Mercedes smirked at her, "I don't take threats lightly." She pushed passed her, entering the house.

"You're trespassing. Get the fuck out before I call the cops." Her tall figure towering over Mercedes' short one.

"Don't be quick with that decision. I don't think the cops would be too much interested in me..would they, Allison?"

Her eyes went wide but she quickly recovered, giving her a confused look, "What did you just call me?"

"That is your name, isn't it?" She opened the folder, "Allison Parks born on October 30, 1982 in Miami Florida." She looked up at her with a straight face, "You know you were on a pretty fast track before you cleaned yourself up."

"H-How do you know this?" Her voiced ranged out loudly as she looked at Mercedes with anger in her eyes.

Mercedes ignored her question, "I could send the folder to the cops and your life can be ruined. You got away with robbing a bank and aggravated assault without anyone knowing. I mean you've been on the run for years." She showed her a picture of her old self, " You changed your hair color four times, fixed your teeth, and looks like you got a nose job. You basically changed your whole identity." Mercedes moved closer to her, "You then moved to Tennessee and went to college and that's where you met Sam. You didn't really love him, you took advantage of him."

"What do you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Stay the hell away from both of them. If you even come an inch towards Madison, I will send this folder to the cops." Mercedes scanned her face before she pushed pass her, "Oh and by the way, if you think you can get out of this..you can't. I have people everywhere, don't mess with me."

"You're a bitch."

"Maybe I am but I don't play with _mine_." She smirked when she saw the shocked look on her face, "Goodbye slut." She slammed the door in her face with a smile. You do not mess with the people Mercedes Jones cares about or shit will go down.

* * *

**A/N. Oh snap! Mercedes Jones is a BOSS, lol. Do you think Nicole is gone for good? Samcedes sexytime is coming. Be patient :)**


	9. Real Motherly Love

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION. **

**REALLY SWEET CHAPTER, ENJOY :) **

* * *

"Oh god..Sam stop." Mercedes cried out as she fell onto the couch.

Sam hovered over her body smirking as he tickled her sides. They have been together now for two months in a half months and Sam couldn't be any happier. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Okay..I'll stop."

Mercedes tried to regain her breath as she closed her eyes, "Thank you."

Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him with a small smile on her face, "What?"

"You're beautiful." Sam said seriously, moving her bangs out of her face.

Mercedes blushed at the compliment, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't do that." He whispered, removing her hands.

Mercedes leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Sorry."

Sam was about to kiss her senseless but jumped slightly when he heard the alarm go off on his phone. He picked it up, eyes bugging out, "Shit." He hopped up from the couch, grabbing his hoodie from the table.

"What?" Mercedes asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"I lost track of time. I have to go get Madison." He tossed on his shoes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sam." She sat up on the couch, "I didn't mean to distract you."

"It's okay." He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket, taking the time to look at her, "How about we come back here?"

Mercedes smiled, "I would love that."

"Great." He kissed her one last time before he headed out, "See you in an hour tops." He closed the door behind him and ran to his truck.

* * *

Madison sighed as she looked down at her boots, tugging on the strings of her Hello Kitty book bag that was around her shoulders. Her dad was never late. She watched as the other kids got in their cars with their parents and leave. Licking her chapped lips as she groaned for the twentieth time. Hearing a horn, she turned to see her dad in his truck giving her a apologetic look. She walked up to the truck and opened the door, stepping up on the bar to get in. She closed the door and placed her book bag on the floor, taking the seat belt and buckling it.

Sam looked at her, "I'm sorry muffin."

"It's okay." She said in a quiet voice as she looked out the window.

"No, it's not. I was late and I'm never late." He looked over at her sighing when she didn't say anything. He stopped at the red light and turned to her, "Hey. Look at me." He hooked his finger under her chin, "I promise I will NEVER be late again. Promise."

Madison searched his face, "Pinky promise?" She held out her small finger for him to take.

Sam smiled at her, hooking his pinky with hers, "Pinky promise."

Madison leaned over to kiss his cheek. She sat back down in her seat, her adorable face became confused when she notice they weren't heading in the direction of their home, "Daddy..where are we going?"

"Well, Ms. Cedes wants to see you, so we're going to her house."

Madison eyes brightened as a big grin began to spread on her lips. She turned her attention back to the road, bouncing in her seat a little bit.

Sam chuckled at her excitement. It wasn't strange for Madison to act this way when he mention Mercedes. The two had created a one of a kind bond with each other, more like a mother and daughter bond.

After thirty minutes on the road, Sam was finally pulling up into Mercedes driveway. Turning off his engine, he unhooked his seatbelt and turned to his daughter, "You ready?" He smiled when she nodded her head and opened the door.

Madison grabbed Sam's hand as they walked up the walkway. She took her small hand and rung the doorbell twice. She jump a little when she heard Reece bark, "S-She has a dog?"

"Fuck." He whispered to himself. He totally forgot all about the dog. Looking back at her, "She won't bite baby." Sam reassured her, squeezing her hand softly. Madison has had a fear of dogs every since an incident she had when she was little. He picked her up and balancing her on his side.

Mercedes told Reece to go to her room. The dog obliged, tail wagging as she ran up the stairs. Mercedes smiled when she opened the door, "Hey Madi."

"Hi Ms. Cedes." She leaned over and gave the other woman a hug around her neck.

Mercedes grabbed Madison out of Sam's arms, kissing the little girl's cheek. She back backwards into the house and walked into the living room.

"I can't get a kiss." Sam muttered quietly as he shut the front door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen where he saw Mercedes sitting Madison down on the stool.

Mercedes smiled at her as she fix her a cup of hot chocolate, putting a couple of mini marshmallows in there.

"Thank you." Madison said sweetly as she grabbed the small purple mug.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She looked over at Sam who was pouting, she giggled softly, "Would you like some?"

"Yes, yes I would." He said as he took a seat by his daughter, watching Mercedes pour him some in a bigger mug. He thanked her when she handed it to him.

Madison wiped chocolate mustache away from her mouth with the back of her hand, letting out a small burp. She giggled covering her mouth, "Excuse me."

Mercedes laughed at her as she leaned against the counter, "What are you two doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really." Sam shrugged.

Mercedes thought for a minute before she looked at Madison who was looking at her, biting on her bottom lip. She smiled at her, "How about you and I have a girl's day?"

Madison squealed loudly, "Really?" Mercedes nodded, earning Madison to jump out of her seat and run over to her. She wrapped her small arms around her waist, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie." She ran her hand down the young girl's ponytail, looking over to Sam who was pouting twice as hard.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" He asked, a little hurt that he wasn't invited.

Madison looked over to Sam, "You can do whatever boys do daddy. Duh." She said matter of factly.

"First off little squirt, I'm a man not one of those booger picking boys in your class." Sam smirked when they both scrunched up their nose, "And second..Ms. Cedes is _my_ girlfriend."

"But she likes me better." Sticking her tongue out at him.

"No she doesn't." Sam folded his arms over his chest, playfully glaring at her.

Madison unwrapped her arms from Mercedes and mimicked her dad, raising an eyebrow at him, "Yes she does. Don't you Ms. Cedes?" She looked back at Mercedes with bright, wide eyes.

Mercedes smiled at the banter between them, "Okay, lets settle this." She folded her hands together, "I like both of you equally." She laughed when they sighed in unison, "But I'm going to spend the day with Madison.." Madison smirked at her sulking father, "You got to learn to share Sam."

"Yes daddy. You always tell me that sharing is nice."

Sam blew out a dramatic breath, throwing his hands up in the air, "Fine. I guess I'll watch football or something." He rolled his eyes when they gave each other fist bumps. He spent the rest of the evening pouting like a five year old.

* * *

The next day the weather decided it wanted to act crazy. It was raining and was below fifty degrees, but that wasn't going to put a damper on the plans Mercedes had for her and Madison. She opened the door to her car and threw her hood on. She went over to the passenger side and helped Madison out the car. Grabbing her hand, the two ran to the front door of the nail shop. Mercedes thanked the lady when she greeted them. They walked over to all the polishes, "So what color are you getting?"

Madison looked up at all the pretty colors but one caught her eye immediately. She stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed the pink polish with silver specks of glitter in it, "I like this one."

"That's super pretty." Mercedes smiled at her, turning her head back so that she could find her a color. She usually went with neutral colors but she wanted to try something different. She picked up a powder blue color and looked at it.

"That's pretty." Madison said.

"You think I should get it?" Mercedes asked, smiling when the little girl nodded. She grabbed her hand and led her to the chairs.

After they finished with their nails, Mercedes paid the woman and they walked out the door. She was happy that the rain eased up a little bit.

Madison smiled as she looked at her nails, "Thank you again Ms. Cedes."

"You're welcome baby." She placed the hoodie over Madison head, "Do you want to go get some burgers?"

"Mhm." She grabbed Mercedes hand as they walked down the strip to the nearby burger joint. Madison let go of Mercedes hand and pulled the heavy door opened for her.

Mercedes giggled at her, "Thank you madam."

"Welcome. Will it just be the two of you?" The hostess ask as she grabbed two menus.

"Yes." Madison answered.

"Right this way." She smiled as she led them to one of the booths, waiting for them to sit down to slide them the menus, "Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." Mercedes said as she opened her menu. Looking over at her date, "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes." Madison said as she closed hers. She saw the waiter come and ask for their drinks. Ordering herself a lemonade she shrugged off her jacket, leaving on her long sleeved sweater, "Ms. Cedes?"

"Yes?"

"I-um, I just want to thank you again for today. I had so much fun." She smiled sadly at her, tucking some of her loose strands behind her ear, "My mom never did anything like this with me."

Mercedes heart broke when she heard her statement. Had that bitch been so self absorb that she didn't pay any attention to her own daughter? That pissed Mercedes off. She stood up from her side of the booth and went to sit by Madison, pulling her into her side, "I'm glad that I could help you have fun and I promise I will always do that."

Madison sniffled, "I-I just wish.." She broke off brokenly.

Mercedes rubbed her back, "You just wish what baby?"

Tears were freely flowing as she bit down on her lip, "I just w-wish that you were my mom." She said quietly.

At the point Mercedes wanted to kill Nicole for her hurting this little girl. Mercedes saw Madison as her daughter anyways, so what harm would it do to her to have a real mother figure in her life? Leaning down to wipe her tears, "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you and you _always_ can come to me for anything. Whether it's for homework or having late night tea parties with Mr. Snuggles and company." She pinched her cheek.

Madison smiled at her, "I love you so much." She gave Mercedes a side hug.

"I love you too." She kissed they her forehead. The waiter came back to take their orders. Once their food came out, the two enjoyed their delicious burgers and the spent the rest of the day shopping.

* * *

When they came home, Mercedes had helped Madison take her bath and got her dressed in her pajamas Sam had packed her. She had brushed the little girl's hair and gave her two French braids. They were sitting side by side on the couch wrapped in blankets watching one of Mercedes favorite movies, The Princess Diaries. She heard the doorbell ring so she got up knowing it was Sam. She opened the door and smiled at him, "Hey babe."

"Hey." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss, "I miss you today." He murmured across her lips, kissing her again.

Mercedes laughed at him, pushing his shoulder, "I missed you too. Come in."

Sam walked into the house and saw Madison curled up in a blanket watching the TV intently, "Hey muffin."

Madison smiled as she jumped off the couch and ran to him, "Daddy!"

Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded excitedly, holding out her hands for him to see, "I got my nails done."

Sam gasped as he picked up her hand, "That's so pretty baby." She beamed at him, "How about you go finish watching the movie while I talk to Ms. Cedes." He sat her down to the ground and watched her go back to her spot. He turned and followed Mercedes into the kitchen, "She didn't give you too much trouble did she?"

"Of course not." Mercedes said as she sat in one of the chairs. She played with her fingers, still contemplating on whether or not if she should tell Sam about what happened with Nicole and what Artie had found on her. She watched him grabbed a bottle of water off the counter and opened it. Sighing as she came out of her thoughts. She'll tell him..just not now, "Um Sam.."

"Hmm."

"Um.." She coughed a little sitting up in her chair, "Madison and I talked today and she cried a little."

"What? What happened?" He asked as he sat down his water.

"She just was telling me how your ex never really took her anywhere and I think she just got a little emotional."

Sam sighed. He really did hate Nicole for treating Madison like shit. He still doesn't know how that judge even let her go live with a person like that, "I-I know..and it makes me so mad that I couldn't do anything about it."

"It's not your fault." She tucked in a piece of her hair, "Um there's also another thing." She bit down harshly on her lip.

"I'm listening."

"When we were coming home.." She took a deep breath and talked real fast, "Madisonaskedmeifshecouldcallmemom."

Sam looked at her confusedly, "Can you say that a little slower please?"

She sighed, "Madison asked me if she could call me mom and I told her she would have to ask you because I don't want to overstep my boundaries and make anyone uncomfortable." She stood up from her seat and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Hold on." He stood up also, following behind her, "I know Madison adores you and she is lacking that kind of love from Nicole but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and obligated to have to do it because you're dating me."

Mercedes turned to him, "I know it hasn't been long but I love that little girl in there and I would already do anything for her." She came closer to him, about to admit something that neither one of of them has said out loud yet, "I-I love you Sam and if I'm going to be with you, then I'm going to be with Madison too. She's like my daughter already Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with all he could muster. Teeth dragging along her bottom lip, tasting her mango flavored lip gloss, "I love you too Mercedes Jones." He whispered before he reconnected his lips with hers.

Mercedes kissed him with every ounce of passion she had. Pulling back, "Lets go watch the movie." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the dimmed room. For the rest of the night, the trio spent the night together right there on the couch.

* * *

**A/N. Did you like it? We get to meet the parents soon & some bonding between Maverick and Sam! As always, thank you for your continuous support :)**


	10. The Truth Hurts

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION. **

**WARNING: A SMALL AMOUNT OF ANGST :(**

* * *

Maverick smiled as he walked through the playground of the elementary school. Everyone pretty much knew who he was and loved how helped with the kids. Seeing Madison sitting on the bench, his smile started to instantly fade when he saw that she was crying. He walked up to her, "Madi? What's wrong?"

Madison looked up, wiping her eyes in the process, "Nothing." She whispered quietly, biting the inside of her cheek.

Maverick picked her up, "Something is wrong. Tell me." He said softly.

She started to sniffle a little, "Tyler keeps picking on me. He pulled my ponytail a-and he called me a crybaby."

Maverick smiled gently, "Sounds like he likes you." He laughed softly when she scrunched up her nose, "It's going to be okay." He sat her down to her feet, "When I come back, we can go get something to eat, okay?" He smiled when she nodded. He turned on his heels in search of the little hooligan that made his _sister_ cry. Finding him on the swings, he sat by him, "Hey Tyler?"

"What?" The angry boy fixed him with a glare.

Maverick looked at him dead in the eyes, "If you pick on Madison again, I'm going to pull all of your teeth out." The boy looked at him with a shocked face, "You leave her alone or else..I will tell Santa to purposely skip your house this year, meaning no presents for you."

"No presents?" He said quietly.

"There might be some if you go apologize." He almost doubled over in laughter when he saw the young boy jump from the swing and run over to Madison.

Tyler approached her, "I'm really sorry for pulling your hair and calling you a crybaby. You're not one. I was just being a big ole meanie and I'm sorry again. Don't be mad at me..you're my best friend." He said softly.

Madison shrugged as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "It's okay."

"Are we still friends?" He asked cautiously, meeting her gaze.

Madison nodded and quickly was taken aback by the quick hug he gave her. She smiled as she watched him run back over to Maverick and tell him something.

Maverick stood up and walked back to Madison, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." She grabbed her book bag and walked over to him.

Maverick grabbed her small hand and led her to his car. The two went to the local pizzeria and ate and he took her home afterwards.

* * *

Sam locked his truck as he walked up to the building. Him and Maverick had agreed to spend some guy time with each other to get to know each other better. He didn't know what to expect out of this meeting but hopefully they could have a better relationship after this. He played baseball throughout high school and college and he knew Maverick played, so what better place to take him than a batting cage. He opened to door and greeted one of the workers as he walked through the screen doors. Every since he moved to California he had become a regular here. He smiled when he saw him, "Ready?"

Maverick looked up and nodded, "Lets go." He grabbed his hat and headed outside.

The two stayed at the batting cage for an hour just hitting the balls around. After they were done, Sam took Mav to Leo's, a local sports bar that was down the street. Sam thanked the waiter when he dropped off their drinks, "This place has the best burgers and fries, no doubt." He took a sip from his beer and look towards Maverick, "So..what do you want to finish high school?"

Maverick sat up in his chair, folding his hands on top of the table, "I want to go to UCLA and major in sociology."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, "You know I always thought you would followed in your mom's footsteps."

Maverick laugh a little, "Nah, I'll leave that to you two."

Sam laughed at him. He was a good kid and he could tell that he had a bright future ahead of him.

"You know..I'm really glad you're dating my mom." Maverick started as he played with the straw in his drink, "She's been through so much and she deserves to be happy."

Sam smiled a little at his admission, "I plan on making her happy for the rest of her life too." Sam said truthfully, "But you deserve to be happy too." Sam took a deep breath, "I-I know I can't replace your dad and I'm not trying too but..I just want to let you know...that if you need anything, I mean if it's just to talk about things you can't talk about with your mom..you can always come to me."

Maverick tugged on his bottom lip at the mention of his dad. He never let it showed how much it bothered him not having his father around. It pissed him off too see everyone have theirs but he couldn't have his. Of course he never expressed how he felt to Mercedes because he didn't want to seem weak. He looked up at Sam and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He respected him a lot, "I appreciate that..a lot."

Sam nodded, "You're welcome. It's the least I could." He leaned over and patted his shoulder. He smiled hard as the waiter came back with their food, "God yes. This is the place the be." He grabbed his burger, taking a big bite out of his burger.

Maverick laughed at him, taking a bite out his. They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other more.

* * *

Mercedes smiled when she saw Sam sitting on the couch. Closing his door, she walked towards him, kissing his lips soundly, "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his lap. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed her sweet spot.

Mercedes moaned at the sensitive touch. She turned around and kissed him again, "I forgot to ask you..how did the batting cages go with Mav?"

"Good. Really good." Sam smiled brightly as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Mercedes quirked at brow, "Oh really? What did you two talk about?"

"Guys things." Sam gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, I guess that meana you not going to tell me?" Mercedes laughed when he nodded, "I'm glad that he actually talked to you."

"What do mean?" He asked her questionably.

Mercedes sighed as she sat up, "I-I mean, he really doesn't like to open up to..men. Puck, Mike and Artie are a different story, he's close to them because they practically helped me raise him..it's just..outside men. I don't know if that made since or not.."

"It did." Sam nodded as he looked at her, "And I completely understand that."

Mercedes smiled a little, "Thank you for talking to him." She looked around the house, finally noticing how quiet it was, "Where's Madison?"

"She's at a sleepover." Sam smiled mischievously at her, "We have the whole house to ourselves."

Mercedes smirked as she straddled his lap, "What do you want to do then?" She whispered hotly in his ear, leaving trails of kisses from there to down his neck.

Sam moaned as he cupped her ass, "I think I have some ideas." He flipped them to where she was laying on her back, hovering over her. He kissed her, pushing her lips apart with his tongue.

Mercedes snaked her arms around his back, raking her freshly manicured nails underneath his shirt. She was about to ask for removal when she heard her phone ring.

"Ignore it." Sam said as he kissed her chest area, making his way down to the button of her jeans.

Mercedes pushed at his shoulder, "I can't." She rolled from under him and grabbed her bag, pulling her phone out of it, "Mercedes Jones." She stood up and went to the other room.

Sam groaned, feeling the déjà vu of this happening. He placed his sock covered feet on table, knocking down Mercedes bag in the process, "Shit." He got up from the couch and picked the things up from the floor. His eyebrows shot up when he spotted a folder. He would've thought nothing of it just thinking it was one of her case files..but it wasn't. He sat the rest of the things on the table except the folder. He opened it up and started reading. His face felt like it was going to explode as he read on. He looked over at the date stamped on it and his jaw started to clench slightly.

Mercedes shoved her phone back into her pocket as she walked into the living room. She saw Sam's back was turned away from her, "Hey." She walked around the couch, immediately stopping when she saw the folder in his hand.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" He said in a low, enraged tone. He turned to her with hurt and anger showering through his now dark eyes.

Mercedes felt her whole heart sink as she saw the look on his face, "Sam.."

"ANSWER ME MERCEDES!" He yelled at her.

Mercedes jumped at the sound of his voice, "I-I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" He laughed bitterly, "How the hell is this going to protect me? You knew about this for two damn months and you didn't tell me. Do you know what the fuck you did?" He walked up to her, "My daughter's life could've been in jeopardy Mercedes..my fucking daughter."

Out of all the yelling Sam was doing, neither one of them heard the front door open.

"I'm sorry okay..I told her to leave you two alone.." Her voice starting to waver off.

"You're a prosecutor Mercedes, working for the damn law..YOU should've turned this in. I don't care what excuse you have, you were wrong."

Mercedes vision started to get blurry. She didn't mean for this to happen. All she wanted to do was protect them. Sam's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Get out."

"Sam.." She felt her tears starting to come down.

"Get the hell out of my house Mercedes..I don't even want to look at you right now." He said brokenly.

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her sob in as she grabbed her jacket and bag. She walked to the front door wiping her face when she felt herself bump into someone. She looked up and saw the confused look on the older woman's face, "E-Excuse me." She said quietly as she opened the front door and ran to her car.

Sam sat on his couch with his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was pissed. Pissed at Nicole for being a fucking manipulative bitch and he pissed at Mercedes for lying to him about it, "Fuck." He jumped when he heard his mother shrill voice.

"What the hell Sam?" She came in and sat her purse down.

"Ma, not right now."

"Oh yes, right the hell now Sam." She sat her purse down with Stacey behind her, "You're going to explain to me why there's a girl coming out of your house crying."

Sam looked at with sad eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. He finally broke his resolve and told her everything.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she wiped the remaining tears away. She knew she messed up and she swore she was going to tell him but looks like the universe had other plans. She opened the front door to her house, hearing all of the commotion in the living room. She cursed under her breath forgetting that Maverick had his study group tonight and there was no other way to get to stairs without them seeing her. She wiped her face and plastered on a fake smile as she walked in the living room, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ms. Jones." They all said in unison.

Maverick sat his book down and looked at her with frown on his face. He could tell something was wrong, "Mom.."

Mercedes looked at him shaking her head, "Do you guys need anything?"

"You." Brent said with a lustful smirk, "I need you."

Aiden hit him upside his head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as she let out a small laugh, "If y'all need anything, just ask." She headed towards the kitchen the get her some water.

"Yes ma'am." They replied as they went back to studying.

Maverick told them he will be back. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw her getting something out of the fridge, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mercedes sniffled as she grabbed her water. Turning to him with a smile, "Nothing..just a bad day at work."

Maverick could tell she was lying, "Mom.." He approached her and frowned up when she stepped back.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him even though she was hurting in the inside, "Go back and study."

Maverick knew something wasn't right. He hated when she got like that. And plus, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot red. He knew he had to find out what was going on, he didn't like when she was upset. He looked at her one last time before he reluctantly left the kitchen.

Mercedes sighed as she walked up the backstairs to head to her room. She slid off her shoes and got into her bed. Wrapping herself in her quilt, she drifted off to sleep with a heavy heart.

* * *

**A/N. It's going to be okay, I promise. :)**


	11. Long Awaited

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Its been one week. One week since the incident. Sam missed Mercedes. He was starting to regret yelling at her but he was so mad. He knew she was only trying to help but it still hurt that she didn't tell him. He watched as Madison came in the kitchen and sat at the table ignoring him. Every since he told her she couldn't see Mercedes she stopped speaking to him. He walked over and handed her lunch, "Are you hungry?"

"Nope." She said in a short tone as she placed her lunch box in her book bag.

"Muffin.." He started but was cut off by the horn of the bus.

Madison got up from the chair and grabbed her bag, walking towards the front door, pulling it open.

Sam walked behind her, grabbing her small hand as they walked down the driveway in silence. He bent down and gave her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said reluctantly. She turned around and got on the bus.

Sam sighed as he watched the bus disappear down the road. He turned around and went back into the house. He picked up the Manila folder that had cause him so much trouble and grabbed his keys to his truck. He knew what he had to do to make sure that Nicole, or whatever her name is, wouldn't hurt them anymore.

* * *

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why_

Mercedes sighed with relief as she finished the last of the mountains of paperwork she had. She had court on Monday and then she was off for two weeks for Christmas. She hummed softly to the music that was flowing from her radio. Her and Sam haven't spoken in a week and she was miserable. She never meant to hurt him or put Madison in danger, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try_

She cut the radio down when she saw her phone vibrating, indicating she had a text message.

_Turn on the news. Now._

Mercedes looked at it confused but obliged. Grabbing the remote, she switched on the TV and turned around in her chair.

_Breaking News. Allison Parks, as seen on the picture above, formerly known by her alias name, Nicole Bridges, has been arrested. Our sources say that Parks has been on a run for over ten years. She has changed her identity, has a great college education and she has a daughter. Sounds crazy right? As you remember, as the video shows above, Miami police has been looking for her every since the notorious bank robbery and aggravated assault that happened years ago involving two teenagers. Police are not releasing how they got this information but __Parks case will be handed over to MPD. We will have more information on this story on our five o'clock segment._

Mercedes clicked off the TV with a sigh, "Well, it's done." She mumbled to herself. She turned around, picking up her phone when she saw Santana calling.

"Puede usted creer esta Mercedes? I think you and lover boy need to talk."

"For what Santana? I think he has made it clear that he doesn't want me around after what I did."

Santana rolled her eyes, "And you believe that? Look I know he probably was pissed as hell and I would be too."

Mercedes sank in her chair, feeling her face start to crumble up.

"But he loves you." Santana said quietly, "And if he can't forgive you, then he doesn't deserve you in his life."

Mercedes blinked her eyes rapidly to keep her tears at bay, "I got to go San." She hung up the phone quickly and placed her hands over her face. She jumped slightly when she heard the office phone ringing. She reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mer-Merc..Mercedes." Puck said out of breath.

Mercedes sat up in her chair alerted, "What's wrong?"

"Quinn's water broke early this morning and I tried to call you but I didn't get an answer. I called your secretary and she told me that you were in a meeting. We're at the hospital. She told me she's not doing anything without you."

"I'm on my way." She said excitedly as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and jacket, swinging her office door open.

Sam was exhausted from his morning at the police station. He was grateful that they were sending Nicole back to Miami and she was out of their lives forever. He was just about to fix him a sandwich when his phone dinged. It was Puck.

_Quinn's water broke and we are at the hospital._

Sam's eyes bugged out when he read the text, "Holy Shit." He dropped the stuff on the counter and ran to his living room and headed out the door. He had a big grin forming on his face as he started up his truck.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as the nurse helped her get scrubbed up. She had just arrived at the hospital five minutes ago and the excitement that was buzzing through Beth and Puck was contagious. She thanked the nurse for helping her and walked over and released Puck's hand, which was currently being crushed by Quinn and replaced it with hers.

"Thank you." Puck whispered as he tended to his now, probably sprained hand.

Mercedes giggled at him. Turning back to her, "You're doing great babe."

Quinn was breathing in and out, sweat pouring down her face. She turned to her best friend and smiled through another contraction, "T-Thank you for being h-here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled as she grabbed a cold towel and wiped her face. This wasn't their first time in a hospital room together. Mercedes was there with Quinn when she gave birth to Beth and a year later, Quinn was there when she had Maverick. Mercedes cringed a little when she felt her squeeze her hand.

"GET HIM OUT OF ME." She yelled out. Turning to throw a quick glare at Puck, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PUCKERMAN. YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Mercedes patted Puck's shoulder, "You know she doesn't mean it."

Before he could respond, the doctor came in with his gloves, "Alright Mrs. Puckerman, you're ten centimeters dilated and it's time." He sat down on his stool as the nurses help get Quinn ready.

Mercedes went to the other side so that Puck could have his spot back.

The doctors guided her through everything. After about seven big pushes, Carson James Puckerman was born. Mercedes felt her eyes starting to water when she saw him. He was so adorable. She watched as the nurses clean him off and gave him to Quinn. She stepped back and removed her mask. Smiling at the interaction between the small family. She definitely cried when she saw Puck tear up, "Are you getting soft on me Noah?"

Puck let out a watery laugh as he looked down at Carson, "Shut up Jones." He smiled over at her, "You want to hold him?"

Mercedes nodded as she walked over and took the small baby into her arms, "Hey baby." She smiled softly when he opened his eyes, "You're so handsome." She rocked him back and forth, all the heartbreak and stress from the week slowing melting away as she held the precious newborn in her arms. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by someone through the glass.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes through the window. It seemed like she has gotten more beautiful since the last time he saw her, and even more now with the baby in her arms. He missed her. He missed the warmth of her body against his. He missed the smell of her strawberry scented hair. He missed everything. He just wanted his girlfriend back.

Mercedes handed Carson back to her parents and told them that she was going to give them some alone time. Stripping from her scrubs, she sat them on the counter and opened the door to the room. She was immediately met by Beth.

Beth smiled at Mercedes and gave her a big hug.

"What's this for?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

"Just because." Beth hugged her tightly before she let go, "I love you Aunt Cedes." She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she walked into the room.

Mercedes smiled at her, "Love you too Beth." She whispered as she walked towards the waiting room. She froze when she spotted Sam. She took him in and couldn't help but sigh. He looked good. She didn't know what to do. _Do I speak?_ _Do I walk away? _She had an internal battle in her mind_._

Sam looked up and his gaze went straight to hers. He was on his feet before he knew it, making his way towards her.

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she looked at him. _What do I say? Is he going to tell_ _me that he doesn't want to be with me? _She tucked in a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously.

Sam looked at her, "Hi."

"Hi." She suddenly found the ground very interesting, trying to ingore his intense gaze. She didn't know why her heart was starting to beat fast.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Sam asked nervously.

"Um..s-sure." Mercedes said as she led them outside to a secluded area.

Sam sighed as he looked at her, "I-I." He cleared his throat a little, "I miss you." He admitted.

Mercedes finally looked up at him, "I miss you too and I know what I did was wrong Sam..I'm sorry. I betrayed your trust and I realized I kept something from you that could've hurt Madison in the process. If you want to break up with me, I completely understand." She rambled out, feeling like her world was going to fall apart.

Sam looked at her as she talked. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. He forgave her that night. After his mother talked some sense into him, he didn't want to be without her, "I'm not going to break up with you Mercedes. I love you too much to do that. Yeah I was pissed but I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." He walked closer to her, "I love you Mercedes and I don't want to go another day without you. I have been miserable this last week without you."

"I messed up and I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"It's okay." He wrapped her in a hug. The feeling that he has been missing, was now complete with her in his arms, "I miss you so damn much. Madison even stopped talking to me."

Mercedes laughed softly. She pulled back and looked at him.

Sam leaned down and kissed the lips that he has been absent from for the last week. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a little.

Mercedes moved her mouth slowly against his as she hooked her arms around his neck. She missed his kisses and the small touches that he always gave. She just missed him.

Sam slid his tongue into her mouth, both of theirs fighting for dominance. He pulled back, tugging on her bottom lip gently, "I love you." He connected his forehead with hers.

"I love you too." She looked up at him with love shining through her eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand, leading him back inside the building, where they walked and saw the nurse taking Carson to the nursery room for his check ups.

Sam stopped once Mercedes did. They stood in front of the window, gazing at the little boy, "He's adorable."

Mercedes sculpted her body into his side, "He is."

Sam placed his arm around her, pulling her closer. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "How about we come back later? Give Quinn some time to rest."

"Okay." Mercedes smiled as they walked outside. Sam offered to give her a ride, telling her that she could get her car when they came back.

* * *

_Said all I want from you  
Is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow  
Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?  
An while we're at it throw in every other day to start_

Sam blindly reached for the door as he kept his lips connected to Mercedes. They had decided to take a little break from the hospital and Sam had taken them back to his place. He finally got the door opened and he kicked it closed, pushing Mercedes up against it. He took his mouth and left trails of kisses from her nose all the way down to her neck.

_I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding_

Mercedes wrapped one of her thick thighs around his waist, pulling him down by his neck to kiss him fully.

Sam gripped her hips tightly, lifting her as she wrapped herself around his waist. He walked backwards until they fell onto the couch. He shrugged off his jacket.

_But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it_

Mercedes moaned when she felt his erection hitting her core. She pulled back to removed her jacket as well and tossed off her shirt off.

Sam stopped and looked at her breast in appreciation. They were pushed up in a red, lacy bra, "Damn."

Mercedes giggled at his expression, "Like what you see?"

"I do, I really do." He said memorized. He pulled her back down to him, moving his attention down to her chest. He kissed to the top of her covered breast.

"God..stop teasing." She said thought gritted teeth as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

Sam smirked at her eagerness, locking his arms around her, he lifted off the couch and headed to his room. Once he got up the stairs, he kicked the crack door open with his foot and made his way into the room. He tossed her on the bed and removed his shirt before he pounced on her.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me  
Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

Mercedes let her hands roam down his back. She understood that Sam was trying to be patient and sweet with this but..she wanted him and she wanted him now. She let her hands traveled down to the button of his jeans, she undid them with her lips still attached to his.

Sam sat up a little pulling her with him as he removed his jeans with one hand. He tripped over hisself and fell backwards.

"Oh my god.." Mercedes leaned over the bed and looked at him, "Are you okay?" She tucked in her lips to suppress her laughter.

"It's not funny." He laughed as he stood up and took her back onto the bed. He helped her out of her jeans, disposing the content to the side. Sam smiled when he saw that her panties matched her bra. He kissed his way up her leg to her inner thigh. He moved her her panties to the side and inserted two of his fingers in her already hot, wet core.

Mercedes sighed when she felt him working his fingers into her. She was about to loose it. Feeling him pluck at her button, she moaned out loudly, tugging his hair in the process, "Dammit Sam." She called out as she felt herself come undone. She wasn't surprised that she cummed so quickly. Like Santana said, it has been over a decade.

Sam pulled out his fingers, sucking off the sweet essence on his fingers, "You taste so good." He bent down and gave her a kiss so that she could taste herself.

_I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
Then someone cuts your heart open with a knife  
Now you're bleeding  
Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
Cause baby you're worth it_

Mercedes smiled as he kissed her again. She moved her hand to the tent in his boxers and began to rub against him softly.

Sam groaned at the sensitive touch. He bit down on the side of her neck while he moved her hand. Sliding down his boxers, he pulled her panties off with a smirk, "You ready?"

"Mhm." She hummed as she relaxed against the pillows. She was beyond ready.

Sam placed his hands on the sides of her, aligning himself with her entrance. He hissed when he finally entered her slowly. She was tight.

Mercedes felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. It had been so long since she had sex and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She felt her walls starting to clench around him. She started to move slowly, trying to keep the pace going.

Sam leaned his forehead down on hers as he pushed himself into her, "Fuck." He rolled his hips, thrusting upwards. He reach his hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra, releasing her big, beautiful mounds. He took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping on it hard. He swirled his tongue around the bud, as he pulled it was his teeth, earning a satisfactory moan from Mercedes. He repeated his actions to the other one, all while he was still thrusting inside of her.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me  
Spend all your time and your money just find out my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

Mercedes was in pure heaven. Sam was hitting all of the right spots and he had her speaking in tongues. She felt a familiar sensation in the bottom of her stomach, "SAM!" She yelled out, feeling herself cream on his dick.

Sam wasn't too far behind her, letting his own blissful state fill her up. He placed her hands above her head, intertwining their fingers together as they rode their high out. Sam smiled at Mercedes disheveled state. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her pouty lips, "I love you."

Mercedes was still trying to regain her breath when she heard Sam speak. She looked at him with a small smile, "I love you too."

Sam pulled out of her and carefully laid his naked body on top if hers. They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

After the two took a shower and put on some fresh clothes, they headed to the school to pick up Madison. Sam asked Mercedes to stay in the back so that she could surprise her. He looked down at his daughter who still refused to hold his hand, "Are you still mad at me?"

Madison huffed and turned her nose up at him, folding her small arms across her chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said softly as they walked down the steps.

"Why want you let me see her?" She blurted out, "I love mama and you won't let me see her."

Sam felt guilty that he kept her away from Mercedes but he didn't want to make it more awkward between them. Sam thanked the heavens that they made up. He was about to speak but her adorable voice cut him off.

"Daddy you must've made mama mad." She frowned up at him for what felt like the hundredth time this week, "You made her mad daddy and now I'll never see her again." Her eyes went wide as a scowl began to take over her features, "This is your fault..you..you..meanie pants."

"Okay muffin..calm down." Sam said as he stopped when they reached the front of his truck, "Yes I made mama mad and I'm sorry."

Mercedes listened on with a small smile gracing her lips after hearing their whole conversation. Sam called her phone and left his on, holding it in his hand so she could hear them.

Madison felt her anger rising. She never has gotten mad at her dad but right now..he was making her very upset.

Sam couldn't lie. He kind of flinched when she scowled at him, "Now is a great time Merce..she's going to kill me." He distinctively whispered as he moved to phone over his mouth.

Mercedes giggled at him as she opened the door quietly. She walked in front of the truck and stood behind Madison.

"Do you want something to eat before we go see the baby?" He asked Madison.

"No." She squinted her eyes at him as she turned around. When she saw Mercedes she screamed and ran straight to her.

Mercedes laughed as she picked her up, "Hi baby." She attacked her face with kisses.

Madison smiled triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Mercedes smiled at her.

"Mama, I'm sorry that daddy made you mad." She threw a quick glare Sam's way.

Sam was quite amused by Madison's actions.

Mercedes smiled gently, "Don't be mad at daddy..it wasn't his fault. I did something that made him upset."

Madison look between the two of them, "Are you going to break up?"

"No muffin..we're not. I love Mercedes and I would never break up with her." Sam said as he approached to two.

Madison looked a little apprehensive but she shrugged it off, "Good..because I love mama and I don't want her to leave us..like _that woman_ did." Madison really didn't have a bond with Nicole and she really didn't care that she wasn't around.

Mercedes snorted when Madison referred to Nicole as 'that woman'. She loved this little girl like she was her own.

"Well baby..you don't have to worry about that woman because she's never going to hurt you again." Sam said reassuringly.

"Good." She smiled brightly. She leaned over and hugged Sam, "I love you."

"I love you too muffin." He kissed her cheek, then wrapped them all into a big hug.

Mercedes pulled back smiling. She looked at Sam over Madison's shoulder, "I love you." She whispered.

Sam leaned over and planted a big kiss on her lips, "Love you too." He smiled as he removed his arms, "Lets get out of here." He moved towards the car and opened the door for his girls. For the rest of the day, the trio spent time with The Puckermans and then went to dinner afterwards.

* * *

**A/N. See? I told you it was going to be okay and I gave you guys some smut too. Do you love me again? Madison is a tough cookie but she's a carbon copy of her daddy. And no, you didn't read it wrong. She does in fact calls Mercedes her 'mama' and refers to Nicole as 'that woman', and before anyone asks, Maverick does know about the relatonship between Madcedes and how Madi calls Mercedes 'mama' & he's totally okay with it because he calls her his little sister anyways. :) **


	12. Update On TLOL

So sorry to leave you guys hanging on this story, I've been very busy with school. I will try to have an update either this weekend or next week. There will be a lot of fluff in the next chapter but something BIG happens in the next. Would love to know what you guys think. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with Mercedes and Maverick's past. Thanks for sticking with me, :)


	13. Meet The Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**LUKE MARSHALL-MICHAEL TREVINO **

**BRANDON MARSHALL-CHRIS PINE **

**STACEY EVANS-BRIANNE HOWEY **

**STEVIE EVANS-AUSTIN BUTLER **

**MARY EVANS-FELICITY HUFFMAN**

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she popped a piece of carmel corn in her mouth. Her and Maverick had finished putting up the last of the Christmas decorations early this morning, and now she was in the kitchen cooking some sugar cookies. She hummed along to a song that was playing from her iPod.

Maverick plopped down on the couch in the living room. He was exhausted from all the work they did this morning. He didn't want to do anything but sleep. Finally smiling in content as he closed his eyes. He immediately groaned when he heard his cell phone ringing. Blindly reaching for it off the table, he answered with a slight huff, "Hello."

"I'm freezing my ass off out here, come open the door." The voice said on the other end of the line.

He shot upright, "Oh my god. You're here?" He said as he hopped off the couch, running towards the door. He swung the door open with a big smile, phone still to his ear, "HEY!"

Luke pulled the phone from his ear, "Dammit Mav, hang up the phone." He smiled at the young boy, pulling him into a hug.

Maverick hugged him back tightly, "You're early." He pulled back and stepped aside.

"You know I had to beat everyone else just so I could get to guest room I wanted." Luke said as he pulled his piece of luggage in.

Maverick laughed, "I understand." He closed the door behind him.

"Where's Cedes?" Luke asked as he looked around the living room.

"She's in the kitchen." Maverick smiled as he laid back down on the couch.

Luke nodded, "Let me go put my stuff up." He headed towards the back and opened the door to the guest room, sliding his stuff in. He shrugged off his coat, throwing it on the bed as he walked back out the room. He entered the kitchen quietly where he saw Mercedes' back turned, singing alone with the radio. He tip toed behind and waited until she turned around.

Mercedes was so into what she was doing she didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen. She turned around with the pan of cookie, nearly dropping them as she screamed. She placed her hand to her heart, "What the hell Luke?"

He laughed at her, wrapping her into a big hug, "Hey Cedes."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him, "Hey." She kissed his cheek, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted to see your pretty face." He smirked as her as he let go.

"Yeah..sure you did." She sat the cookies down on the table with a smile, turning back to him, "You just wanted the bigger room."

Luke laughed, "That's true but I also miss y'all." He smiled at her. Luke was one of Mercedes' brothers who she grew up with her foster parents. He was four years older than Maverick and they were really close. Luke lives and attends college in Arizona and plans on majoring in sports therapy.

"Well I miss you too." She smiled over at him.

Luke took in his sister, raising a brow. She seemed really, really happy. He knew that look anywhere, "Who is he?"

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

"The guy you've been seeing." Luke walked over to her, "The dude you're also having sex with because you're practically glowing." He poked at her face gently as he look at her mocha skin, "Fuckin' glowing."

Mercedes felt her face start to heat up. Besides her sisters and Maverick, Luke was really good at telling when something was up with her, "I-umm.."

Luke grin started to get wider and wider, "I'm listening.."

She turned away from him, "I-um." She was about to tell him but the house phone started ringing, "Got to get that." She hurried out of the kitchen.

Luke shook his head, snatching up one of the cookies, "Oh yeah..she's in love." He bit into the cookie as he walked back towards the back.

* * *

Sam groaned as he heard all the commotion going on downstairs. Looking at the clock and seeing it was a little after eleven he sighed. His family had arrived last night and they haven't settled down yet. He rolled over and immediately jumped up when he heard a small yelp. Turning back around, he saw his daughter laying there clad in here pink polka dot pajamas playing a game on his phone, "What are you doing sweetheart?"

Madison looked up at him with tired eyes, "I'm sleepy but I can't go back to sleep."

Sam could tell she was sleepy. Taking the phone out of her hands, he pulled her small body up against the pillows and pulled the cover over her body, tucking it underneath her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Close your eyes." He waited until she did so, "Now count down from thirty."

"O..okay." She said tiredly as she did what he said. Once she hit twenty, she started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Sam smiled as he stood up from the bed, going to the draw to throw on a shirt. He opened the door quietly and headed down the stairs to see what was keeping his baby up. He almost screamed when he saw his mother in her face mask, "Ma..what are you doing?" He asked taking in the mess in the kitchen.

Mary smiled at her son, "Getting a head start on cooking."

"Ma.." He started but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the living room, "What in the hell.." He muttered underneath his breath. He saw his sister at the door, holding up his hand, "I don't even want to know." He turned back to his mother with a small pout.

"Cheer up grumpy, it's Christmas Eve." She poured him a glass of coffee.

"It's also eleven o'clock in the morning." He emptied some sugar and cream into his cup.

"Time for you to get up anyways Samuel." She leaned over and pinched his cheek, "I'm sorry if I woke you and Madison up, I just needed to get some things done."

Sam sipped his hot drink, licking his lips, "It's okay, she went right back to sleep after I left."

Mary smiled as she reached for her cup, leaning against the counter, "I'm so happy that you have full custody Sam and that woman is out of your life forever. She was nothing but a menace."

Sam sighed as he listened to his mother. He was happy that Nicole could no longer hurt Madison, "I'm glad too Ma. I finally have a peace at mind in knowing Madison is safe."

Mary nodded as she looked at her eldest. She was so proud of him. All the shit that he has been through, he never gave up. He was a fighter just like his father, "Well I'm so proud of you sweetheart." She smirked as she sat her cup down, "Lets change the subject. When do I get to meet that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?"

"Soon actually. She invited us to dinner tonight." Sam smiled brightly. He couldn't wait for his family to meet Mercedes.

Mary looked at the dreamy look on his face, "Hhm, someone's in love."

"I am Ma..I couldn't imagine my life without her." Sam said as he looked at his mother, with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, grimacing when she saw the green mud on his face, "I should go wash this off."

Sam smiled, wiping the side of his face, "Yeah.." He got up from his seat and headed towards the living room.

* * *

Mercedes groaned as she threw out another dress from her closet. She was getting to meet Sam's family tonight for Christmas Eve and she wanted everything to be perfect. Her mother had called and told her that their flight had got delayed and they wouldn't be there until in the morning. So it look likes it was going to be just her, Maverick, Luke and The Evans tonight. She looked over to the corner and smiled seeing and outfit sitting above the rack. She stripped from her clothes, grabbing to pair of tights, sliding them on. She then grabbed the long sleeved sweater dress and threw it on. Smoothing the fabric over her curves, she slid into her black flats that had a flower on the tip. She wrung her hands the her loose curls, pulling them into a high ponytail. She cursed under her breath when she heard the doorbell ring. Looking over at the clock, eyebrows furrowing, "They're early." She muttered as she walked down the stairs. Once she hit the bottom step, she quickly went to the door, checking herself in the mirror before she opened it. Her smile started to become wider.

Brandon smiled at his sister, "Hey Mercy." He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, leaving tons of small pecks on her face.

Mercedes yelped as she felt her feet leave the ground, laughing when she felt him kiss her all over her face, "My god B..put me down."

Brandon sat her down in her feet with smile.

"I thought your flight got canceled." She moved aside so he could come in.

"It did..I just took the train for the rest of the way." He said as sat his bag down on the floor. Brandon was the second oldest in the family. He lived in San Antonio and was a head detective at the police department.

Mercedes smiled brightly, "Well I'm glad you could make it." She locked the door behind her, "We're having some guest over for dinner so go freshen up."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

Before she could answer another voice beat her to the punch, "Her boyfriend and his family." Luke said as he walked over and gave his brother a hug, "Hey bro."

Brandon eyes went wide as he hugged Luke, "Boyfriend?"

Mercedes tucked a loose piece hair behind her ear, "Yes..boyfriend." She walked towards the kitchen to go check on the food. She had decided to make big pot of chicken and dumplings with a side of green string beans.

Brandon followed behind his sister with Luke in tow, "Are we talking about a boy that's just a friend or a boyfriend, boyfriend?"

Mercedes fixed her mouth to say something but was interrupted again by Luke.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend." Luke smirked as he grabbed another cookie from the plate, "She's knockin boots with him too."

"Shut up Luke." She glared at the younger sibling, turning back to Brandon with a skeptical look. Even though she was a older than him by a couple of months, she always look up to him as if he was older. She always wanted his approval for anything.

"I'm happy for you." And he meant that. His sister has been through so much and to see her finally smiling a real smile again..that made his heart warm up but it still wasn't going to stop him for seeing if this guy was good enough or not. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Maverick come in, "Little squirt."

Maverick laughed softly, "I'm not little anyone Uncle B." He went and hugged the older man.

"I know.." Brandon smiled at him, "You're growing up so fast, making me feel old."

Mercedes smiled briefly at them as turned off the isle.

"So.." Brandon started as he sat down on the stool, "What do you think about mom's boyfriend?"

Mercedes internally rolled her eyes at him but she really did want to Maverick's answer. She bumped her hip against Luke so he could move.

"Hey." Luke glared at her, plucking her on her arm.

Maverick cleared his throat as he looked at them, "He's really cool. He makes mama happy and that's all that matters." Maverick caught Mercedes' eye and gave her a small smile.

Mercedes smiled at her son. That's the only approval that really mattered to her. Hearing the doorbell, she immediately started to get nervous again, "Can you three sat the food on table please?" When they nodded, she headed back towards the foyer, checking herself in the mirror again. She opened the door with a smile.

"Woah, you're hot." Stevie said as he took her in, ignoring the glares from his family.

"Erm, thank you." She smiled awkwardly at him.

Madison slid her way through them and smiled when she saw Mercedes, "Mama.." She ran up to her.

Mercedes picked her up, kissing her cheek softly. She turned her attention back to the older woman, "Hi you must be Mrs. Evans." She held out her hand.

Mary pushed her hand away, "We hug darlin'." She gave the shorter girl a hug, "It's very nice to meet you." She pulled back.

"You too." Mercedes said before she noticed they were still standing in the cold, "I'm so sorry, come in. It's freezing out here." She tighten her grip around Madison as they walked in. When they finally came in, she turned to the two teenagers.

The blonde girl smiled at her, "Hi I'm Stacey and this idiot over here is Stevie."

"I can introduce myself." He bumped his sister to the side, "My name is Steven but you can call me whatever you like." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing Madison to frown at him. She pushed her uncle's forehead away from Mercedes.

Sam jerked him by his collar, "Enough.."

Mercedes laughed, "It's nice to meet you guys." She told them that they could hang there coats on the rack. She sat Madison down on her feet and told her to take them to the kitchen. She turned around and smirked lightly when she saw Sam, raising a perfectly arched brow, "I didn't get a proper welcome."

Sam smiled as he pushed off the wall, walking towards her he wrapped her arms around her waist, bending to capture her lips in sweet kiss, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She murmured across his lips, leaving little pecks on them. She pulled back with a small frown, "Where's your dad?"

"He's sick. He said he's so sorry he couldn't make it. He wanted to meet you so bad." Sam said as held her close.

"Aww..I hope he feels better." She said before she heard laughter coming from the kitchen, "I think we should head in." She grabbed his hand and led them to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. The conversation flowed wonderfully to Mercedes. She was basically getting to know Sam's family as they were to her. Her nerves finally was gone but once again came back when her brother ask the question she has been dreading all night.

"Sam, can I speak to you..in private please." Brandon wiped his mouth as he stood up.

Madison looked around curiously, "Uh-oh.."

"Uh-oh indeed short stuff." Luke smiled at the pint size girl as he got up from his seat, grabbing Maverick with him.

"Hey I wasn't finished." He exclaimed as a pout started to form on his lips.

"Relax, it'll be here when we come back." Luke said as he dragged him out of the kitchen.

Sam nodded as he got up. He knew this was coming and he prepared himself for it. He looked over at a worried looking Mercedes, "I'll be fine."

"Listen if you don't come back alive..can I have your truck?" He called out behind him.

"Stevie..shut up." Mary scolded her younger son, resulting him to sulk in his chair.

"I'm just saying Ma.."

She shook her head at him as she stood up grabbing the plates.

Mercedes shook her head, "No, I can get it." She started to get up from her chair but Mary stopped her.

"No..you cook this delicious meal it's the least we could do." She gestured for Stevie and Stacey to help her.

"I wouldn't feel right if you did Ms. Mary." Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip.

Stacey turned to her with a soft smile, "You can't fight with her on this..I'm telling you, you will not win."

"So true." Stevie said as he followed his sister into the kitchen.

Mercedes sighed as she looked over to Madison, who had a bothered look on her face, "What's wrong baby?"

Madison got up from her seat and went to Mercedes, "Mama..is daddy going to be okay?"

"Yes he is baby girl." She picked her up, sitting her in her lap.

"Okay.." Madison said slowly, a smile appearing on her face, "I have something for you."

Mercedes cocked a brow, "You do?"

"Mhm.." Madison said as she slid off of her lap, running towards her chair again. She fidgeted in her jacket pocket until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the small rectangle box with a smile and went over to her, "Since I won't see you tomorrow, I wanted to give you your present." She handed her the box, "Merry Christmas."

"Madi.." Mercedes started as she took the small box from her. She unwrapped the paper opened the box, she gasped when she saw the small heart pendant, "This is so beautiful Madison."

Madison smiled brightly, "It matches mines." She took her small hand and tugged her necklace, "I have the other piece to your heart."

Mercedes smiled at her, "Yes you do." She sat the present on the table and wrapped her into a big hug, "Thank you so much baby girl. I love it so much."

"You're welcome." She smiled into her shoulder, cuddling into her side.

Maverick stood in doorway looking on at the integration between the two. He couldn't help but smile. He loved that his mom could be a mother figure to Madison. Many people assumed that it would make him feel jealous or replace because she was spending time with another kid, but it didn't. He wasn't like that. He internally rolled his eyes when he heard Luke call his name. Turning around, he headed to the back of the house.

* * *

Sam nervously wiped the sweat off his forehead as he sat down in the chair. He could honestly say that he was definitely scared shitless. Clearing his throat a little, "So.."

"Lets cut the small talk Sam." Brandon said as he sat I front of him, "Don't break her fucking heart. I'm a cop Sam, don't forget that. Mercedes may be older than me by a couple of months but to me..she is my little sister and I don't play when it comes to none of my siblings..especially the girls and especially Mercedes." He gave Sam a cold hard stare. He sighed as he soften up his act when he saw the nervous look on his face, "Look I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a hard ass but I'm just trying to protect my family. Mercedes and Maverick have been through so much. Between getting pregnant at a young age, to her boyfriend getting killed, I can't help but be tough on guys who come in her life. I need to make sure that the person she is with is with her for the right reasons."

"I understand everything that you're are saying." Sam sat up a little in his chair, putting on a brave face, "I don't plan on ever hurting them, period. I love Mercedes with all of my heart. I couldn't hurt even if I tried. She is my world.."

Brandon nodded, "I can see that you're a good man Sam, Maverick even told me you are. I think that it makes me feel a little better that you are not just here for Mercedes but him also." He stood up from his chair, walking around till he was facing Sam, holding his hand out for him to shake, "Take care of my sister."

Sam shook his hand, "I will."

Brandon smiled, "Good..because I would hate to shoot you."

Both of the men laughed as they walked out of the room with understanding between both of them. Sam stuffed his hands into his front jean pockets as he walked back to the dining room, a smile instantly taking over his features as he saw Madison in Mercedes' lap. His eyes drifted off towards her neck, smiling when he saw the gift Muffin had picked out for Mercedes around her neck. He quietly walked back in and sat in a chair beside them.

Mercedes smiled as she looked over at Sam, "Glad to see you're okay."

"I am..thank god." He breathed out with a small smirk gracing his plump lips.

Madison lifted her head off of Mercedes' shoulder, sliding out of her lap, she walked over to her dad, "Daddy? Did you give mama her gift?"

Sam shook his head with a smile, "Not yet but thank you for reminding me." He tapped her nose as he moved his hand to reach into his pocket. He smiled when he finally pulled out the box, "Don't freak out okay?" He slid it to her, "Merry Christmas baby."

"Sam..." She drawled out, "I told you not to buy me anything."

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He smirked at her as he lifted Madison in his lap, "Open it."

Mercedes let out a small huff as she grabbed the box, tearing the paper from around it. She lifted the top, letting out astonished gasp, "Sam.."

"It's a promise ring." He said as he took in her features, "My promise that I am making to you, that I'll try to be the best boyfriend ever."

Mercedes felt her eyes starting to water as she listened to Sam, looking down at the beautiful diamond heart-shaped ring. She was speechless, "It's beautiful." She whispered softly.

"Just like you." Sam said as he reached over for the box, pulling the ring from it. He balanced Madison in his lap as he leaved over and slid the ring on her finger. He smiled as he looked at her, "Perfect fit."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Madison grin got wider as she watch on, letting out a happy squeal as she clapped her hands.

Sam pulled back in laughter as he heard his daughter clapping. He looked over at Mercedes with a grin.

Mary couldn't help but smile at the interaction between them. She nodded her head to herself in approval. This is the woman Sam needs in his life. After talking with her tonight, she instantly knew why Sam fell in love with her. Clearing her throat a little, "I've enjoyed dinner tonight Mercedes. Thank you again for having us." She grabbed her purse and jacket.

Mercedes stood up from her seat, "It's was nice meeting you as well Ms. Mary and you guys are welcome here any time." She smiled as she lead them to the front, "Hopefully Mr. Evans can make it next time."

"Of course sweetheart." She leaned in and have her a hug, "You have a wonderful Christmas."

Mercedes gave her one last hug to her, Stevie and Stacey. She waved at them as they blew the horn and closed the door.

Heading into the living room, she grabbed two presents from under the tree and went back to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Madison straightening up Sam's tie, "Don't think I forgot about you guys either." She handed them the presents, "But there's only one rule."

Madison eyes brightened, "What is it?"

"You can't open these until tomorrow." She smirked when she heard them groan.

"Mama.." Madison pouted.

"Baby.." Sam drawled out as he started to pout also.

Mercedes laughed at them, "Not until tomorrow." She pinched both of their cheeks.

"Fine." The duo said in unison as they folded their arms.

Mercedes kissed them both on their foreheads, "I love you though."

Madison smiled, "I love you too."

"Me too." Sam smiled as he stood up and looked at his daughter, "We should get going. It way past your bedtime."

"Okay." Madison laid her head on his shoulder.

Mercedes grabbed her jacket and walked them outside. Once they got to Sam's truck, she watched as he sat Madi in and buckled her up. Mercedes leaned in and gave her a hug, "You have fun tomorrow."

Madison wrapped her arms around Mercedes' neck, "You too." She pulled back and kissed her cheek.

Mercedes smiled as she closed the door. Turning back to Sam, she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes as she left small pecks on his lips, "You have fun too."

"I will." He smiled as he kissed he again, letting his lips linger on hers. He pulled back laughing as she groaned, "Oh, can you give this to Maverick for me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flat wrapped present.

Mercedes took it from him, "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you nosey." He tapped her nose.

Mercedes frowned, "Fine.." She huffed as she pulled back, "I should let you go." She kissed him again, "Drive safe."

"I will. Love you." He smiled as he got into the car.

"Love you too." She watched as he started up his truck and left. She smiled contently as she walked back towards her house. This had been the best nights ever and she couldn't wait until they did something like this again.

* * *

**A/N. I'm back! Its almost been a month since I've updated this y'all. So sorry about that but senior year has been keeping me busy. Anyways, on to the story. A lot of fluff in this. Do you like Luke & Brandon? What do you think about the Evans Clan? A little Madcedes cuteness. We will get to meet the rest of Mercedes family in the next chapter. Now, something really BIG happens in the next update and it's totally unexpected. Like I said, it has something to do with Mercedes and Mav's past. You guys had some wonderful guesses and are kinda on the right track, but you'll just have to wait & see! Life lessons will be learned and a tough choice is coming Mercedes' way! Keep telling me what you think, I LOVE hearing from you guys. :)**


	14. Ringing In The New Year

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ZOE MARTIN-LOGAN BROWNING **

**ALYSSA CAPES-ASHLEY LEGGAT **

**GINGER MARTIN-THANDIE NEWTON**

**KELSEY RIVERS-CHLOE BRIDGES**

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Madison open up the last of her gifts. He was happy that he could give her everything she wanted and more. He was also happy that he had her for Christmas. Another reason he hated Nicole was because she kept him away from Madison during the holidays. But that was all in the past. He didn't have to worry about his daughter being away from him ever again. He came out of his thoughts when he saw Madison coming to him with something in her hands, "What's that baby girl?"

Madison smiled sweetly at him, "Your gift daddy, from me." She handed it to him, "Merry Christmas."

Sam grabbed to the present from her hands and ripped the paper from it, feeling tears starting to prick up in his eyes. In front him, he was holding a small canvas board that was painted a light green. _I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you are the best daddy ever, hands down. Love you soo much, Muffin. H_e ran his fingers over her neatly painted handwriting. Where it said hands down, he smiled as he saw handprints painted in purple turned upside down. He sniffled a little as he looked at it some more.

Madison walked up to him, wiping his eyes, "I didn't mean to make you cry." She started to frown up, feeling her lips starting to tremble.

Sam shook his head, sitting the painting to the side. He picked Madison and sat her in his lap, "No baby. I'm not sad." He looked at her with a smile, "It's very beautiful and I love it soo much."

"You do?" Madison asked, feeling a single tear fall from her eye.

Sam wiped her face and kissed her cheek, "I do. Thank you soo much."

Madison smiled as she buried her face into his chest, "You're welcome daddy."

Sam kissed her forehead before he shifted her in his lap, "We still have to open the gifts from Mercedes. Do you want to go get them?"

"Yeah.." She said softly as she slid from his lap, she walked into the living room to retrieve the gifts.

* * *

Mercedes shook her head as she listen to Luke and Zoe go back and forward bickering. This was one thing she missed about having all her family under one root.

"You're such an ass sometimes." Zoe glared at him. Zoe was the baby out of the rest of them. She goes to college in Arizona like her brother and is hoping to become nurse just like her sister.

"And you're a whining little brat." Luke retorted back.

Brandon rolled his eyes at his siblings, "I wish both of you would shut up."

Maverick was sitting by his mother as he watched the interactions going on between the siblings. He bit down on his bottom lip to suppress his laughter.

Mercedes patted her son's knee to make him to stop, "Okay..stop both of you."

Zoe crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Zoe.." Luke called after her, "I was just playing damn." He winced when he heard the door slam.

"Woah, what's going on in here." Alyssa said as she sat the bags down.

"Don't slam doors in my house." Mercedes yelled at her. She turned to her younger brother, "And you go apologize to her. You shouldn't have said anything about her boyfriend."

"Why do I have to apologize? I was speaking so cold hard truths about the dude."

"Get you ass up and go apologize. Now Luke." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

Luke huffed as he stood up from the couch, "Fine." He pouted as he walked towards the back of the house.

Alyssa smirked at her older sister, "You still have three children I see."

"Ha..ha, you're not funny." Mercedes let out a long breath, "Where's mom?"

"She's outside talking to dad on the phone." Alyssa bent over and gave Maverick a kiss on his cheek, walking over to do the same to Mercedes and Brandon. Alyssa was the third oldest out of the them. She also lives in San Antonio near Brandon and works at the local hospital as a nurse.

"How is Grandma Katie?" Maverick asked.

"Well dad said she's doing a lot better, but he still wants to stay there to make sure she's okay." Alyssa grabbed a cookie from in front of her, "So, I came burying gifts." She gestured to the bags, "Merry Christmas, I love you all."

"Thank you." They said in unison as they got up and went to the bag.

Ginger locked the door behind her before she walked in the living room, "Hey guys."

"Mom." Mercedes and Brandon said in unison before they ran over to her and attack her into a big hug.

Ginger smiled at her kids, "Hi my loves." She pulled out of hug and smiled when she saw Maverick, "My baby is getting big." She walked to him and gave him a hug.

Maverick laughed, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know but your still going to be my baby." She pinched his cheek, "Now lets open up some gifts."

* * *

After all the Christmas festivities, Mercedes family decided to stay another week with them. Mercedes was in the middle of watching TV when Maverick came and plopped beside her, "Hey.."

"Hey." He smiled at her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mercedes turned off the TV with the remote, "What's up?"

"Well..there's this party tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could go." Maverick bit down on his lip.

"Where's it going to be?" Mercedes asked.

"Um..downtown..it's a rooftop party." He stumble against his words when he saw her raised a brow, "Um..Luke is going..so I-I won't be alone.."

"Luke is going with you..to a high school party?" Mercedes looked at him strangely.

"Um..yeah.." He started to fidgeted on the couch a little.

Mercedes cocked a brow at him wondering why he was acting so strange, "Okay..you can go but you have to be home by two."

Maverick smiled brightly as he leaned over and hugged her, "Thanks mom. Love you."

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly as she shook her head. She looked over towards the door when she heard someone knocking. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to it, standing on her tip toes to look out the peep hole. She giggled softly she was met by green gaze staring right back at her. She opened the door, "Hey."

"Hello beautiful." Sam said with a lopsided grin as he leaned forward and kiss her lips.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss before she moved back, "Come in." She let him through, closing the door behind her.

Zoe was walking down the steps just as the handsome stranger was coming into the door. A smirk tugging at her lips when she saw him kiss Mercedes, "So you're the boyfriend?"

Sam turned to the voice with a small smile, "Yeah..I'm Sam." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Zoe. I'm Mercedes' younger sister." She shook his hand, then turned to Mercedes, "Not bad CeCe." She gave him another once over, "Not bad at all."

"Okay..leave now." Mercedes grabbed her by her shoulder and gently gave her a push to the kitchen.

"Don't have to be so pushy." She snorted at her sister, "Nice meeting you Sam." She threw over her shoulder before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You too Zoe." Sam smiled at the young girl before he turned back to his girlfriend. Before he could say something he was interrupted again.

"You must be Sam?" Alyssa asked as she walked around the corner. She didn't give a chance to answer, "I'm Alyssa. Listen, I'm sure Chris put you through the 'don't hurt my sister act' and I'm glad he did. But I'm going to let you know that I'm worst than he is. Don't break her heart. I will find you and kill you. And that's not a threat. Am I clear?"

Sam nodded his head, "Crystal."

"Good. Carry on then." Alyssa grabbed her purse and walked out the door, giving Mercedes a look of approval before she left.

"Sorry..they're a bit.." Mercedes motion her hands as tried to explain, "I don't know.."

Sam laughed at her, "It's cool." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She leaned up and kissed his lips, "Did you and Madison like your gifts?"

"More like love." He pulled her closer by hooking his fingers into her belt loops, "I especially love mines." He whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss on the side of her neck. Mercedes had brought Madison a beautiful silver charm bracelet and she gave Sam a free pass booklet that let him do anything he wanted to her at any given time, "I think I'm going to use one of them tomorrow night."

Mercedes let out a laugh, "Right after the party? I think I can manage that." She tugged at his hand and led him to the living room.

"We can skip the whole thing." Sam said hopeful as he sat down beside her on the couch.

She snickered at him, "We can't. Laura would kill me and I'm pretty sure your boss would do the same."

Sam pouted, "Baby.."

"Sammy." She mocked pouted at him, "I'll make you a deal. We can stay for an hour and then we can leave. Deal?"

"Deal.." He smiled at her as he snuggled with her on the couch.

* * *

Maverick bit down on lip as he button up his shirt. He lied. He lied to his mother and for what? He didn't know. He was going to a party tonight but it wasn't downtown. He didn't know why he just didn't tell her the truth. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Grabbing his phone from his dresser, he opened his door and walked out. He wasn't feeling himself lately and he didn't know what was going on with him. He nodded once he saw Luke in the hallway, letting him know that he was ready. He peeked in Mercedes' room to let her know he was gone and headed down the stairs to the door. Once he was outside, he slid into the passenger seat and let out a breath.

"You okay?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

It was only a twenty minute trip to the destination. Pulling in front of the house, he looked out and saw that the party had just started in full swing.

"I'll be back to get you at one since I'm actually going to be downtown." He gave him a knowing look.

"Look..just don't tell mom okay?" He said as he opened the door.

"Why didn't you just tell her where you were really going anyways?"

"She would flipped the hell out..I'll call you when I'm ready" He closed the door behind him, ignoring the confused look on his uncle's face. He greeted some familiar faces as he walked through the house.

"YOU MADE IT!" Brent screamed as he walked towards his best friend.

Maverick shook his head, "Yeah, I did.."

"I'm happy." Brent smirked as he handed him a cup, "Come on, lets party."

Maverick took the cup and down it down his throat, feeling the burning sensation of the mixed liquor hit his throat. He followed Brent into the next room. He was immediately greeted by one of their mutual friends, Kelsey.

"Hey Maverick." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey K." He greeted as he looked around for another cup, picking one off the counter, he put it to his lips and downed it.

Kelsey frowned, "You okay?" She looked at him in shock. Maverick never dranked. Every party that they have been too, he was always sober.

"I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly at her, looking out toward the middle of the floor, "You wanna dance?"

Kelsey looked at him for a moment before shaking out of her thoughts, "Sure."

Maverick grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist as they dance to the upbeat music.

* * *

Mercedes placed her earrings in her ear as she slid into her shoes. She stood back and admired herself in the mirror with a smile on her face.  
She was wearing a long black embellished gown that had a v-shaped see through midfield with a floral design. The dress flared out at the bottom and paired them them a pair of solid black five inch peep-toed heels. Her curly hair was pinned up into an very elegant up do and her makeup was neutral. Hearing the doorbell ring, she grabbed her clutch and headed down the stairs.

Sam stood on the other side of the door with his hands in his pocket. He eyes went wide as the door open, "Damn.." He took in the dress that his girlfriend had on.

Mercedes blushed under his gaze, "Well hello to you too."

Sam finally looked at her with a crooked grin, "You look amazing..beautiful..stunning." Sam stumbled over the correct word to the describe her, "Damn.."

Mercedes giggle at him, "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She took in his fitted black suit he had on. She smirked when she saw that he had on bow tie. He was never the one to put one of those on but it looked amazing. Her eyes traveled who to his hair that was lightly gelled and fluffed out, "Stacey did your hair?" She asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

Sam playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes..she did." He shook his head as he remember the struggle that went on earlier.

Mercedes closed the door behind her and locked it, throwing her keys in her purse, "You ready?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." Sam wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to his truck. He opened the truck and helped her in, leaning in the giver her a quick kiss before he closed the door and walked over to his side.

* * *

"I should've worn flats." Mercedes said as she leaned against Sam as they walked towards the bar. Mercedes and Sam had to attend an annual New Year's Party that was hosted by her both found it weird that they haven't notice each other at the one last year.

Sam smiled down at her, "I could always carry you. Be your big, strong knight and shining armor."

Mercedes snorted as she sat in one of the stool, "It would be a honor." She kissed him on his cheek.

Sam smirked at her.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender smiled warmly at the couple.

"Can I get a vodka and cranberry please." Sam said.

"And for you miss?" He looked over at Mercedes.

"I'll just have a sprite." She smiled his way, "Thank you."

"No drinking tonight Ms. Jones?" Sam said as he stood in front of her.

Mercedes shook her head, "No..I have to stay level headed dealing with these people." She ran her hand over his bang.

"I should do that.." Sam said with a straight face.

Mercedes stared at him before she busted out in laughter.

"What? I'm serious." He smirked at her, he leaned down and kissed her lips, groaning when he heard the most irritating voice ever.

"Wow Evans, I didn't know you were sleeping with the enemy." A voice ranged out.

Mercedes detached her mouth from Sam's, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want Michael?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello." He smiled over at Mercedes, "Haven't seen you since you won by luck in court."

Mercedes spun around in her seat with an incredulous look on her face, "I didn't win by luck, I work my ass off..something you failed to know what your client did was wrong Andrews, don't act brand new."

Sam had a proud smirk on his face as he watch Mercedes rip Michael a new one.

"Oh please Jones." He glared at her, "You just had the jury fooled."

Mercedes played with a straw of her drink before she pulled it out, "I didn't have anyone fooled, I'm just good at my job and that's proving the truth." She slid from her stool with her soda in her hand, "You on the other hand..Maybe just aren't the lawyer everyone puts you out to be." She smirked when she saw his face turning red, he was clutching his hands into fist which she knew that she hit a nerve, "Maybe you should take some tips." She grabbed Sam's hand as she walked passed him, "You might need them." Mercedes winked before she walked away.

Sam turned around with a raised eyebrow at Andrews, "I have extra sticky notes and notepads in my office, you're welcome to them."

Michael looked at him with anger in his eyes, going to the bar to order him a stiff drink.

Sam sat his glass down on the nearby table and gathered his girlfriend in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He swayed them to the sound of the music that was playing in the room, "Did I tell you that you beautiful tonight?"

"Only a million times." She kissed his cheek, "But I'll never get tired of it."

"Good, because I'm not going to stop." He moved her loose curl back into her hair pin and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost time to ring in the new year, "How about we get out of here? Spend the rest of the night watching the movies."

"One request?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything.."

"We picked up Madison from your parents."

Sam smiled down at her, "Okay, I like that request a lot."

Mercedes smiled as she tugged his hand, grabbing her clutch from the table as she heard the people counting down.

"10...9...8...7...6..5...4...3...2...1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people in the room shouted.

Sam grabbed Mercedes by her neck and pulled down into a passionate kiss.

Mercedes smiled as she pulled on his suit jacket, moaning as she felt him deepen it. She pulled back with a beautiful smile, "Happy New Year Baby."

Sam kissed he one last time before he led her toward the exit.

* * *

Kelsey stared wide eyed at Maverick as he kissed her. She pulled back shaking her head, "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing..I'm fine. How many times do I have to say that?" He frowned up at her, hearing the commotion going on around him and turned and headed to the kitchen.

Kelsey tucked in her lips as she followed behind him. She walked around the counter grabbing the beer bottle out of his hand, "That's enough."

"You're not my mom, Kelsey." He grabbed the bottle back out of her hand.

"I know I'm not you're mom but I'm your friend. Tell me what's wrong because you're not acting like yourself Mav." She said in a calm voice.

Maverick rolled his eyes at her. He really didn't want to tell her why he was acting like he was. He was just tired. Tired of being the same. Tired of pretending. Tired of feeling like a broken piece, "You wouldn't understand." He sipped a little beer from the bottle.

"Try me."

Maverick sighed as he looked at her, his eyes feeling extremely heavy, "I-I.." He grunted as he walked passed her, "Just enjoy that party Kelsey."

Kelsey watched as he disappeared into the swaying bodies, she groaned as she grabbed her purse from the counter and headed out the front door.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam set up a little fort for them in the living room. She laughed softly as she saw Madison fighting her sleep. When they picked her up from the Evans, she was sound asleep in one of the rooms. They were going to just leave her there until the morning but she awoken when she heard their voices.

"Muffin, how about you just go get in your bed." Sam said as he took in his sleepy daughter.

"Daddy..no, I'm not tired." She whined with a pout taking over her face.

"Yes you are sweetheart." Sam said as he sat the last pillow up, "But I'll let you stay here if you can hang."

"I can hang daddy, I promise." She smiled brightly.

Mercedes giggled at them, "Alright then." She clapped her hands once before she moved on the floor to the fort. She pulled Madison with her as she got comfortable on the pillows, "Movie time."

Sam stood up, holding a finger up to Mercedes as he watched Madison

Madison laid her head on Mercedes chest and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she peacefully fell asleep.

Mercedes snickered as she watched the little girl fall to sleep, "She didn't even last a minute."

Sam smirked, shaking his head, "I knew she wasn't." He leaned down and picked her up and headed up the stairs to lay her in the bed. He kissed her forehead, leaning over to turn on her night light. He walked to the door, leaving a crack in before he headed back down the stairs.

* * *

Maverick struggle to get his phone out of his pocket. Once he finally did, he clicked it on to see it was a little after twelve. He was ready to go home. He stood outside to get a little fresh air to sober himself up. He was a mess and he couldn't help himself. He needed his mom. Seeing Brent, he walked over to him, "Hey bro..I need to see your car."

Brent turned to him, "You're leaving already? Come on man, I know your mom doesn't like you over here because of Aiden's dad but.." He drifted off as he looked at his face, "Okay, but you have to drive. I'm hammered."

Maverick grabbed the keys and opened the car, hoping in, he buckled his seatbelt. He shakily put the key into the engine and pulled out the driveway.

Brent looked at his friend with a smile, "You're cute when you're a-all drunk."

Maverick took a quick glance at him, "I'm not. I'm a mess right now." He stop at the red light before he let the window down. He sped up when the light turned green. What Maverick didn't know was he was swerving the line and was going twenty miles over the speed limit. He didn't realize what he had done until he saw flashing blue lights behind him, "Oh shit."

Brent straighten up in his seat as he looked behind them, "Busted."

Maverick pulled over to the side and turned off the engine. He didn't know what to do. He looked over to his friend and saw that he had the same scared expression on his face. He jumped slightly when he heard knocking on the window. He reached for the button and let down the window, "Is there a problem officer?"

The officer looked at him, "There is..you were swerving the line and going sixty five in a forty five limit zone. I'm going to need your license and registration."

Maverick patted his pockets for his wallet, pulling it out he grabbed his license out and handed to the cop and reached over to the glove department to get papers.

The officers was about to leave until he smelt the alcohol coming from the car, "I'm going to need both to step out of the car. Puts you hands on the hood and don't move." He walked back to his car to call for backup.

* * *

Mercedes snuggled against Sam as they watched an old timely holiday show. She had to admit that this was one of the best holidays ever. She felt completed, something she hasn't felt in a long time. She looked over to see her phone buzzing on the table.

"Who could that be at one in the morning?" Sam asked.

"It's probably Maverick calling to let me know he has made it home." She reached over and grabbed the phone from the table. A frown instantly playing on her lips as she saw the number, "It's the precinct."

"What?" Sam asked as he sat up from the ground.

Mercedes slid the answer button, "Mercedes Jones.

"Mom..it's me."

Mercedes face scrunched up in confusion, "Maverick?"

He nodded his head, realizing she couldn't see him he spoke again, "Yeah..can you come get me?"

"What the hell are you doing at the police station?"

Maverick winced at her tone, "I'll explain when you get here..but please come get me." The phone made a noise, signaling it was about to shut off.

Mercedes stared at the phone in disbelief as she stood up from the floor.

Sam watched as she got up throwing on her jacket and boots, "Babe..is everything alright." When she didn't answer, he stood up from the floor and walked over to her, "Mercedes.."

Mercedes looked at him, blinking slowly, "I don't know." She said as she stuffed her phone in her pocket, "But I'm about to find out." She headed towards the door, pulling it open, she walked to her car.

* * *

Mercedes walked through the double doors, heart beating extremely fast as she walked towards the desk. She twirled around when she heard someone calling her.

"Ms. Jones." The officer came up to her.

"Officer McCarthy, hi.." She looked at him.

Kevin nodded towards her, "I need to talk to you about something." He led her to his desk. He waited till she sat down, "I pulled over a car about an hour ago for speeding and swerving the lines." He shifted uncomfortably, "When I went to the car and asked for the driver's license, I saw that it was your son." He took a breath, "Mercedes, I brought him in, gave him a field and breathalyzer test. He couldn't even walk in a straight line and he was way over the legal limit."

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. She open and closed her mouth several times. Maverick was arrested for driving under the influence. She knew for a fact that this couldn't be him because he always told her that her never dranked at parties. She looked over when the officer spoke again.

"I have him in custody but since I knew that he was your son, I didn't book him."

Mercedes shook her head, "No..book him." She caught his eye when he looked at her, "Book him. I don't care if you knew me or not, he broke the law. You do your job Kevin." She raised her voice, causing the station to get quiet.

Kevin nodded as he stood up from his seat, "I can take you to see him if you want. He will have to stay for the night and go to court tomorrow morning."

Mercedes nodded as she walked behind him to the holding cell. She couldn't help but feel the hurt and anger that was boiling inside of her. She looked over and saw that Brent was in there too. Taking a breath, she walked over to them.

Maverick looked up when he heard someone coming in. He shot up from his the bench and walked over to her, "Mom.."

Mercedes held her hand up, "Don't.." She said in a low tone, "How could you make such a stupid decision Maverick?"

"Mom..I don't know..I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it." She yelled at him, "You could've killed someone tonight..better yet, you could've killed yourself."

Maverick sighed as he listen to her, feeling his head starting to pound increasingly, "Mom I know that..I'm sorry, I screwed up. Cut me some slack." He raised his voice at her.

"You better watch your damn tone, I'm your mother." She pointed her finger through the bars.

"I wish you weren't!" He yelled at her, immediately closing his mouth shut when he realized what he said. Seeing the hurt look on her face broke his heart. He didn't mean what he said. He just was frustrated with himself and was ready to go home.

Mercedes looked at him with hurt evident in her eyes. She took a step back, feeling the tears starting to form, "I'm sorry you feel that way." She turned around and walked out the door.

"Mommy." Maverick croaked out when he saw her walk away, feeling his tears come down his face. This was the worst night ever.

* * *

**A/N. Are you shocked? Well lets start from the beginning. Madison and Sam are so cute together, and the gift was amazing. Do you like Zoe & Alyssa? A little Samcedes sweetness. Now, what do you guys think is wrong with Maverick? This is just the filler of whats to come you guys. It has to get worst before it gets better :/**


	15. Dangling In The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Sam looked at Mercedes as she slept on the couch. Her tear streaked face tearing him to pieces. He walked over to her and sat on the couch, cursing himself for waking her, "I'm sorry baby.."

Mercedes opened her swollen eyes, looking over at the clock seeing it was ten in the morning, "It's okay, I should be up anyways." She sat up on the couch, zipping up her jacket. She slid her hands into her pocket as she stared blankly at the wall.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and that did it. She broke out in tears. Sam pulled her to him, kissing her forehead softly, "It's going to be okay."

Mercedes shook her head, "You don't k-know that." She cried out, covering her face with her hands.

Madison tip toed downstairs when she heard Mercedes crying. She sat down on the bottom step, nibbling on her lip as she watched her father comfort her.

Sam rocked them back and forth. He didn't know what he could say to make her see that everything was going to be okay. She told him that Maverick was arrested for a DUI and the argument that they had. What he didn't understand was how did this even happen? He came out of his thoughts when he saw Madison come and wrapped her short arms around Mercedes' waist.

Madison laid her head down on Mercedes' chest, "Don't cry momma, I don't like it when you're sad."

Mercedes sniffled as she listen to the little girl, "I'm sorry sweetheart." She pulled her in her lap.

Madison frowned when she saw her face, taking her small hand to wipe the tears away, "Daddy always makes me pancakes to make me feel better. You want some pancakes?"

Mercedes laughed through her tears, "Yeah..I would love some."

Madison smiled brightly before she slid off of her lap. Tapping Sam's shoulder, "You heard her, she wants some pancakes. Get to cooking." She trotted into the kitchen.

Sam looked at her in amusement, "So bossy." He mumbled as he got up from the couch.

"She's your child." Mercedes quipped back softly.

"That she is." He smiled down at her, holding out his hand, "Come on."

Mercedes took his hand, letting out a small smile as she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Maverick was rubbing his still hurting wrist as he walked towards the front door. The judge had gave him six months of community service since it was his first offense. When he was finished, he looked up and saw Brandon was there to pick him up. He could see the disappointed etched across his face. To make things worst, he didn't say a word to him on the car ride home. He sighed as he walked through the door, immediately greeted by the angry looks of his family.

Ginger gestured for him to walk towards the kitchen table.

Maverick bit the inside of his cheek as he walked towards the kitchen, sitting down at the end of the table. He watched as she came in and sat in front of him. He was relieved when she told the others to not come in, he didn't think he could handle anyone else looking disappointed in him.

Ginger stayed quiet for a few minutes, mostly just taking him in trying to figure out what's wrong with him, "What happened Maverick? And don't you dare say you don't know because you do."

"GG." He sighed as he played with the placemat on the table, avoiding all eye contact with her, "I..I'm just angry okay?"

"Don't 'okay me', you need to tell me what is wrong with you. You're acting out Maverick. You out of everyone knows how much pain you put your mother through last night. You could've died. Do you know how hard it was to hear what you did? Maverick..this is how your father died."

"And you think I don't know that GG." Maverick looked at her with tears clouding his vision, "I miss him. I hate that he can't be here with us. I fucking hate it. I hate that he didn't get a chance to see me grow up. I hate that I can't go to him for things I can't go to mom for. I hate it." He was full out crying by now, "It hurts to see boys my age have their dad and I c-can't have mine. So yes, I turned to drinking. I tried to drown away the pain of it all. I've been doing it for two months." He laid his head down on the table.

Ginger cover her hand over her mouth. She scooted back in her chair, getting up and walking towards him, "Mav..why didn't you tell anyone you was feeling this way?"

"I don't know." He whispered solemnly.

She sighed as she placed a hand on his back, "Don't ever keep anything like this in ever again. Do you hear me?" She sat down beside him in a chair, "I know you're angry about losing your father, we all are Maverick. He was such a good person but it was his time. You can't go around putting yourself in self-destruct mode because of it." She patted his knee, "You need to talk to your mom."

Maverick let out of humorless laugh, "I doubt she wants to talk to me after what I said last night."

"What did you say?" She asked in mild tone.

"I basically told her I wish she wasn't my mom for no reason."

Ginger gasped in shock, "Why would you say such a thing?"

He sniffled hardly, "I didn't mean it I swear and I will always hate myself for putting that hurt look on her face. Mama means everything to me. Everything. And now..." He drifted off as his words got caught in his throat, "She probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Maverick. She may be a little upset with you right now, but I can almost guarantee she doesn't hate you."

Maverick stared blankly at her. He wanted to believe what she was saying but he couldn't. He made a very stupid decision. He knew he did but he couldn't go back and change the past.

* * *

Mercedes paced back and forth in the living room. She knew she had to go home but she couldn't face her son yet. _Get yourself together, Mercedes. You're a 31 year old woman and you're afraid to face your 16 year son _she thought to herself.

Sam wash the last of the dishes before he told Madison to go upstairs and get dressed. He had promised to take her ice skating this afternoon but they had to run some errands before hand. He grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands off as he walked to the living room. He leaned against the doorway when he saw Mercedes pacing back and forth, "Sweetheart?"

Mercedes jumped at the sound of his voice, "Yeah?"

"You should go talk to him. I know your pissed right now but you need to hear what he has to say for himself."

Mercedes sighed as she ran her hand through her messy pony tail, "You're right.." She grabbed her keys from the table, walking over she gave him a kiss, "I'll see you later. Tell Madison I love her." She walked to the door and closed it behind her. Once she made it to her car, she got in and strapped herself down, saying a little prayer before she drove off.

* * *

_Mercedes rolled over once she heard the phone ring. She quickly answered it, "Where are you?"_

_"Just got off of work, I'm on my way now." He said as he go into his truck, "Is little man still up?"_

_"Yes.." Mercedes smiled down at her son who was reaching for her phone, "He actually wants to speak to you." She handed him the phone._

_Maverick smiled as he grabbed the phone, "Hi daddee."_

_Calvin smiled, "Hey buddy. Are you being good for mommy?"_

_"Yes!" He said excitedly, "I'm being berry good daddee."_

_"That's my boy. I'm going to see you in a few. I love you."_

_"I luv you too." He handed Mercedes back the phone._

Mercedes came out of her thoughts as she opened the front door. She threw her keys in the bowl by the door, tucking her hands into her pockets as she walked towards the kitchen, stopping short when she saw her mom and Maverick siting at the table.

Ginger turned when she heard footsteps, taking in her distressed looking daughter, "Hey."

Maverick lifted his head, seeing his mother, he casted his eyes back down to the table.

"Hey." Mercedes said lowly as she fully walked into the kitchen.

Ginger stood up from the table, giving Maverick a light pat on his back. She walked towards Mercedes, leaning closely to her ear, "Listen to him."

Mercedes adverted her eyes from her, grunting a little. She looked back when she watched her leave out the room. Turning back around, she walked towards the table in silence. She sat down in the chair, looking at him but still not saying a word.

Maverick bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep his tears at bay. It killed him to see her ignoring him. Clearing his throat, "Um..I'm sorry mama. I really am."

Mercedes scoffed loudly, turning her attention to the screen door. The silence went on for a few for minutes.

Maverick felt a single tear slide down his face, "Can you please just talk to me? Please?"

"What do you want me to say Maverick?" She looked at him, "Do you want me to tell you that you made the worst decision you could ever make? Do you want me to remind you that this is how your dad died Maverick? Because the same thing you did, someone else did it and killed him." The chair suddenly made a screeching noise as she got up from it, staring intently into his eyes, "Do you not know how much this hurts me Maverick? To know my s-son.." She croaked out before she covered her mouth to stop the sob that was coming out, "My son could've ended up in an orange jumpsuit or worst..dead."

Maverick put his head down, shaking it sadly. Everything she was saying was hitting him hard. He didn't think. He could've not only ended someone's life but his as well, "I'm so sorry mommy. I'm sorry. I didn't think." He decided to just let the truth out, "I've been drinking for the last two months because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at everyone being happy with their dads...I just couldn't."

Mercedes hand paused as she was running it through her ponytail, "Why didn't you tell me Maverick? I'm your mother, you're suppose to tell me when you're feeling a certain way." She cried softly, "I know you're mad..hell I'm still mad too but I talked to someone about it. Drinking isn't going to solve anything, trust me, I know." She looked at him with sad eyes, seeing he was not saying anything she decided to do what she should've did a long time ago, "If you don't want to talk to me..then you're going to a therapist..because this behavior, it's unacceptable." She looked at him one last time before she walked out of the kitchen.

Maverick stared at her retrieving form feeling defeated. He did not want to sit in a shrinks office for a hour talking about his problems. But he'll do it for the sake of getting better and mending his relationship with his mom.

* * *

Sam smiled as he looked down at his daughter, who was patiently waiting to get her skates on and tied, "You ready Muffin?"

Madison nodded excitedly, "Yes." She slid out of her boots and place her legs in Sam's lap. She looked at him curiously as he tied up the laces, "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" He focused on the right foot, making sure he double knotted it.

"Why was mama so sad this morning?" She asked curiously.

Sam looked at her. How the hell do you explain this to a six year old?, "Well..sweetheart, she was just upset about something that happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Um..maybe she will tell you later on." Sam stood up from the bench, holding out his hand for her to take.

Madison smiled, "Okay." She grabbed his hand and slowly walked to the entrance, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Madison." A woman said as she took in the little girl.

Sam looked up with a frown immediately playing on his lips, pulling Madison closer to him, "What the hell do you want?"

She held her hands up in defense, "I don't want any trouble Sam.."

"No trouble? That's all your good for nothing family is is trouble."

"Sam..I know it's hard for you to trust me but I do want to be in her life."

Madison looked up at the woman, face mimicking Sam's facial expression.

"That's definitely not happening and you can tell the rest of the family that too." Sam said sternly, "Y'all knew about Nicole or whatever the hell her name is and you didn't tell me. I thought you were my friend Jenny."

Jenny put her head down, "She is my sister Sam, I couldn't betray her. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said as he stared at her, eyes glistening with anger, "Make this your last time talking to us. If you or anyone else so ever come near us again, I'll have you locked up. Don't think I won't." He watched as her eyes went wide before she scurried away. He didn't want them around Madison one bit.

He sighed as he looked down at his daughter, "You ready?"

She nodded softly, gripping his hand tighter as they walked to the edge, letting the blades hit the ice, "Daddy..please don't make me go with them."

"Don't you worry about that because that's not happening ever. You're with me and they will never see you as long as I live." He told her truthfully as he kept his balance.

Madison smiled briefly, "Thank you." She stopped herself, causing him to as well, and hugged him around his waist.

"Don't thank me baby girl." He bent down, giving her a big kiss on her forehead, "Lets skate."

Madison took his hand again and moved them along the ice. They stayed there for about two hours and got some food afterwards.

* * *

Mercedes knocked on door lightly, standing back when she heard the voice on the other side. She saw the door open, smiling faintly when Puck greeted her with a big hug. He walked her in the house and to the living room, where Quinn was feeding Carson.

Quinn looked over at her best friend, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied lowly as she walked over and sat by her in the couch.

Quinn removed the bottle from Carson's mouth and handed him to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled when she handed him to her. She cradled the small body in her arms. She grabbed the bottle and placed it back into his mouth, his green eyes staring back into hers.

Quinn placed her hand underneath her chin as she watched on. She knew Mercedes very well and she knew that there were doubts running through her mind, "You're a wonderful mother Mercedes, stop thinking otherwise."

Mercedes never looked up, putting all of her focus on Carson, "As of lately..I'm not." She felt a tear starting to slowing fall down her cheek, "I didn't even notice that he was hurting Q. He went to drinking because I was too stupid to notice."

Quinn called for Noah, telling him to come get the baby. When he did, she moved in front of Mercedes, grabbing her chin, "You listen to me and you listen good. You're not stupid. This is not your fault Mercedes. It's not. Do not blame yourself for this."

"I can't help it Quinn. It is my fault. If I would've paid more attention, then none of this would've happen."

Quinn wrapped her into hug. She knew it would be hard convincing Mercedes that it wasn't her fault. She felt so bad for her sister, she didn't like it when she was upset.

* * *

_Mercedes grabbed the phone from Maverick, "I'm back."_

_"I'm going to be there in about ten minutes." Calvin said as he stopped at the red light._

_"Okay, I love you." Mercedes sung through the phone._

_Calvin smiled widely, "I love you too baby. I'll see you soon." He made kissing noises through the receiver before he hung up. He put his foot on the pedal when the light turned green, failing to see the car speeding through the red light, hitting him on the driver's side of the car._

Maverick woke up out of sleep in a cold sweat. Ever since he has been out of jail, he has been having this vivid dream about someone dying in a wreck. He sighed as he moved the cover off of his body and got up from the bed. He opened up his door to his room and made his way down the hallway. He saw his mother coming up the stairs with a cup of tea and a book in her hands. He didn't know if he should say anything or not. When she hit the top step, she stop when she saw him. He stared back at her, "I was just going to get some water."

Mercedes merely nodded as she walked passed him.

Maverick sighed as she walked away. He turned around and watched her go to her room, "I just want to say that I love you and I wouldn't want any other mom in the world. Goodnight." He hurried down the stairs, not wanting to see what she was going to say or do.

Mercedes turned and looked down the stairwell. She let a small smile take over her lips as she pushed her door opened. She may be mad at him for what he did but that would never stop her from loving him.

* * *

**A/N. Now we now what's wrong with Maverick. A lot of you thought he was gay, which I could understand because when I went back and read it, I was like 'Okay Torri, you really did make him sound like he was.' lol. But his sexuality is yet to be known. ;) Don't worry you guys, the angst is almost over. The road to recovery is going to be long for Maverick, but he will learn how to cope with his father's death. I know there are other things that went on in this chapter but we will touch bases on that in the next one. Have a great weekend y'all. :)**


	16. Let It Go

**DISCLAIMER:I DO OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**MICHELLE BENSON-ASHLEY JUDD**

* * *

Maverick tugged on his book bag strap as he walked down the long hallway. Today marked his first day of therapy and he was really nervous. He smiled politely to the receptionist and gave her his name. He took a seat as he waited for his name to be called. He pulled out his phone to send out a quick text to his mother to let her know that he was here. They were talking but it wasn't like it use to be. He licked his lips as he sat back in his seat.

Dr. Benson opened her door as she walked one of her patients out. She grabbed the folder from the edge of the counter, smiling softly when she looked at the young man, "Maverick?"

Maverick opened his eyes as he looked at her. He sighed standing up, grabbing his bag along with him. He gave a curt nod to her as he followed her into the office. He sat down on the long couch that she had in her office, sitting his bag beside him.

Dr. Benson crossed her legs as she sat in front of him. She grabbed her pad from her desk, turning to a fresh sheet of paper, she grabbed her pen from her desk also, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kate Benson, I graduated from Southern Cal and I've been doing this job for over ten years. Tell me a little about yourself.

Maverick shifted on the couch uncomfortably, "My name is Maverick. I'm sixteen years old and I play football and baseball. That's it."

"What positions?"

"Running back and pitcher."

"Awesome." She smiled at him, "How about we get started here today. What brings you to me?"

Maverick played with his fingers as he avoided eye contact with her, "I came to you today..because I need help."

Dr. Benson scribbled down some notes before she looked back at him, "Do you mind keeping eye contact with me? I just feel if you don't, that's telling me that you really don't want to be here."

"To be perfectly honest, I don't want to be here." Maverick said in a tight tone.

"And why is that?" She asked curiously as she looked at him.

"I don't like shrinks." He shrugged dismissively.

Dr. Benson sighed as she pushed up her glasses, "Maverick, I'm only here to help you get better and to get better, you have to trust me."

"That's going to be difficult because it's hard for me to trust anyone." He stared at her for a few minutes before he looked away.

She scribbled down some more notes, "And we can work on that too if you would like." She watched as he fiddled with his hands, she took that as a sign of nervousness, "So let me ask you again..what brings you here today?"

Maverick sighed as he looked at her in irritation, "I need help coping with my father's death."

She hummed as she wrote down something else, "When did he die?"

"When I was three."

Dr. Benson nodded her head as she looked at him, "How does that make you feel?"

"I feel sad and angry.." Maverick avoided eye contact with her, "Are we done?"

Dr. Benson looked at him, then her clock, "We have another thirty minutes.." Seeing the look in his face, she took off her glasses and sat her things on her desk, standing up, "But we can stop for today."

Maverick sighed in relief as he grabbed his stuff and stood.

"I'll see you again next week Maverick and we're not stopping." She gave him a look.

Maverick nodded as he opened the door. He was so over this already. He stopped by the receptionist and let her know when he was coming back. When she was done, he walked out the building and headed to his car.

* * *

Mercedes let out a shy smile as she button up her blouse. Sam had brought her a late lunch over and they ended up not eating it. She turned back around and saw Sam pulling up his pants, "This is so bad.."

Sam looked over at her with a smirk, "I didn't see you complaining until now." He laughed when she threw something at her. He walked over to her with lustful smile, "You know you loved it." He leaned over and captured her lips in a fervent kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, "I did..I really did." She whispered as she tilted her head a little more.

Sam kissed her one last time before he pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she sat down in her chair.

Sam smiled before he buttoned up his shirt also. He turned his head towards the door when he heard a knock.

Mercedes got up from her seat and walked towards her door. She unlocked it, cracking it as she saw Lindsey on the other side, "What's up?"

Lindsey looked up from the sticky notes, "You have two calls from Linda Tart about the benefit and you have a meeting tomorrow at 8." She looked at her boss disheveled look with a smirk on her face.

Mercedes grabbed the sticky notes from her hands, ignoring the look from her, "Thanks Lindsey."

"You're welcome boss lady." She walked backwards, giving her a knowing look.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she closed the door back.

Sam tucked his shirt into his pants as he walked up behind her wrapping his longs arms around her waist, he kissed the side of her neck.

Mercedes wiggled out of his embrace, "Nope, we're not starting this again."

Sam pouted as she walked away. He went and sat in one of the chairs that was in front of her desk and took her in.

Mercedes stuck her notes in her planner as she sat back down. Writing her self a note, she looked back up and saw Sam was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing.." He said quickly.

Mercedes quirked a brow at him, "Yeah, it's something. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"I'm thinking that I'm glad to see you finally smiling again after the last week."

Mercedes looked away from him, casting her eyes toward her computer, "I'm trying really hard but it's not easy. I'm trying not to be mad at him because I know he's hurting but he made the dumbest decision ever Sam."

"I know Mercedes." He said quietly as he looked at her.

Mercedes looked at him, "I'm just..trying to move pass it."

"That's all you can do baby. Just let it go." He smiled at her as he fixed his mouth to sing something.

"Don't you dare start singing that song." Mercedes pointed a finger at him.

Sam chuckled, raising his hands in defense, "Okay." He grabbed the bag of food from the chair, "I think we could still actually eat this if you still have time."

"I would love that." She sent a smile his way. They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and talking about pretty much everything under the sun.

* * *

Maverick walked in the house tiredly from a long day. He just started his first set of hours of community service and it was kicking his butt. He sat his things down on the counter and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Brent sitting at the table, "What are you doing here?" His words came out harsher than he meant too.

Brent winced at his tone as stood up, "Your mom gave me five minutes to speak to you and then I have to leave. I just wanted to come over here to say I'm sorry."

Maverick looked away from him, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do." He walked closer to him, "I put not only myself but you in a dangerous situation. We should've just called Luke to come get us."

"Yeah..well, it's in the past now..only thing we need to do now is move forward." He said as he avoided eye contact with him.

Brent nodded before he turned around and grabbed his book bag, "I'll talk to you later." He attempted to walk pass him without a second glance.

Maverick caught his arm before he could leave, he searched his face, "Thank you."

Brent bit down on his bottom lip, "You're welcome." He gave him one past glance before he left out of the kitchen.

Maverick leaned against the doorframe with his eyes closed, "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, thinking about the decision he had to make.

Mercedes was on the other side of the wall when she heard them talking, her eyebrows raised in confusion when she heard Maverick whisper to himself. Her face coming to realization after a few minutes of thinking, mouth dropping a little, "I knew it." She whispered to herself, she accidentally bumped into the table, knocking something down in process, "Shit."

Maverick jumped when he heard something fall. He walked around to corner to see his mom picking up some books, "You okay?"

Mercedes looked up with a guilty smile, "Yeah..I'm fine. I just ran into the table." She lied as stood up straightening the books back on the table.

Maverick nodded as he watched her, "I know things are still kind of shaky with us but I hope that we can get back to where we were."

Mercedes tugged at her lip, "Well, as long as you keeping going to your therapy sessions, we should be fine." She watched as he sadly nodded, "Listen Maverick, I love you and I will never stop..but I just want you to get better. I know you made a mistake and I'm trying to see that you were hurt but..it still hurts me."

"I know mom and I can't tell how sorry I am." He looked at her sympathetically.

"I know..everything is going to be okay." She said quietly as she looked at him. Clearing her throat, she smiled a little, "So..is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Maverick shook his head, "No."

"Nothing new going on in your life..like relationships..girlfriend drama?"

Maverick raised a brow at her, "Um..no."

"Okay.." Mercedes said with a smirk, "You know you can talk to me about that if you want."

"Yeah, I know mom." He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Why are you looking so awkward?"

"It's just an uncomfortable conversation to have." He shrugged lightly.

Mercedes placed her hand on her hip, "Would you rather me talk to you about sex again?"

"Ew, mom..no." He made a face, "That's just..no." He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Mercedes giggled, yelling after him, "I'm just saying." She smiled as she turned and walked up the stairs. Things weren't perfect but it was getting better.

* * *

Sam walked towards Mercedes office for the third time this week. She had called him earlier and told him that she needed to talk to him. He felt the lingering eyes on him as he walked to the door, knocking softly. He smirked proudly at knowing that heard them the other day. He smiled when she opened the door, "Hey baby."

"Hey." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, pulling him in as she locked the door behind them. She walked over to her desk and leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest, "I'm glad you could come, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

Mercedes looked at him, "I think Maverick is gay."

Sam looked at her shocked, "What? What makes you think that?"

"Well..I kind of heard him and Brent talking last night.."

Sam gave her a look, "You were eavesdropping?"

"Shut up." Mercedes swatted at his arm, "To be honest, I just so happened to be listening while timing them."

"Timing them?"

Mercedes nodded her head, "Since the incident you know Maverick's grounded, meaning no seeing friends especially Brent but I made an exception just this one time for him."

Sam snickered at her but stopped immediately when she glared at him, "I'm sorry..continue."

"Well like I was saying, they were talking in the kitchen and it just sounded different in a way that they usually do when they're around others. I always had my suspicious but I think this pretty much confirmed it." Mercedes said in one breath.

"Would you be mad if he was?"

"Of course not." Mercedes said quickly, "You love who you love."

Sam nodded with a smile, "That's right." He walked over closer to her, wrapping her into a hug.

Mercedes laid her head down on his chest, "The only thing that's bothering me..is why didn't he tell me."

"Maybe he's just scared of what you may think..or hasn't come to terms that he is."

Mercedes grunted lowly as she closed her eyes, "God..I feel like the I deserve the worst mom of the year award."

Sam held her tighter, letting out a small laugh, "Stop exaggerating."

"I can't." She pouted as she looked at him.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sam reassured her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Mercedes breath out as she listen to what Sam was saying, "Yeah..I hope so." She leaned up and kissed the upper part of his jaw.

* * *

"So today we're going to talk about what's making you upset." Dr. Benson said as she grabbed her pen, "No stopping Maverick. I want to help you and I can't do that if you run away from me."

"Well..I've always felt angry for not having my dad around, I just didn't let it show." Maverick rubbed his sweaty palm against his jeans, "I-um, when my mom started dating this guy Sam, I guess it just made me miss him even more."

Dr. Benson nodded as she wrote in her pad, "How do you feel about Sam?"

"He's a great person and he cares about my mom a lot.."

"If he's such a great person then what made you get back angry about your father when he came around?"

Maverick sighed as he laid back on the couch, "He has a six year old daughter, Madi, she's so sweet. I think I got jealous when the thought came running through my mind." He closed his eyes sadly, "She's going to grow up knowing her dad and getting to experience many things with him and I can't even do that with my own."

Dr. Benson removed her glasses, crossing her legs as she looked at him, "I understand what you're feeling Maverick but there's a different way to approach this, trust me I know. My mother died when I was five, leaving just my dad to raise me. When I was in my teens, I spiraled out of control. I let jealously take over me as I watched other girls with their moms doing things I wished of could've done. Instead of talking to someone, I turned to drugs. I was getting high every other day. I started skipping school and stealing money from my dad's wallet just to pay for another hit." She sat back in her chair, letting out a harsh breath.

When she started telling her story, Maverick sat up and listen to her, "What made you stop?"

Dr. Benson looked out to him with a sad look, "I think that's enough for today." She sat her things back on her desk and stood up. She quickly wiped a fallen tear that escape from her eye.

Maverick stood up, licking his lips as he placed his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you next week." He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Once he got outside the building, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey." He kicked the side of his wheel, "I think it's time for us to talk.." He looked out towards the beach, "Like really talk.."

* * *

**A/N. This is the ending part of all the angst! Nothing but happy and healing times ahead. What do you think of Dr. Benson? How about naughty Samcedes? What's going on between Maverick & Brent? Do you think Maverick's gay like Mercedes says? So many questions, you guys are going to have to wait and see! As always, thank you for you continuous love and support, it doesn't go unnoticed or unappreciated :)**


	17. Jealous

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes sat the last of the food down on the table in the living room. Sam and Madison were coming over tonight for movie night. Since the new year, Mercedes hasn't seen much of Madison because of all the drama and work that been going on. It was going to be nice to sit down and have some time with her. She stood back and looked at all the snacks she had made, "Lord." She giggled as she took in everything. She pulled her phone from out her house coat pocket, seeing she had a text from Maverick letting her know that he was getting out of therapy and was going to be a little late because of traffic. She grabbed one of the m&m's and place it in her mouth just as the doorbell rang. She dimmed the lights as she walked towards the door.

Madison stood on the other side patiently waiting for Mercedes to open the door. The tip of her nose was red from the coldness outside. She had her blanket rolled and tuck underneath her arm as she bounced on her toes. She missed her mama so much and she couldn't wait to see her. Seeing the door open she let out a loud squeal as she ran to her, "Mama." She dropped her things down in process as she wrapped her arms around Mercedes's waist.

Mercedes smiled as she picked her up with a slight grunt, "You're getting heavy baby girl." She laughed as she kissed her cheek.

Madison giggled softly, "I've been eating some really good food."

Sam chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe.

Mercedes laughed out loud at her, "Oh my god." She pinched her cheek as she sat her back on the floor. She leaned over and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips, moving aside so that he could enter.

Madison looked around the house, "Where's Maverick?"

"He's running a little late but he's coming." She smiled at the younger girl, "How about we go to the living room. I have a surprise for both of you."

Madison and Sam eyes brightened as they looked at each other. They grabbed their stuff and headed towards the living, stopping as they saw the set up.

"Wow.." They said in unison. Mercedes had went all out for the night. She had different types of candies, marshmallow carmel popcorn, regular buttery popcorn, homemade mini pizza roll ups and drinks.

"I'm in absolute heaven." Sam said as he looked at her.

Madison nodded her head, "Me too."

"Glad you guys like it." She said as she plopped down on the couch with a smile.

Madison walked over to the couch and sat beside her, sliding off her boots, she stacked them neatly underneath the table.

Sam followed behind them, removing his jacket and hanging it on the rack. He walked over and sat on the other side of Mercedes, resting his arm on the back of the seat, "What are we watching?"

Mercedes grabbed the set of DVDs off the table and gave it to him, "All of these." She then proceeded to grab a pack of sour patch kids from the table.

Madison did the same and got her water also. She got back on the couch and cuddled into Mercedes's side, grabbing her light blue blanket with her.

* * *

Maverick sat on the bench in the park as he waited for Brent. They had a lot to talk about with such a little amount of time. He looked up when heard footsteps crunching against the leaves, "Hey."

"Hey.." Brent said quietly as he stood in front of him, "You wanted to talk, lets talk."

Maverick wasn't surprised that he was acting like this. He was wrong for what he did and he couldn't apologize for it enough, "I'm sorry.."

Brent scoffed as he looked away from him. He was hurt like hell.

Maverick bit down on his lip, "Brent..I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I...I love you so much but I can't.." He drifted off as he looked at him.

"Why? Is it because of Kelsey? Or is it because you can't come to terms that you're gay Maverick?" Brent said loudly before his voice started to waiver off, "We've been best friends since forever but we have been together secretly for a year. Why couldn't you just tell me this earlier if you wasn't sure? Before I got too invested in my feelings for you.." He felt a tear slide down his face.

Maverick felt like a complete ass. He didn't know how to feel. Yes, that's what he has been hiding for the last year. He was gay. Or was he? He didn't know, he just felt confused. He thought if he could kiss Kelsey, it would make him feel different but it didn't. That's why Brent was pissed at him..because of the kiss. He looked up and saw that he was walking away, he jumped off the table quickly and ran behind him, "Brent wait...please wait." He caught his arm, only to have it shrugged harshly away from him.

"Don't touch me." He looked at him with hurt and anger present in his eyes, he turned around and started back walking to his car.

Maverick bit down harshly on his bottom lip before he followed him to his car. He didn't know what to do. Before Brent could open the door, he place his hand over it, "You're not leaving. We are going to talk about this."

"Talk about what Maverick? The fact that you don't know what you're going to do?"

Maverick let his head hang low, "I don't know..I love you but I just don't know if I can be..."

"Then let me go." He cut him off from, knowing what he was about to say, "We can still be friends, that'll never change. I'll just have to find someone who knows what they want and isn't afraid to be with me." Brent said lowly.

Maverick looked at him with jealously evident in his face. He leaned in, letting his lips hover over Brent's, "That's not happening." He closed the gap between them, kissing his lips softly before it turned hungrily.

Brent let his own walls down as he kissed him, moving his mouth along his, "You're not playing fair Mav." He whispered against his lips.

"I never have." Maverick said as he reached for the backdoor handle. Once he grip it, he opened the door and pushed him in. He then got on top on him and closed the door behind him. He leaned down kissing him once again, not wanting to lose that connection even if he was confused.

Brent wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.  
He ran his hands down his back before he found the end of his shirt. He tugged at him, removing it from him completely, their conjoined lips never missing a beat. He detached his mouth from his lips and found the column of his neck, leaving multiple purple bruises there. In that moment, he felt all of his sense come back to him. He shook his head as he pushed at his chest, "I can't.."

Maverick let out a sigh as he pulled back, he looked down at him, "I love you."

"I love you too but I can't go on like this." Brent said as he closed his eyes, pushing at his chest again for him to get up.

Maverick nodded as he left a lingering kiss on his lips. He grabbed his shirt and opened the door. He looked at him one last time before he headed towards his car. He knew his mom was going to be pissed at him for being late but he had to handle this.

* * *

Mercedes looked at her watch for the third time since the second movie started. It was passed seven and Maverick was suppose to be home at six. She looked down and saw Madison laying down on the pallet with a small bowl of popcorn watching the movie intensely. She looked over and saw Reece sitting next to the girl, watching her with so much interest. She was glad that she could help Madison calm her fear with dogs. Hearing the front door open, she removed herself from Sam and headed towards the door, "You're late."

Maverick sighed, "I'm sorry..the traffic was very heavy." He lied as he looked at her.

Mercedes squinted her eyes, "Stop lying." She raised her brow when she notice something, "This is your warning..don't be late again." She turned to the living room with a smirk, "And by the way, you did a really horrible job at trying to cover those hickies up."

Macerick's eyes went wide. He ran to the mirror and pulled down his shirt, "Dammit." He grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to take a shower.

Mercedes plopped by down on the couch by Sam, smiling when he pulled her close, "He almost had sex." She whispered.

"How the hell do you know?" He asked quietly.

"A mother knows." She cuddled up into his side.

Madison yawned as she laid her head down on the pillow, mumbling softly to herself. She huffed as her eyes started to flutter close, "I can't hang daddy, I can't hang."

Sam laughed at her, "It's okay sweetheart."

"Good.." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"She's such an early bird Sam." Mercedes smiled down at her.

"She gets that from me." Sam said as he dazed at his sleeping daughter, "When I was little, my mom said that I use to come home after school, do my homework, eat, take a bath and go straight to sleep at six."

Mercedes giggled, "I can imagine a young you doing that." She kissed his lips.

Sam laughed quietly, accepting the kiss with a warm smile. He looked over and saw Maverick coming in, "Hey Maverick."

"Hey Sam." He smiled at the older man. He looked down and saw Madison on the floor sleep, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed Reece's head as he stood up, "What are we watching?"

"The Fox and The Hound." Mercedes told him as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He grabbed the bowl and turned his attention to the TV. After a few minutes, he decided to asked the question that has been on his mind lately, "When did you two know you were in love?"

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and then looked at him.

Sam cleared his throat, "Well, I knew when I saw how she treated Madison with so much care and love." He intertwine their fingers together, "She didn't run away because of all the baggage I had." He looked at Mercedes, "She loved me for me and didn't judge me on my past."

Mercedes smiled shyly, "I knew I loved him when we were at the fair." She raised their hands and kissed them, "And anybody that can love me and my son, is a winner in my books."

Maverick couldn't help but smile at them. He could tell that they were very much in love and he hoped that one day, he could have a relationship like that. He thought about everything that happen with Brent and the truth was..he was just confused. Of course he admitted he loved him but what kind of love was it? He looked over at his mom debating if he should tell her or not, "That's amazing."

Mercedes took him in, "You know you can to talk to me about anything right?"

Maverick shook his head, "Of course." He smiled at her as he stood up, "I'm going to go to the kitchen real quick."

Sam and Mercedes watched as he left.

Mercedes let out a grunt, "He's not telling me something and it's bothering me."

"Don't push baby." Sam kissed the side of her face, "He'll talk when he's ready."

"I hope so." Mercedes breathe out as she looked at the movie again.

* * *

Maverick slid his things into his locker as the bell sounded. They were started baseball practice a little earlier this year and he had to stay after school. Closing his locker, he turned and was met by the most beautiful smile ever, "Hey Kelsey."

"Hey." She smiled at him, pulling her book bag strap on her shoulder, "How are you?"

"I'm doing better." He said truthfully as he looked at her.

Kelsey nodded as she placed a piece of hair behind her ear, "That's really good." She sent a small smile his way, "I don't mean to hold you up but there's this open mic night tonight and I wanted to invite you and your mom. It's going to be a lot of fun, you should come."

"That's sounds nice Kels, thanks." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She leaned in and gave him a hug, pulling back a little she stared at him for a minute, just taking him in to see if he was really okay.

Maverick rolled his eyes. He knew she was checking to see if she was really okay, "I'm fine Kels.."

Kelsey nodded, "I'll text you the address." She waved as she turned and walked away biting on her lip.

Maverick grabbed his bag and headed out to the locker room. Once he got changed into his practice gear, he headed out to the field. He swung on the pole into the dugout, immediately stopping when he saw Brent grabbing a bat. He didn't know whether to speak to him or not.

Brent grabbed his helmet and bat off the bench, seeing Maverick enter he rolled his eyes and walked toward the field. He made sure he bumped against him hard before he left.

Maverick flinched slightly at the contact. He knew this was going to happen. Now he had to worry about his safety as they practice. Hearing the coach calling for them to come onto the field. Maverick headed up the mound, placing his glove on as he walked. He looked just in time to see Brent was up first. He turned his hat backwards, tossing the ball in and out of his hand as he waited for the right signal for the play. He looked at Brent who had a mischievous look in face. He knew him very well and he knew that he was up to no good. He positioned himself to throw the ball and when he did, he immediately regretted it.

Brent set himself up so that he could hit the ball right in between Maverick's leg. He smirked when he kneeled to the ground, "Sorry Coach, I didn't mean to take out your pitcher."

Maverick looked up at him angry, "What the hell Brent?" He stood up form the ground grunting.

"It was a mistake, I seem to be making a lot of those these days." He looked at him dead in the eyes.

Maverick stared at him intently, he was going to say something before the coach yelled and told them to try it again. He snatched his glove up from the ground and headed back to the mound. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mercedes held on to Sam's arm as the walked to the outside part of the café. He had dropped Madison off at his parents and they headed straight to the place. Maverick had told them that he was going to meet them there.

"Ms. Jones." Kelsey came up to her and gave her hug, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invite sweetheart." She smiled at the young girl.

"Anytime." Kelsey held her hand out for Sam to shake, "Thank you for coming also Mr. Evans."

"It's my pleasure." He shook her hand with a smile.

"There's table already ready for y'all if you want to sit." She said as she pointed to the area.

"Thank you so much Kelsey." Mercedes said.

"No problem, I'm just going to wait for Maverick outside. He said he was running a little late." She excused herself.

Sam looked at the girl, looking back at Mercedes with a raised brow, "She has a crush on him."

"She always have." Mercedes said as she grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the table. She thanked him when he pulled the comfy chair out for her. The waiter came and took the drink order just as Maverick walked in.

"Sorry I'm late..I was really in traffic this time." He smiled at his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He walked over and shook Sam's hand. He pulled out a chair for Kelsey and then sat by his mother. He thanked the waiter when he came back and got them some drinks, "So Sam..today Madison and I had the most serious conversation ever." He laughed as he thought about what happen.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well, today's activity was to draw something that makes you happy. So when I was helping her, somehow, I really don't know how but we got on the conversation about babies." He looked at them to try to gauge their reaction, "She said and I quote, 'I wonder if mama and daddy will give us a sister or a brother soon.'"

Mercedes looked at him wide eyed, "How.."

"Well.." Sam started with a happy look on his face, "I'll leave that decision up to your mother..but I'm down for whatever."

The whole table grew in laughter. Mercedes felt her face heat up, "We'll see." She said as she kissed Sam's cheek lovingly.

Maverick smiled at them, looking at Kelsey, "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks Maverick." She smiled softly at him, she was about to ask him something but a familiar face caught her eye, "Hey there's Brent."

Maverick smiled started to instantly fade when he saw Brent come in. And he was with someone.

Brent thanked the hostess as she led him and his friend to a table. He almost stopped in his tracks when he saw Maverick and Kelsey. He plastered on a smile as he walked over to the table with a smirk, "You still got it Ms. Jones."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, letting out a small chuckle, "Hello to you too, Brent."

Brent smiled at her, he let his eyes drift to Sam, "Hope you're treating my lady right Mr. Evans..would hate to have to hurt you."

Sam laughed at him, internally rolling his eyes at the kid, "Like the queen she is." He winked at Mercedes, holding her hand tightly.

Brent cleared his throat, "Nice you see you Kelsey.."

"You too Brent." She smiled at him.

Brent purposely ignored Maverick, which Sam and Mercedes took notice of. He turned to his date, "This is my friend Christopher, he's in town for awhile and I thought I would show him around."

"It's nice to meet y'all." He said with pearly white smile.

"Let me guess..you're from Kentucky?" Sam smirked when he nodded, "I can detect accents really well."

Chris laughed at him, "Yes sir and you must be from Tennessee? Am I right?"

Sam lifted his beer up to him with a nod, "I like this kid."

"Me too." Mercedes and Kelsey said as they stared at the boy with so much interest.

Maverick side eyed them hard. He looked at Brent, who was totally ignoring him, "Enjoy the night. It was nice meeting you, Chris."

"No..stay, we have plenty of room." Mercedes offered as she gestured to two empty seats. She stopped Brent before he could object, "You're not intruding." She smiled as they took the seats, "So how do you two know each other?"

"Chris and I met a couple of years ago when we attended a baseball camp together." Brent said, "And we see each other every summer when I go out and visit my grandma in Alabama."

Maverick gritted his teeth together. He have never heard of this Chris dude up until now. Why didn't he tell me about him?

"That's sweet." Kelsey said as she looked between the two.

"Brent is a very close friend of mine..I wouldn't trade him in for anything." Chris smiled as he bumped shoulders with him.

Maverick felt his anger starting to rise. He was livid. Where the hell did this dude even come from? He thanked the heavens above when the announcer came on and started the show.

Sam sat back and looked at Maverick. He could tell that he was angry. He leaned down to Mercedes ear, "He's jealous."

"Mhm." Mercedes whispered as she saw her son shooting glared towards Brent and Chris, "Totally jealous."

* * *

After a few performances later, the mic was officially open for anyone to sing. Maverick decided to bite the bullet and go up there. This gave him a chance to express how he's feeling. He scooted back in his chair back and stood up.

Mercedes looked at him with a smile. Maverick was about to go up there and sing his heart out. And that was another thing she loved about her son, the boy could sang.

He walked up to the mic confidently, tapping it a little, "Hey..my name is Maverick and I'm going to sing you guys a little song. Hope you enjoy." He went over to the people to let them know what he was singing. He got back up at to mic, gripping it softly as he began to sing on beat.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

Maverick pointedly looked over in Chris direction then briefly over to Brent's.

_I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

Brent folded his arms over his chest as he glared at his ex.

Sam placed his arm around Mercedes chair, his foot tapping to the beat. He looked over at Mercedes with a smirk on his face.

_I turn my cheer music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

Mercedes mouth dropped as she looked on. Holy shit. Her eyes danced between her son and Brent.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

Maverick eyes stayed connected to Brent's the whole time. He wanted him to know every emotion that he was feeling.

_Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive_

_I turn my cheer music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too_

Kelsey was nodding along to the music. She wasn't stupid. She been knew Maverick and Brent had a thing going on, probably before they even knew it.

_I turn my cheer music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

The crowd was so into the performance. They were clapping along and cheering him on.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

_Oh  
I still get jealous  
Oh  
I still get jealous_

Maverick ended to note perfectly as he looked at Brent. If he was sure about one thing tonight..he knew what he wanted. He thanked the crowd when they started clapping for him.

Brent clapped slowly. He had to admit he did good but he could do better. Since he was putting how he was feeling out there, he might as well do the same. He stood up from his chair and headed to the stage.

Mercedes watched as Brent walked up to the stage, "Oh lord. Everybody's getting their feelings out I suppose." She said as she leaned against Sam's shoulder, smiling when she saw Maverick come back, "You did good baby."

"Thanks mama." He sent a smile her way before he turned his attention back to the stage.

"Hi..I'm Brent and I'm going to share a song with you. I recently went through a breakup. I've been dating this person for a year.." He said as he glanced at Maverick briefly, "Guess it wasn't meant to be but this song explains everything." He smiled when they clapped for him. He rocked softly to the beat.

_You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here_

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

He looked from Maverick to Kelsey.

Maverick tucked in his lips as he took his eyes off of him. Every single lyric struck something inside of him. Now he knew how he felt.

_You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

Sam held Mercedes closely, pressing a kiss against her temple.

_I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up_

Brent's eyes we're glistening with tears but he refused to let them fall.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know...  
I know I'm not the only one_

Brent ended on a perfect note. He thanked the crowd as they started clapping for him. He distinctively wiped his face as he walked back to the table.

Chris stood with a smile, "That was amazing. I didn't even know you could sing." He said as he hugged him.

Maverick felt the pain of jealously ripping through his chest. He didn't like this dude one bit.

Brent laughed as he hugged him back, "Everyone has their secrets."

Mercedes nodded, "That's true."

Kelsey smiled, "How about you Ms. Jones? Are you going to sing us something with your amazing voice."

Sam head snapped towards Mercedes, "You can sing?"

"Oh can she.." Maverick said with a smile, "She has the most amazing voice ever."

"Stop.." Mercedes said as she started to blush.

"I have to hear it now." Sam said, giving her the hurt puppy look.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Maybe next time." She chuckled when they all let out a groan, "Next time, I promise." She turned her head back to the stage for the next performance.

Brent excused himself to go the restroom.

Maverick needed to talk to him, so he waited a couple minutes before he got and went after him. When he opened the door, he saw that no one else was in there so he locked it.

Brent looked up when he heard the clicking on the door. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was him. Choosing to ignore him further, he grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands.

Maverick leaned against the door looking at him, "Are you just going to ignore me?" When he didn't say anything, Maverick let out an angry sigh, "Why would you even bring him here? Who the hell is he anyways?"

"I'm sorry but what I do with my life..is not your concern." He threw the paper towel away and stood in front of him, "Now can you please move."

"No..I'm not moving until to tell me why."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing Maverick. You don't see me going around asking you why you're with Kelsey tonight."

"I'm not with her. She invited me and I came." He told him honestly.

"Whatever, just open the fucking door." Brent said angrily.

"No." He stalked towards him, taking in his angry features.

Brent pushed him against the door, "Open the damn door Mav or I swear to god I'll scream."

Maverick smirked at him, "Scream then..I dare you too." When he opened his mouth, Maverick slammed his onto his, muffling the noise by kissing him.

Brent tried to push him off but he was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. He didn't know how he managed to do this to him.

Maverick detached his mouth from his, "You're mine and only mines." He declared as he moved his mouth along his jawline, making his way toward his neck, "So you can tell your little friend to back off."

"Fuck you Maverick." Brent said as he pushed him off.

"You will be doing that soon." He smiled at him before he unlocked the door and stepped aside.

Brent breath was rigid, he looked at him with anger in his eyes before he walked out the bathroom.

Maverick looked at his retrieving form with a proud smirk on his face. This was all out war and he was ready for this battle.

* * *

**A/N. I bet you thought Brent was straight because of all the comments he made towards Mercedes. Be honest, I know you did lol. And we have also learned that Maverick's ass is very possessive lmao. Samcedes will be swinging in full force next chapter, something BIG happens between them so stay tuned. :)**


	18. Talk Baby To Me

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Mercedes thanked Sam as he helped her out of his truck. She held his hand as they walked up the steps to her house. Her mind was still stuck on what Maverick had told them what Madison said earlier. A baby. Did she want another child? There was no question that she loved Sam but they have only been dating for five months. Was that too soon? She looked over at him with a smile, "You want to stay for awhile?"

"Sure." He said as held her hand, rocking them back and forth. He smiled when she opened the door and locked it behind them. He watched as she slid out of her heels and led him upstairs to her bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched as she removed her clothes and makeup, throwing her hair into a messy ponytail. She slid on a night shirt and pulled her covers back in her bed. Sam kicked his shoes off, crawling up till he met her. He smiled as he leaned against the headboard watching her straddle his lap. When she laid her head down on his chest, he wrapped both of his arms around her.

Mercedes sighed in content as he held her, "I love you so much."

Sam kissed her forehead, "I love you too baby." He whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Mercedes smiled as she played with the end of his shirt. She lifted her head up when she heard the front door open, she figured it was Maverick coming in from the café. Her head turned when she heard him clear his throat.

Maverick stood at his mother's door, "Before you guys removed any clothing, can I talk to you real quick mom?"

"I'll just wait downstairs." Sam said as he unwrapped himself from Mercedes and slid out of the bed.

Maverick smiled at him when he patted his shoulder. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, "I need to talk to you about something and I'm going to need you to listen really good."

Mercedes sat Indian style in the bed as she faced him, "I'm listening.."

"For the last year I've been going through some things that I haven't told you about...one of them involved the thing about dad and the other one was my relationship with someone." He drifted off as he looked at her clearing his throat roughly, "I..um, I dated..I dated.." He ran his hands down his face, letting out a small grunt.

"You dated Brent." Mercedes smirked at him lightly.

Maverick removed his hands and looked at her in shock, "How did.."

"After the way you acted last night, I pieced it together." Mercedes sat up a little, "Baby, you were jealous as hell. When I say jealous, I mean jealous in capitalized letters."

Maverick sighed, "I don't know why I let it bother me so much." He looked down as he played with her blanket, "I had no right in getting mad at him for something I did. I pushed him to another guy."

"You don't even know if he's dating him Mav. He said he was just a friend." She grabbed his by the chin, "Do you love him?"

"Of course." Maverick said without a beat.

"Then what's holding you back from being with him?"

"You." He said honestly.

Mercedes looked at him confused, "Me?"

Maverick nodded as he dropped his head once more, "The reason that I was so scared to tell you was because I didn't want you to disown me for liking..boys."

"Maverick.." Mercedes looked at him sadly, "You should know me better than that. I would never judge you. You love who you love and if you didn't happen to know, my two close friends are gay..so what? Don't use me for an excuse." She said a little hurt that he would think that of her.

"I'm sorry.." He chuckled bitterly, "It looks like 'sorry' is going to be the word of the year for me."

Mercedes looked at him for awhile, taking him in. She knew her son like the back of her hand and she knew that she wasn't the only thing that was holding him back, "What are you afraid of?"

"Screwing up." Maverick looked at her, "I know you probably thought it was because I was scared of what people think..but come on mom, you know I don't give a shi-crap about what other people have to say. You're the only person's judgment that matters. I'm just scared that I'm going to do something wrong and end up hurting him in the process."

Mercedes scanned his face with a smile, "Sweetheart..every relationship will have problems but you have to work hard to make sure that whatever happens, you talk it out with your significant other. That's something I failed to do with Sam when we fought."

"You guys did?" He asked clearly taken aback. They were always so happy, it didn't even seem like they would argue.

Mercedes nodded, "Remember when you didn't hear me talking about him for a week? I thought he was pretty much finished with me for what I did. It took Carson's birth to see that we needed to talk."

Maverick sighed as he played with the ends of the blanket thinking about everything she was saying.

After a moment of complete silence, Mercedes chanced a glance at him again, "What are you going to do?"

Maverick shrugged, "I have to create a plan to get my boyfriend back and let him know how I feel."

She smiled before she leaned over and hugged him, "I love you sweetheart. Never forget that."

"I love you too." He kissed the side of her head before he stood up, "I'm going to head to bed."

"Goodnight." She waved at him before she laid back down in her bed.

Sam walked back up the stairs after Maverick came and told him that they were done. He saw Mercedes laying back in her bed, "Hey.."

She turned her head to the sound of his voice, "Hey.." She gestured for him to come to her. When he did, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly on the lips.

Sam smiled at her, "I'm going to head home. I'll give you a call in the morning, okay?" He kissed her lips once again before he hug her.

"Okay.." She pouted as she gave him one last hug before he left. She turned and buried herself in her quilts.

* * *

Beth placed her headphones as she sat at a table in the courtyard outside of the school. She has a free period off and she was about to work on her paper that was due at the end the week. She grabbed her bag of Doritos and bottle out of her purse and sat in front of her.

Maverick was walking down the hallway when he caught a glance of Beth sitting in the courtyard. He changed his direction and walked towards the door, opening it, he walked to her and touched her shoulder.

Beth jumped when she felt someone touch her, she pulled out her headphones and looked over at her friend, "You scared me."

Maverick laughed, "I'm sorry." He took a seat in front of her.

"It's okay." She tucked her hair behind her ear, sitting down her pen as she looked at him, "What are you doing out here?"

He lifted up the pass, "Bathroom but I saw you here and I wanted to talk."

Beth smiled at him, "I'm so going to snitch on you." She laughed loudly when he saw the look on his face, "I'm just kidding.."

"Ha, not funny." He glared at her before he turned serious, "I finally told mom."

"You did?" She asked excitedly, she stood up and ran around the table and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you."

"I really couldn't have done it without you." He told her honestly. Beth was one person that Maverick could trust with his life. They basically grew up together and had this brother and sister relationship since they were little. When he wanted to talk about something he couldn't with his mother, he went to her. And one of those things just so happen to be his secret relationship with Brent.

"Yes you could've, you just needed someone to give you a little push." She said as she sat beside him, grabbing her bag of chips and opening them.

"I'm going to miss you next year when you're gone."

Beth turned to him, "You can always call me for anything Mav, you know that." She tapped him on his nose just as she use to do when they were little.

Maverick nosed crinkled up, "Yeah..I know."

"Good." She popped a chip in her mouth, munching hungrily, "What's going on with you and Brent?"

Maverick said as he stole a chip from her bag, wincing when she slapped his hand, "Um..we kinda broke up."

"How do you kinda break up?" Beth asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, we broke up because he thinks I haven't came to terms with being gay and he thinks I have a thing for Kelsey..but that's not it, I'm just scared that I'm going to hurt him."

Beth drank some of her water from the bottle before she spoke, "You're not going to hurt him..you love him too much."

Maverick sighed as he looked at her.

Beth pinched his cheek, pausing for a moment when she looked behind him, "Speaking of the devil." She muttered quietly.

Brent had an off period and he decided to go outside to take a breather. This whole situation with Maverick was stressing him out. Of course he loved him but for the last year, he was sick of him not knowing what he really wanted. When he opened the door, he immediately regretted it when he saw Beth and Maverick.

Maverick followed Beth's line a sight, he let out of sigh as he stood up, "Please don't leave.."

Beth gathered up her things from table, "I'll let you two talk." She left them along, hoping and praying that they didn't kill each other.

Brent sighed as he turned around and faced him, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Maverick said quietly.

Brent decided against his better judgement and walked over to the tables deciding for once to leave his stubbornness behind. He sat his book bag on the table and sat down.

Maverick was glad that he didn't walk away from him. He sat down in front of him, "First, I want to apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for."

Brent licked his lips as he listen to him, cursing himself from letting the memories from last night in the restroom flood through his mind, "It was uncalled for but I couldn't expect anything less from you."

Maverick smiled as he scooted closer to him, "I was acting like a jealous monster and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said as he looked at him.

Maverick nodded as he sat his arms on the table. He looked away from him as he moves his hand and took ahold of Brent's, intertwining their fingers together, "I love you Brent and I'm never going to stop. I know you're still pissed at me and I understand but I'm asking you to please don't give up on me."

Brent looked at their conjoined hands, feeling all types of emotions running through him, "Mav, I would never give up on you. Never. I just want you to figure out if you want me or not. Because the last year, I feel like you just don't know if you do."

"I do. I know what I want and I want to be with you and only you." He turned to him, "This time apart really made me see things clearly. I don't want to ever lose you. "

Brent looked at him with a smile tugging on his lips, "Really?"

Maverick nodded, "Really. I know words will not prove anything but I will show you starting now." He stood up from the bench and walked over to one of the pots, picking a yellow daffodil out, he walked back to the table and handed it to him, "I promise from this day forward, that the only thing I will be doing is making you happy. Will you take me back as your boyfriend?"

Brent laughed at how corny this was but he wouldn't have it no other way, "Of course." He leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Maverick couldn't help but smile against his lips, "So I don't have to worry about whats a face?"

Brent pulled back with a smirk, "Chris has a girlfriend. So no, you never have to worry about him."

Maverick let out of sigh of relief, "Good." He kissed him again, hearing the bell sound, "We should get to class."

Brent stood up from the table and grabbed his bag. He grabbed Maverick's hand with his and the couple walked to their next class together, earning a couple of stares along the way.

* * *

Mercedes was walking into the restaurant to meet up with Quinn and Santana for lunch. It has been awhile since she has seen them and it would be nice to catch up. Seeing them already at the table, she smiled as she walked up, "Hey loves."

"Hey." The both smiled at her as she walked around and gave them hugs.

Mercedes sat her purse down in the chair beside her. She thanked the waiter as he came and took her order, "How are you guys doing?"

"Good, just busy taking care of Carson." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"And I'm trying my best not to cut my boss with a some of the tools at work." Santana said with a frown. Santana was one of the top nurses at a local hospital in the area. She loved her job but her boss was a pain in her ass.

"If you do, I'll defend you in court." Mercedes said as she let out a small giggle.

"Duly noted."

Quinn looked at her, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine..better that I have been actually. Maverick and I are still trying to mend our relationship but we are doing really good."

"With the relationship that you two have, it should be back the normal in no time." Quinn said.

Santana nodded, "Definitely." She sipped some more of her wine, "How are things between you and Lisa Rinna?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her, "Sam..Santana, his name is Sam."

"I know his name Cedes, I just refused to call him that because his lips are the size of a fish, just like your ass is the size of Pluto."

Quinn laughed at her friends. It was never a dull moment with them.

Mercedes glared at Santana one last time, "To answer your question, we are doing really good."

Santana smirked as she looked her up and down, "I can tell..you are getting thicker."

Quinn snorted at her, "That's true.."

Mercedes felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She was grateful that the waiter came back with their food. She thanked him when he sat her plate down, "There is something else I want to talk to y'all about though.."

"What is it?" Santana asked as she squeezed some ketchup on her fries. She smacked Quinn's hand when she stole one her fries. When it finally registered to what she said, Santana eyes snapped towards her, zeroing in on her stomach, "You're pregnant?"

Quinn looked at her wide eyed, voice rising,"WHAT?"

"No..you guys calm down." Mercedes said lowly, noticing the attention that they were grabbing, "l'm not pregnant.."Mercedes looked at them warily, "But would it be a bad thing if I was?" She moved her fork around in her salad as she anticipated for their answers.

"You and Sam have only been dating for few months.." Santana said as she looked at her with seriousness stressed across her face, "I mean you barely know each other and you're thinking about having baby.."

Mercedes looked away from her, kinda hurt that she would put it like that. Yeah, they've only been dating for a couple of months but they are completely in love and they did know each other.

Quinn saw the look of hurt on her friend's face. She reached over and grabbed her hand, chancing a glare over at Santana, "What she's trying to say is that..don't you two want to enjoy each other before you take on a responsibility?"

"No I meant what I said Quinn. And might I add that you don't even live together but you are thinking about having a baby." Santana added.

Mercedes shook her head as she stood up, "Um..thanks for lunch, I have to get back to work. Tons of paperwork." She forced a smile before she briskly walked away.

"Mercedes.." Quinn called after her. She sighed as she sat back in her seat, glaring at Santana, "You did not have to say it like that San. You hurt her feelings."

"I'm sorry Q but it is too soon for her to think about having a baby with him." She scooted her chair back and pulled out some cash from her wallet, tossing it on the table, "I'll see you later." It wasn't like she didn't like Sam, she just wanted to protect her sister from everything. She didn't want her to go through hurt anymore. And if that meant that she had do it by coming off as a bitch, then she would.

* * *

Sam sighed as he undid his tie. It had been a long day and he wanted to do nothing else but relax. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a water out of the fridge and headed to the living room. Toeing off his shoes as he popped the undid the cap, he plopped onto the couch, taking comfort in his cushy seat. Mercedes had called him earlier and told him that she would pick Muffin up from school and now they were upstairs doing homework. He could detect that there was something bothering her by the sound of her voice. He was going to talk to her as soon as she came downstairs. He took a sip of the cool liquid just as he heard footsteps against the hardwood floor.

Madison walked around the couch with a smile on her face, "Hi daddy."

Sam smiled at his daughter, "Muffin." He opened up her arms so she could give him a hug. When she crawled onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed her forehead, "How was school?"

Madison shrugged, "It was okay." She laid her head down on his chest.

"Where's mama?" Sam asked curiously when he noticed her came downstairs by herself.

"She had homework from work." Madison said innocently, "She helped me with mines and now she doing hers."

Sam chuckled at her, patting her thigh, "How about you watch some TV and I'll go check on her?" He pinched her cheek when she nodded and climbed from his lap. Sam stood up from the couch and headed up the stairs. He opened Madison's door to her room and saw her sitting in the bed staring out the window with her paperwork beside her, "Hey.."

Mercedes turned to him, "Hey."

Sam walked further into the room and sat down beside her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he pulled back, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She looked away from him as she picked up her paperwork, "I have to finish this."

Sam took the papers out of her hand and sat them on the floor, turning his body towards her, "Talk."

Mercedes frowned at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're trying to avoid what's wrong with you, that's why." He folded his arms across his chest, never breaking eye contact, "Talk to me..please."

Mercedes huffed as she got up from the bed, grabbing her purse from the nightstand. She walked passed Sam and headed down the stairs.

Sam looked at her retrieving form confused, "What the hell?" He jumped from the bed and followed behind her. He saw her hugging Madison before she headed to the front door, "Mercedes.." He yelled after her as he ran behind her.

Madison jumped when she heard her father's voice, her eyes followed him as he ran outside behind her mama. She got up from the couch and ran to the door, peeking her head out to see him talking to her.

Mercedes sighed as she saw Sam following her. Truth was..she was still hurt from what Santana said. Mercedes may was tough on the outside but on the inside, she was the total opposite.

Sam walked towards her car, grabbing her wrist before she could open the door and wrapped her into a hug.

Mercedes sighed against his chest and after a moment, she told him everything.

"It's none of her business if we have a baby or not." Sam said angrily as he listen to how Santana gave all her reasons for them not having a child, "Yeah, we've only been dating for awhile but I love you and I know I don't want anyone else but you."

"I know that Sam." She said quietly, "Maybe she's right..maybe we need to wait until we are stable enough to start a family."

Sam grunted lowly, "Whatever _you_ want to do, is what we are going to do. It's your choice. If you want to wait..that's fine but if you don't." He smirked lightly, "We can always, always practice anytime of the day."

Mercedes shook her head at him, letting out a small laugh, "Okay." She laid her head down on his chest, "But I think Santana is right. What we have is brand new and I want to explore it more before we start expanding our family."

"I'm okay with that." He smiled at her warmly before he pulled her back into a hug, "I love you so much."

Madison slip on her house shoes and jacket and walked down the steps. She saw her daddy hugging Mercedes so she ran and joined in on the hug.

Mercedes looked down when she felt a smaller pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled at her, "How much did you hear?"

Madison eyes went wide when she realized she was caught. She started to smile guilty, "I'm not getting a brother or sister any time soon." She patted their hands, "It's okay, Maverick will do for now."

Both Sam and Mercedes laughed loudly at her. Sam shook his head at her, picking her up, "I promise when the time is right, you will get a sibling."

Mercedes nodded, holding out her pinky, "Pinky promise."

Madison wrapped her pink around Mercedes' and leaned in rubbing their noses together.

Sam smiled at his girls, grabbing Mercedes's hand as the other balance his daughter, "Lets get inside." He led them back into house, making a mental note in his head to talk to Santana.

* * *

Santana removed her gloves from her hands and threw it the garbage. Before she left out the room, she squirted some sanitizer in her hand and headed to the front desk. Rubbing her hands together, "Kelly can your print me out some release papers for Mrs. Banks and make sure Dr. Klein sign off for them?" She grabbed one a the peg boards from the counter.

"Sure thing Santana. And by the way, there's someone here to see you." She said as she pointed to the man that was in the waiting area.

Santana quirked a brow and turned around. Seeing Sam standing, she immediately knew what this was about and she was going to stand by what she said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah..we need to talk." He said in an eerily calm voice.

Santana rolled her eyes as she walked towards him, "Follow me." She led him into one of the break rooms and sat down in a seat, she gestured for him to sit down.

"I'm fine standing."

She shrugged, "Fine by me. What do you want trout?"

"I want you to not worry about what Mercedes and I are doing with our lives."

"Excuse me?" Santana looked at him with a scowl, "Don't fucking tell me what I need to do."

Sam looked at her with an anger stricken face, "Mercedes is my girlfriend Santana, whatever decision we make is just that.._our_ decision."

"Look, I'm just trying to protect my sister okay?" She stood up angrily, "I don't want her to make a decision that she may regret. Who knows, you may be all sweet and nice now but you look like the type that would up and leave her when things don't go right and I'm not going to see her go through anymore heartbreak."

Sam was taken aback by what she was saying. He didn't think she had the right to judge him because she didn't even know him, "Santana with all due respect, you don't fucking know me. I love Mercedes with all of my heart and I would never, never do anything to hurt her. I know you feel the need to protect her but that's not your job anymore, it's _mines_. I know you're just looking out for her and have been doing it for years but you can stop now." He looked at her.

"Fine." Santana said as she walked out of the room.

"That's all you're going to say?" Sam watched her as she left flipping him off in the process, he let out a harsh breath. He turned around and headed out room. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had to let her know that he could take care of _his_.

* * *

**A/N. Finally Mercedes and Maverick talked, it was very much needed too. Maverick and Brent are back together, yay! If you could think of a ship name, let me know. Do you think Santana was being too harsh? Madison and Samcedes is my ultimate trio, hands down. Don't worry about Samtana, they will be the best of friends. It's definitely about to get good and there will be a time jump for the next chapter. Have a WONDERFUL and SAFE weekend, :)**


	19. Spring Breakin'

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**TWO MONTH TIME JUMP. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Sam breathlessly laid his head down on his pillow as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up at Mercedes, he let a satisfactory smirk appear on his face, "Wow.." He wrapped his arms around her naked form, pulling her down to him to kiss her lips slowly.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, "Gets better every time." She kissed his cheek, letting her lips travel down the side of his neck.

Sam nodded happily, forgetting momentarily how to speak when he felt her kiss down his neck, "Mhm.." He closed his eyes, letting out a low growl when he felt her nibbling against his skin.

Mercedes lifted up off him with a smirk, getting him just were she wanted him, hot and bothered.

Sam eyes shot opened when he felt her stop. He started to whined loudly, "No.." He grunted watching her remove herself off of him.

Mercedes got out of the bed and grabbed her clean clothes from the dresser, giggling as she walked to his bathroom to turn on the water for a bath.

"Baby.." He called out to her, "Come back..I need your lovin'."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she tied up her hair, "I gave you two hours worth of loving. I think you can manage for the rest of the day." She moved towards the tub, dropping some soothing bath salts into the water. She stepped into the hot water, moaning as it immediately started to sooth her sore muscles.

Sam huffed as he stood up from the bed. He walked to the bathroom and saw her already in the tub. He smirked as he walked to the back and slid in behind her. He pulled her up until her body was pressed against him.

Mercedes smiled as she shook her head, "No funny business." She said as she made herself comfortable against him.

Sam groaned, "Fine." He wrapped his arms around her midsection, kissing her shoulder as he closed his eyes, hearing her humming, it occurred to him that he haven't her sing yet, "Are you ever going to let me hear you sing?"

"What do you want to hear?" She asked sweetly

"Anything."

Mercedes thought long and hard before she found the right one. She started to hum again before she open her mouth to sing softly.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

She drifted off, cutting the song short, smiling as she turned around and looked at him, "Happy?"

"Very." He kissed her, "You sound amazing. Like seriously, your voice is incredible." Sam said still slightly mesmerize, "How come you're not a singer again?"

Mercedes laughed at him, "Because I decided I wanted to put bad guys away for a living."

Sam smirked at her, "And you're pretty damn good at it." He kissed her once again before he pulled back. The couple finished up their bath together and lounged around for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Maverick held on to Madison's hand as they walked into the ice cream parlor by the beach. School was out for spring break and he couldn't be any happier. He had asked Sam if he could pick Madison up from school because it's been awhile since they've hung out and plus Brent was going to come by and he couldn't wait for him to meet her. He smiled as he looked down at her, "Do you know what you want?"

"Mhm." She smiled up at him before turning to look at the lady, "Can I have chocolateice cream with sprinkles?"

"You sure can sweetie." She smiled down at her before she looked at Maverick, "And for you?"

"I'll just have strawberry smoothie." He handed her the money and waited for her to scoop up the ice cream and make his drink. When she was done, the duo grabbed their things and found a booth to sit at by the window.

"Thank you Maverick." She smiled before she stuck her spoon in her bowl.

"You're welcome Madi." He said as he watched her eat her ice cream, "How's school going?"

"It's good. Tyler isn't my friend anymore." She said bluntly as she scooped her another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Maverick slurped some of his smoothie down before he spoke, "Why not?"

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "Because he gave Katie a flower for Valentine's Day and gave me a card."

"I'm glad you're not friends with him anymore. He's a player and he doesn't deserve you." Maverick said seriously.

Madison nodded in agreement, "I don't care about him. I can find me a new best friend."

"That's right." He stuck his fist out to her.

Madison smiled as she stuck her hand out and gave him some pound just as the bell rang signaling that someone had walked in.

Maverick smiled when he saw Brent walked in, "Hey." He stood up and hugged him.

Brent's head turned when he heard his voice, smiling when he saw Maverick, hugging him back, "Hey." His eyes landed on the most adorable little girl he has ever seen, "Well hello there."

Madison eyed the stranger, giving him a once over, "Hi."

Maverick sat back down in the booth and scooted over so he could sit. Once he was seated, he turned to Madison, "Madi..this is Brent."

Madison looked at him once again, squinting her eyes between the two, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brent said as he looked at her with a small smile, taking note of how polite she was.

Maverick smirked when he saw the look on her face. He knew what she was doing. Madison was beyond mature for her age and it was just a matter a time before the question came out. He turned to Brent, "You want some ice cream?"

"I'm okay. I ate before I came here."

"Okay.." Maverick said as he looked at him with a smile.

Madison rose an eyebrow, "Are you Maverick's boyfriend?"

_Bingo_. Maverick knew it was coming. He sat back in the booth and looked on to see how Brent was going to handle this.

Brent opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. How do you explain this to a six year old? He looked over at Maverick, who just shrugged. Turning back to her, he let out a nervous laugh, "I am."

Madison drummed her fingers against the table, one of her hands prop up under her chin. She thought about what about what she was going to ask. She remember seeing it in the movies when the boys always had to go through the daddies and brothers. When it popped in her head, she turned back to him, "What are your in-ten-tions with my brother?" She sounded out the word slowly, knowing she didn't even know the meaning of it.

Maverick's mouth dropped just as Brent's eyes went wide. Did she...Yes she did.

Madison waited patiently for one of them to answer her question, "Well..."

Brent finally snapped out of it, "Oh wow..um, well I like your brother very much and hopefully we can be together for as long as we want too." He smiled at Madison, reaching for his hand underneath the table.

Maverick took ahold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze to let him know that he felt the same way.

"I guess that means something good. I like you Brent." She gave him a smile before she went back to her now half melted ice cream.

"I like you too Madison." He smiled before he turned to his boyfriend, "Wow."

"She's a tough cookie." He winked at Madison.

Madison laughed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, sliding out the booth, "I'm going to go get some water."

"Okay.." He watched her until she made it to the counter. Turning to Brent, "So..what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm actually going to start packing for the trip." He leaned back against the back of the booth, "You think your mom is going to let you go?"

Maverick sighed as he looked at Madison engaging into a conversation with register girl, "I doubt it. I know she still doesn't trust me completely and I can understand that."

Brent nodded as he listen to him explain. He was kind of sad that he wasn't going but he understood and had to respect his mother's wishes.

Madison waved at the lady as she gave her the water and headed back to the booth.

Maverick smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Brent slid out of the booth so he could get out. He smiled when he watched her grab Maverick's hand. The walk to the car was short. He watched as the little girl got in the car and put on her seatbelt, "See you later Madison."

"Bye Brent." She waved at him before closing the door.

Maverick turned to him, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Maverick leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too." He gave him one last peck before he headed to his own car to head home and pack.

* * *

Mercedes was in her kitchen fixing some sandwiches as she waited for Maverick to come home. She had a wonderful day off from work today and an even better morning. She removed the skillet from the stove and turned off the isle.

Maverick opened the front door, letting Madison go in first, he sat his keys on the table and walked towards the kitchen.

Madison smiled brightly as she ran to Mercedes.

"Hey sweetheart." Mercedes bend down and gave her hug, kissing her forehead softly. She stood back up and looked at her son, "Hey."

"Hey." He walked over and gave her a hug and went to sit at one of the stools.

"What did you guys do after school?" Mercedes asked as she sliced the grilled cheese sandwiches up.

"Maverick brought me ice cream and we talked." Madison said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"And Madison over here interrogated my boyfriend." Maverick smirked at his mother.

Mercedes stopped and looked at them in shock, "What?"

"Mama, I don't even know what inter-..however you say it means, I didn't do it." She glared at Maverick for telling on her.

Mercedes laughed at her, sitting down the knife, crossing her arms across her chest, "What did you say to Brent baby girl?"

Madison bit down on her lip, "I asked what they ask in the movies..whatever the word in-ten-tions means, I asked what were his."

Mercedes couldn't help how cute she was. How freaking adorable. Mercedes let out a small giggle as she sat her a sandwich on the plate and handed it to her, "You were just looking out for him sweetie, that's what it means."

Madison nodded quickly with a smile, "That's what sisters are for."

Maverick smiled, "Thank you for doing that." He leaned over and kiss her on her face repeatedly.

Madison squealed as she pushed him away, laughing loudly. She picked up her sandwich and started to eat.

Mercedes sat two sandwiches on the plate and handed it to Mav.

"Thank you." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water from in front of him, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She poured some juice in a cup and handed it to Madison, smiling when she thanked her.

"It's about the trip to Hawaii." He saw the look on her face and decided to rush out what he had to say, "I know that I do not deserve to go because of what I did and I completely understand that have to earn your trust back but I was hoping that I could go."

Mercedes looked at him for second. He was right. She didn't trust him completely and she didn't know when she was going to fully again but he has changed. Letting out a long sigh, "Since you've been going therapy and Dr. Benson said that you are doing really good..I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises but I'll think about it."

Maverick nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She leaned against the counter just as her phone rang. Picking it up, seeing that was Sam saying he was outside. She stuck it back in her pocket, "You done eating baby?"

"Yes." Madison said as she slid the plate in the sink.

"Daddy's here..you have your appointment in a few." Mercedes grabbed her book bag for her.

"Okay." She gave Maverick a hug before she walked out of the house with Mercedes in tow.

Sam got out of the car and picked her up, giving her a kiss, "Muffin."

"Hi daddy." She kissed his cheek.

Mercedes smiled as she stood back and watched them.

Sam turned around and smirked at Mercedes, leaning over and gave her a kiss before he helped his daughter in the truck.

Mercedes sat the book bag on the floor, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her cheek, closing the door. She punched Sam in the shoulder, "You're going to be late."

"I know..after this morning, I lost track of time at work." He kissed her one last time, "I'll call you." He hopped in his truck and drove off.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go baby?" Sam asked as he sat on Madison's bed helping her fold up her clothes.

Madison sighed as her father asked her the same question for the millionth time, "Yes daddy, I'm sure."

"Okay." Sam let out a slow breath as he sat the clothes in her suitcase. Stacey and Stevie were taking Madison with them to Malibu for three days. Even though Sam was a little hesitate at first, Stacey swore to him that everything was going to be okay.

Madison looked at Sam with a smile, "Daddy..are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I am." Sam said quietly before he zipped up her luggage. He turned to her with a small pout.

"It's going to be hilarious to watch how you react when she goes off to college." Stevie said as he leaned against the door.

"Uncle Stevie." Madison ran to him.

"Shortie." He smirked as he picked her up.

"You're not funny Steven." Sam said as he grabbed a pillow, giving him a pointed look.

"Don't worry old man, me and Stacey are not going to party. We're actually looking at a college that we are thinking about transferring to. But we are going to make that this cutie will have fun also." He pinched her cheek.

Sam sighed as he stood up from the bed, "Just take care of my baby please.."

"We will Sam. It's just three days." Stevie reassured him before he sat Madison down to her feet, "You ready to go squirt?"

Madison nodded as she walked out the room.

Sam grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs and outside the door, "Her medicine is in her bag, make sure she takes it." He sat the bag in the trunk. He bend down and hugged his daughter, "I love you. Have fun and call if you need anything."

"I love you too daddy." She hugged him around his neck.

Sam kissed into her hair as he stood up and watch her get into the car, "Call me when y'all make it."

"We will." Stevie said as he got into his car and buckled up. He blew his horn at Sam as he backed out of the driveway.

Sam stood as he watch the car drive away. He was going to miss his little girl, even if it was for a couple of days. He headed back inside of the house and decided to call his girlfriend.

* * *

Mercedes opened Sam's door up with the spare key he gave her while balancing the plastic bag. He had called and ask if she would come over. She immediately could tell that he was in a funk. Madison haven't been away from home that long since he received custody of her and that was something that he wasn't use too. Locking the door behind her, she walked towards the living room where she saw him laid back on the couch staring blanking at the TV, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Sam said lowly.

Mercedes sat the food bag down on the table, slipping out of her sandals, "I brought some Mexican." She sat down beside him.

"Thanks."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his lips, "Everything is going to be fine babe. I felt like this the first time I ever left Maverick with my mom overnight. She had to literally pry him out of my hands."

"The house just feels so empty without her you know?"

"I know babe." She patted his chest, "Do you want me to stay while she's gone?"

Sam turned to her with a smile, "Would you do that for me?"

"Yes.." Mercedes said as she leaned up and kissed him, "I would definitely do anything for you."

Sam smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She shifted out of his arms, "Now lets eat."

"I'll go grab some plates." Sam stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen, grabbing some plates, forks, and something for them to drink. He sat the things on the table and sat back down beside, "Did you make a decision about Mav gong on the trip?"

"I really haven't." She said as she pulled the containers out of the bag, "A part of me is saying 'No Mercedes don't do it, do you even realize what he did' and the other part is like 'Let him go. He made a mistake and has been working on it.' Honestly I don't know."

"If you want my opinion, I think you should let him go." Sam said as he held up his hands when she looked at him strangely, "Hear me out. You say he has been doing great in therapy, right? He's been doing his community service and plus he's trying really hard babe."

"I know he's trying." Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess I can let him go, I mean..."

"Think of this as a step to trusting him again." Sam said as he grabbed a tortilla and popped it in his mouth.

"You know you can be smart when you want to be." Mercedes jabbed playfully as she stood up from the couch.

"Ha, ha." He slapped her on her butt as she walked by.

Mercedes glared at him before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Maverick's number and waited for him to pick up.

Maverick groaned as he heard his phone ringing, moving his head from under his pillow he blindly reached for it off the table, "Hello."

"Seriously..you're still sleeping?"

"Mom?" He said confused, looking at the clock, seeing it was after two.

"Mhm, listen..I need you completely woke when I tell you this."

"I'm woke." Maverick said quietly as he sat up in his bed, yawning softly.

Mercedes leaned against the wall, "I've thought about the trip and I've decided that I'm going to let you go."

"Really?" Maverick asked excitedly.

Mercedes smiled a little at his excitement, "Really. There are of course rules."

"Of course." He said quickly.

"You check in with me every two hours." Mercedes said without a beat.

"Yes ma'am."

"And Maverick..." Mercedes bit down on her bottom, "I know there is going to be temptations..but please, do not drink."

Maverick dropped his head, feeling the embarrassment of what he did come back. He knew that he wasn't ever going to make that mistake again. He never wanted to hurt his mother again, "I'm not mom. I swear I'm not."

"Alright then..I'll see you later."

"Thank you again. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as he stuffed his face with his tacos.

Mercedes giggled at him before she sat back down, "He's excited."

"I figured he would be." He swallowed the contents in his mouth, picking up a napkin, he turned to her, "I'm proud of you."

Mercedes smiled, "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam pulled her back and kissed her lips softly, "I love you.."

"I love you too." She smiled, putting her forehead against his.

Sam smirked at her, leaning over to whisper something in her ear, even though there was no one else on the house.

Mercedes listen to what he said, a small smile playing on her lips. This was going to be a great weekend.

* * *

**A/N. Samcedes sexytime, yaaas. Madison and Maverick's sibling bonding with a dash a Brent. Don't you just love Madi? Sam and his separation anxiety at its finest. Mercedes and Maverick's relationship is just amazing even if it's still rocky. What do you think Sam whispered to Mercedes? And I loved all the ship names that I received for Mav and Brent, I really liked Ment & Brenrick! There's a part 2 to this & it's going to be all about Samcedes. :)**


End file.
